Fate: Zero Sanity
by X the Reaper
Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War has begun. However, Angra Mainyu has decided to replace some of the Servants with more... interesting characters. Now, Servants, old and new, must battle for the Grail in a war unlike no other. Perhaps, for some, fate can be changed. Inspired by The Infamous Man's Fate: Zero Sense.
1. When the Grail is Bored

**Hello, everybody! This is X the Reaper, and I've finally found some true inspiration for a story. I promise I will do my best to grant all of you viewers a worthy show.**

**This is a Fate/Stay Night crossover fic, going with the usual idea of different Servants from other series appearing. Note, some people will be staying the same.**

**Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are all owned by their respective owners. Also, thanks to The Infamous Man for providing the idea for the fic. You're awesome, TIM. Also, thanks to Sentinel07 for being the one who inspired me to write this fic. Thanks, man.**

**Now then, let us begin!**

* * *

Angra Mainyu. The Source of All the World's Evil, former Avenger of the Third Holy Grail War, and currently the corrupted conscience of said Grail, was... bored. To be fair, being stuck in a chalice with nothing to do would do that to anyone, but seriously, it was BORED and had been for 60 years. Well, at least the Fourth War would be starting in a few years. It had already checked the list for the new servants, and it honestly had mixed feelings on the subject.

On one hand, it had Saber. Brave, chivalrous, strong and a girl to boot. Archer was an arrogant, glamourous douchebag, but he had enough power to easily back it all up. Rider, a man whose charisma stole the attention of everyone in the scene, and a badass among badasses for extra measure. To top it all off, all of them were kings. It felt rather certain about these three being in here.

The others... not so much.

To be fair, they were powerful, but they just didn't interest Angra Mainyu as much. Lancer, damn good with spears, but a little too concerned with his honor and "fairness." There was enough of that in Saber. Berserker, impressive backstory filled with betrayal and interesting relation to Saber, but a growling lunatic whose only modes were "rest" and "kill," just like every other Berserker. Assassin, not even worth mentioning. The guy barely had any backstory and no personality. Caster,... crazy as hell, and just as creepy. Those eyes looked like something that belonged on a fish.

Yes, it wanted to change up the system a little. After all, the Throne of Heroes had no shortage of _unique _heroes to use.

After some searching, especially in the categories marked "Alternate Universes," Angra Mainyu found four new Servants to replace the Lancer, Berserker, Assassin, and Caster classes, but it still felt it could use a little more... interesting characters.

**"You**** know what? Fuck it. Let's bend the rules a little bit more." **So, it exerted even more power and found another "candidate" as Avenger.

Yes, even after being killed as Avenger, the corrupted conscience of the Grail still had a soft spot for its personal class.

Eight Servants. Yes, this would keep it entertained for a long time. It would be interesting to see how the Kings of Knights, Heroes, and Conquerors would fair against these warriors.

Plus, it would be fun to throw the participants for a loop.

Oh, one of candidates was attempting to summon his Servant. Ah, yes. Kirei Kotomine, the master of Assassin. How would he react to his new Servant?**  
**

No use changing anything now. The Grail "relaxed" and decided to watch the show.

_**Within an abandoned warehouse in Fuyuki City (Three Weeks before the Holy Grail War)**_

Kirei Kotomine, one of seven Masters of the Fourth Holy Grail War and a former Executor of the Church, stood in front of the summoning circle. He was nervous, and rightly so. He was about to enter a war of Magi, and even his time as an Executor had not prepared him for this. Even now, he still did not understand the reason he bore the red marks, the Command Seals that marked him as a Master in the War.

Kirei was not a normal man. He had been born with a sort of emptiness and nothing he had ever done had filled it. In his teenage years, he had done everything possible to fill that hole. He had performed in multiple different fields and excelled in them all, but he never felt that sense of accomplishment that came with a job well done. He even married a beautiful woman who would likely die in a few years, just to see if love would fill the pit. He tried to love her, care for her, and even had a daughter with her with her to solidify his commitment. However, he could never truly fill that abyss, and he confessed those feelings to his wife, telling her that no matter what he could not truly love her and he felt no compassion for anyone, not even himself. She performed suicide later that night, but it was not out of sorrow, as she died with a peaceful smile on her face. She did it so that he would be able to feel compassion, so that he would know he feels just like anyone else does. She wanted him to be happy by helping him find his answer through her own death. And indeed, he did feel sadness, but not because she died.

He was sad because he didn't see her die, didn't kill her with his own hands.

That thought horrified him beyond anything else. Immediately, he gave his daughter, Caren, away to be raised by relatives. He didn't look back, even when she cried for him. He couldn't and wouldn't raise her, not if he felt like that...

Three years before, the Command Seals had appeared on his hands, and his father, Risei Kotomine, had taken him to see Tokiomi Tohsaka, a Magus. The Tohsaka house had long held a good relationship with the Church, and Risei knew Tokiomi's grandfather. Tokiomi explained what the Seals are; they were proof of the Holy Grail's decision to choose a Magus as one the seven Masters in the Holy Grail War.

No, not the legendary cup of Christ used by Jesus at the Last Supper, but a wish-granting artifact of the same name. Every sixty years, the Grail would chose seven Masters to fight in a battle to the death. The winner of this contest would receive a single wish, be it selfless or selfish.

The Grail was made by the combined efforts of the Tohsaka, Matou, and von Einzbern houses for a single purpose: To reach Akasha, or the root of all knowledge. While the other two had forgotten their purpose, the Tohsaka house still sought that dream. Risei had brought Kirei to Tokiomi for a reason, to form an alliance with him and secure the Holy Grail, the reasoning being that their wish wouldn't cause untold destruction to the world, and they could trust Tokiomi, unlike the other Masters.

Kirei himself didn't have a wish, or if he did, even he wasn't aware of it. He accepted Tokiomi's request, and for three years he trained to learn the ways of a Magus under him. Now, as he stood ready to chant the incantation to summon the Servant, once again the question from before rose in his mind.

_"Why was I chosen? I have no wish for the Grail, so why would it choose me?" _True, he sought some answer as to why he was the way he was, but other than that, he had no desire for the prize.

"Regardless, it is time." Kirei shook those thoughts away and began the chant.

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

―――― _I announce._

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

_In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance __―――__!"_

A bright flash of light filled the room, almost knocking Kirei off his feet. When the light died, he got a good look at his Servant. Immediately, he realized something was wrong.

When he prepared the summoning circle, he used the shattered remains of the skull mask of Hassan-i-Sabbah as a catalyst for the summoning. He wasn't entirely certain what to expect, but he knew from just a glance that this wasn't the 'Old Man of the Mountain.'

The figure standing before him had spiky, short black hair. He wore a black cloak with red clouds that covered his entire body. Underneath, where the cloak was opened, he wore a black long-sleeve top that also covered his neck and chin, a pair of black gloves, and a pair of dark-coloured pants with sandals on his feet. As for his face, Kirei could not tell, as it was completely covered by an orange mask with a swirl pattern that only showed his right eye.

The Servant simply stood there for a moment, and then looking towards Kirei, he spoke.

"I am the Servant, Assassin. Now tell me, are you my Master?" He asked with a serious, emotionless tone.

Kirei was silent, then he lifted his arm, showing his Command Seals. "Yes, I am."

The servant nodded. "The contract is complete. Now, we should leave this place and return to your base of operations."

Kirei got up and looked at Assassin. He was still surprised about his new Servant, but he got what he needed. Surely, things couldn't go anymore wrong, right?

Oh, if only he knew.

_**One Week Later (Basement of the Tohsaka Manor)**_

Tokiomi was happy. When Kirei had contacted him and told him what had happened during the summoning, he was worried. Kirei had performed the summoning flawlessly and even used a catalyst. So why had he received a different Servant? Regardless, Assassin still had the abilities necessary to perform their original plan. All Tokiomi had to do was summon the King of Heroes, Gilgamesh, and everything would be back on track.

Still, he took care to double-check the summoning circle and mentally recited the incantation twice before beginning. It wouldn't hurt to take precautions. Even so, he successfully summoned the King of Heroes, and for that, he was grateful.

The golden armored young man looked towards Tokiomi and spoke, "I am the Servant Archer. Are you my Master?" Even though it was a question, it was spoken with the authority of a king upon his subjects.

Tokiomi bowed his head and placed a hand over his heart. "I am indeed, King of Heroes." He spoke as a lesser does to his lord.

Archer smiled. "Very well, the contract is complete." His red eyes were filled with amusement.

Tokiomi smiled. Yes, everything was going according to plan.

Some could not say the same.

_**Elsewhere (Hotel Room)**_

Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi looked at his Servant with a confused scowl on his face, while his fiancé, Sola-Ui, was watching with a hand over her mouth and surprise in her eyes. He couldn't blame her, honestly. His original catalyst, a remnant of the cape that the legendary Alexander the Great had worn, had been stolen from him. He had, however, taken precautions in the event that one of his _many _rivals at the Clock Tower would steal it. His backup catalyst, the remnants of the mystical swords Moralltach and Beagalltach, would allow him to summon Diarmuid Ua Dauibhne, or Diarmuid of the Love Spot. He performed the ritual perfectly, the catalyst was the real deal. So why did he not summon Diarmuid, but a _giant_?

The Servant was huge, so that even kneeling with his head bowed he came to Kayneth's height. Kayneth had to guess he was at least _three_ times the size of an average person. He wore a black bandanna around his head and adorned with a white captain's coat which hung loosely from his broad shoulders and bore a pirate symbol. He was bare-chested, showing off three scars across it, and wore light, loose pants tucked inside his large black boots, and a dark sash around his waist. He was surprisingly well-proportioned, and his entire body seemed to be pure muscle, sinew, and bone. Even more impressive, he seemed to be in the later years of his life, sixties if Kayneth had to guess. The most impressive thing about him, however, was the MASSIVE crescent-shaped mustache that adorned his face. It was pure white, and it looked like he could cut someone with it.

Completing the picture, the Servant was holding a massive bisento, even taller than he was, in his right hand. The weapon consisted of a red and yellow striped pole, ending in a spherical edge, and a curved, large blade attached to the pole via a golden part, decorated by what looked like a sea snake, with a thin part of it protruding on the blade itself. That alone was enough confirmation of what Servant class he was.

Still kneeling, the Servant spoke in a strong, loud voice. "It is obvious from your expressions that I am not the Heroic Spirit that you expected. However, I assure you, I am of the Lancer class of Servant. Which of you is my Master?"

Kayneth finally found it in him to speak. "I-I am." He then spoke in anger and slight fear. "Answer me, where is Diarmuid!?"

"Kayneth." Sola-Ui spoke softly, stopping Kayneth and then turning to the Lancer. "Forgive him, but yes, he is your Master. He was just shocked at your appearance. I will be providing you with additional Prana for the war, but could you please tell us why Diarmuid wasn't summoned?"

The Servant rose from his kneeling position, and looked down into Sola-Ui's eyes. His face was long, and while it was ploughed because of advanced age with many wrinkles around his eyes, it was not unkind, and his eyes were filled with a sort of fatherly love. "I do not know what became of this 'Diarmuid,' but I can promise I did nothing to him."

"Regardless, now my original strategy is ruined! I did not join the War to constantly be thrown into unexpected circumstances!" Kayneth yelled. He was angry at how fate seemed to constantly interfering with his plans, and briefly considered 'blowing off steam' with Volumen Hydragyrum. "I might as well..."

"Kayneth!" Sola-Ui yelled, stopping his tirade. "We now have a Servant and a powerful one by the looks of it! Obviously, this man did impressive things in life to be placed on the Throne of Heroes, so at least be willing to give him a chance!"

Kayneth was silent, then he simply turned away. "Fine. I'm going to go and get some rest. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." So saying, he walked to his room.

Sola-Ui turned to look at Lancer, who had been silent through the whole thing. "I'm sorry, but please forgive him. Oh yes, is there anything you would like?"

Lancer turned and fixed her with a warm, fatherly smile. "Yes, if you would be so kind as to tell me where I could find some wine, that would be great." He was still very large, so he actually had to stoop in order to make sure he didn't hit his head on the ceiling.

Sola-Ui turned and prepared to head to her own room. "Simply call the front desk and ask them to send a bottle up. I do hope, however, you will fight your best in the Holy Grail War, Lancer."

Lancer simply laughed, "Gu ra ra ra ra ha ha ha! I will, little missy!"

Sola-Ui thought about whether or not to reprimand him about that, but she decided not to. It was more of an affectionate nickname than an insult.

_"Still, I wonder what type of life a man like him lead, in order to ascend to the Throne of Heroes?" _

Oh, she had no idea.

_**One Day Before the Holy Grail War (Matou House)**_

"Well Kariya, I admit I'm impressed. The Holy Grail truly recognized you as a Master. It would appear you have some talent after all," Zouken Matou spoke as he looked down on his 'son', a creepy grin on his face.

Kariya Matou was silent. His white hair stood out despite his obvious youth, and the left side of face and body pulsed with the worms inside of him.

"However, I'd only give you a month before the worms completely kill you."

Kariya looked at the inhuman bastard head of the Matou house. If it was up to him, he never would have been here in the first place. He had left his godforsaken family, never to return. Until the day he learned that Sakura, the daughter of the woman he loved but could never have, not if she would suffer the inhuman 'training' that all Matou mages had to go through, had been given to the Matou house to be raised as an heir. She had been tortured, _violated_, by the worms used in the Matou house magecraft. To save her, Kariya had made a deal with Zouken, that decrepit vampire worm. In exchange for undergoing the Matou training, the very training that was the reason he severed all ties to his family, and winning the Holy Grail for Zouken, Sakura would be freed.

He would rescue her from this hell, before her young, kind soul was broken beyond repair. He just had to win the damned Grail. Then he could help her recover, and she, him, her sister Rin, and their mother and his love Aoi, could play in the park like they use to. In a time where everything was simple.

Even if he only had a month to live after the War, he would live it to the fullest.

"A month's more than enough time," Kariya gritted his teeth as he spoke. Damn these worms.

Zouken simply chuckled. "Well, in honor of this momentous occasion, I have two presents for you." He gestured to the pre-prepared summoning circle behind him.

"The first, a piece of armor from one of the Knights of the Round Table." Sure enough, in the center of the circle was a rusted piece of armor that may have been pure black in its prime.

Zouken pulled out a sheet of paper, "And the second is a way for your Servant to make up for its obvious substandard strength for being summoned by a weak Magus like yourself."

Kariya took the paper and looked at it. On it was the incantation required to summon a Servant, but it had two more lines added on the end. "And what the hell is this supposed to do?"

"This will imbue your Servant with the ability Mad Enhancement, summoning it under the Berserker class. It will trade their sanity for extra power."

Kariya was silent. He had researched the seven classes, and he knew that while the Berserker class was undoubtedly the strongest Servant, it was also the most uncontrollable and cost the most Prana to maintain. Summoning one would give him the edge in power, but the Prana consumption alone would probably kill him if he wasn't careful. At the very least, it would lessen his remaining time. If it gave him an edge, however, he would live with the consequences.

"Fine."

Zouken smiled. God, how he wanted to wipe that worm off the planet.

"Then let us begin."

Kariya stood in front of the circle, clenched his fists, and began the chant.

_"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg._

_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate._

_Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill)._

_Repeat every five times._

_Simply, shatter once filled._

_――――I announce._

_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword._

_In accordance with the resort of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer._

_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead._

_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance ―――!_

_Yet, thou serves with thine eyes clouded in chaos._

_Thou, bound in the cage of madness. I am he who command those chains."_

There was a flash of light, and then... nothing. The circle was empty.

Zouken smiled darkly as he spoke, "Is that it? Unbelievable, you couldn't even summon your own Servant! It looks like Sakura will have to-"

Suddenly, a blast of blue light erupted from the circle, incinerating the rusted piece of armor. Zouken reflexively brought his hands up to defend himself while Kariya stared into the light with surprise. In what felt like a few minutes, which were in reality as many seconds, the light faded, leaving the Servant to be seen.

Zouken looked the Servant and simply stated with a small grin, "Well, it appears you're not completely a failure after all, Kariya. You summoned a Servant, even if it wasn't the one I was... expecting."

Kariya gave the human worm a glare that would have incinerated him and turned to look at his Servant, the worms inside of him crawling about in response to his confusion. He had been expecting some sort of armored knight, which was not what he was looking at.

The Servant in question was a _girl_, which was definitely not what he had expected. She appeared to be about fourteen or fifteen, with a petite build of a girl who had not quite hit her... growth spurt yet. She had ash blonde hair fashioned into two pigtails and large green eyes that seemed to look straight into his soul. She wore a typical schoolgirl outfit and a trench coat with a cloak-like end, a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles, with her hands were covered in white gloves. All in all, if it wasn't for the weapon in her hand, she would have easily had blended in among a crowd.

The weapon in question was, to Kariya's surprise, a scythe. It had a long grey, staff-like haft with the sharply curved blade being two colors, the top half red and the bottom black, separated by a line that zig-zagged three times from the base of the blade before becoming straight the rest of the way. What caught the eye however, was the decor attached where the blade met the haft. It was in the shape of an elliptical red eye with a black pupil, framed by golden metal which went around the eye and split into two strands of metal that latched onto the end of the blade. Two small wing-like objects, one black and one red, were attached to the eye, opposite of the blade.

As Kariya took all this in, the Servant finally spoke in a kind voice, "I am the Servant, Berserker. I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Kariya was surprised. If this was truly Berserker, then why was she able to speak? Still, he found it in him to answer. "Yes." He suddenly broke down into a coughing fit. Damn his failing health.

Suddenly, Berserker was by his side, patting him on the back. "Are you alright?" She had a worried expression on her face. What was wrong with him?

Zouken finally spoke, "Well Kariya, it appears you have indeed summoned a Berserker. An interesting case, at that. Just remember, give me the Grail, and Sakura is yours. Though I wouldn't put too much stock in someone like you."

Berserker suddenly rushed forward, swinging her scythe back and slicing Zouken in half. Zouken's body crumbled into its individual worms and moved away, quickly reforming after he was out of range. He now had a scowl on his face.

"Well, perhaps I spoke too soon."

Berserker prepared to rush forward again, but Kariya cried out, "Stop!" She turned to look at him.

"Let's go. Staying here any longer would be useless." As much as he wanted to see Zouken dead, he knew that he still needed to be alive. He started walking up the stairs, then stumbled on the sixth step and began to fall forward. He braced himself for impact, but after five seconds, he looked and realized Berserker had grabbed him.

"Are you sure you're all right, Master?" She was actually concerned for him. It really touched him.

Kariya began walking again, this time with Berserker as leverage. "I'm fine. Let's just get out of here."

Maybe, just maybe, he could win this Holy Grail War.

Zouken, on the other hand, simply had one thought going through his mind.

"_What the HELL is going on?"_

* * *

**X the Reaper proudly presents:**

**Fate: Zero Sanity**

**And so the prologue to what will hopefully be remembered as a epic begins!**

**I'm going to guess some people are going to know who at least some of the people introduced here are. However, Saber, Archer, and Rider are all the same.**

**Once again, give thanks to The Infamous Man, the one who inspired me with this idea, and Sentinel07, the one who inspired me to write in the first place!**

**Starting next chapter, hopefully, I'll be able to get the Servant Skill Sheets up, which will go into their abilities and maybe answer some of the questions that are no doubt on the viewers minds.**

**And yes, Caster and Avenger will be summoned in the next chapter.**

**So people, what did you think? Did you like it, hate it, think it was the greatest thing since sliced white bread, or think it was complete sh*t? Leave reviews. They feed my creativity.**


	2. The Killer's Surprise

**Hello everybody, this is X the Reaper, and welcome the first true chapter of Fate: Zero Sanity! Thank you to everyone who left reviews, followed, and favorited this fic! Your approval fills me with happiness!**

**Well, let's read the disclaimer. Saber, it's your turn.**

**Saber: Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are all owned by their respective owners. Also, thanks to The Infamous Man for providing the idea for the fic. Also, thanks to Sentinel07 for being the one who inspired me to write this fic. X the Reaper owns nothing.**

* * *

_**Fuyuki City**_

Waver Velvet simply sighed as he watched his Servant. When he had discovered the existence of this Holy Grail War after stealing the original catalyst of his teacher, Kayneth Archibald, to get back at him for mocking him in front of his peers in the Clock Tower, he was jubilant. Finally, a chance to prove himself had arrived. Throughout his life, ever since arriving at the Clock Tower, he had been looked down upon, all because he was from a third-generation Magus family. He had studied hard, checked and rechecked his thesis on how bloodlines did not matter; that, if one understands the spells, he could be as great as any of the higher generation families. But his thesis was insulted, mocked, by that arrogant, blond asshole, in front of the class even!

So, Waver had joined the Grail War, studying and practicing his magic before and after arriving in Fuyuki City. He admitted that the culture of Japan was interesting, especially anime, but he still preferred Western culture.

He had hypnotized a old couple into thinking he was their grandson visiting from out of country and was currently living with them. He liked them both, honestly, and always made sure to help around the house to repay them.

When he had awoken this morning with the Command Seals on his hand, he was ecstatic. Finally, the Holy Grail, of all things, had recognized his potential! That night, he performed the summoning ritual using chicken blood (which was kind of gross, in retrospect) and spoke the incantation. When the dust had cleared and he got off his ass, before him stood his Servant, Alexander the Great, or as he preferred to be called, Iskandar, King of Conquerors. He had been summoned as the Rider class.

Of course, things hadn't quite gone the way he had hoped. Rider had immediately asked where the library was, and when Waver had told him, he took off straight for it. By take off, he meant Rider dragged him off to it. When they got there, Rider immediately entered using spirit form, but came out _ripping_ the shutter of the place off. Apparently, it was because he couldn't carry the books he had grabbed while in spirit form. The books in question were an atlas of the earth and _The Iliad _by Homer.

Now, they were currently back at his 'grandparent's' house, resting. Rider was watching TV, while Waver looked on silently. He was currently thinking about what Rider had told him when Waver had told him about his wish. After Rider had slapped him, that is.

_"Small! Small and narrow-minded! You mean to tell me that in this battle, your only concern is your reputation!? What a pathetic excuse for a wish! If you wish truly for people to fear and respect you," At this, Rider lifted him up by the back of his shirt, "maybe you should use the Grail to make you 30 cm taller, and add a little muscle, too."_

_Waver managed to get loose and yelled, "You idiot! The world doesn't work like that!"_

_"And what if it doesn't? That doesn't mean you should stoop so low as to use a wish-granting artifact like the Grail to achieve something so trivial!"_

_Waver stood there, shaking in anger. "He acts as if I have never tried to be accepted, to fit in! That's it!"_

_Waver lifted his right hand, the Command Seals glowing._

_'By the power of my Command Seal, I order this man, Iskandar the Conqueror, to...' Then he stopped. 'Wait, does that mean he believes I could do it, without the Grail? ...Even so, I can only use the Command Seals three times, and then I won't be able to control him anymore.'_

_Waver then let the Command Seals lose their glow. Then he looked at Rider, unable to see the small grin that had appeared on his face._

_"Alright, but how do I know I can rely on you no matter what?"_

_Iskandar looked at him. "So, you wish to see my power? Very well!" He drew the sword at his side. "I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors! With this swing of my sword, I declare my supremacy!" So saying, he swung the sword down. Waver was confused for a moment, then the streetlights seemed to flicker for a moment before all the power within the area went out. Suddenly, a thunderstorm started to gather over where they were and with a massive roar of thunder and a tremor that knocked Waver on his ass (again), a massive chariot pulled by twin bulls appeared and set down in front of them._

_"This is the Gordius Wheel, the ox chariot that King Gordius offered up to Zeus, but that I claimed for myself by cutting the reins. This must be the reason I was designated as a Rider class Servant. This should be proof enough for you, isn't it?" Rider looked back at him with a smile on his face._

_Waver could only nod mutely._

"Well, at least the guy has a decent personality," Waver spoke softly to himself. Still, he felt kinda happy that Rider had told him, albeit indirectly, that he could do what he originally sought the Grail for. The man, while loud and boisterous, was kind in his own way.

"So boy! How much do you think a couple of these 'Blackbirds' and 'B2s' would cost?" Iskandar turned to him, pointing to the planes on the TV screen.

Waver sighed. Even if he was annoying at times. "Honestly, it'd be cheaper if we bought the whole country."

_**Elsewhere (Streets of Fuyuki)**_

Kariya limped down the practically abandoned streets. He couldn't go back to his old apartment, as his landlord probably wouldn't have recognized him if she saw him. Or, he thought humorlessly, she would think he was some sort of zombie coming to eat her.

"Master Kariya, why are we out here?" He turned and looked at Berserker, who had revealed her true name to him. _Maka Albarn_. A nice name. Behind her was a young man about her age, with white hair swept to one side, red eyes, and teeth that looked like they belonged on a shark. He was wearing a black headband on his head, a black leather jacket with an orange T-shirt underneath, a pair of light brown pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. The expression on his face always seemed to be lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested, but even like that, Kariya could tell he was poised to strike at any moment. Fitting, as he was his Servant's weapon.

He had been surprised when the scythe Berserker had been holding turned into a person when they had made it out of the house, but she revealed that had long been a natural ability that he had. The boy had introduced himself as well, _Soul Eater Evans_, if Kariya recalled right. He had shown he had a bit of a rebellious streak, but he was more than willing to follow him because Soul called him, in his own words, 'a cool guy.'

Kariya certainly didn't feel like a cool guy, but he at least appreciated the sentiment. Still, he didn't like that Soul had also said he looked like 'a guy who just came out of a concentration camp with something eating him apart from the inside.' Maka solved that with blow to Soul's head with a book, which made him feel better. Although, where did the book come from?

Before they left, however, he made sure to speak with Sakura one last time.

_Sakura stood behind them as the two reached the door to leave the mansion._

_"Uncle Kariya, are you leaving?" She looked at them with sad eyes._

_"Sakura-chan?" Kariya turned and looked back her. He had almost forgotten all about her, but he was still weak from the summoning._

_Maka turned and looked Sakura. "Hey there," she smiled warmly. "How are you doing?"_

_Sakura mustered up her courage, saying, "I-I'm fine. Are you going to help Uncle Kariya with the important thing he has to do?"_

_Maka continued to smile at her. "Yes, I am."_

_Sakura finally smiled. "Th-Then, promise me you won't let anything bad happen to him, all right?"_

_Maka nodded. "I will."_

_Kariya finally walked over to Sakura and hugged her tight. "I'm gonna be gone for a while, but I promise I will be back. Just wait for me, okay Sakura-chan?"_

_Sakura buried her face into his shirt. "Okay." She tried to keep the tears back._

_Kariya finally smiled, "Maybe when we get back, we can go play in the park again. Just like the old days."_

_Sakura looked up, "Really?"_

_"Yes."_

_Sakura let Kariya go, then bowed to both of them. "Thank you, Uncle Kariya." She then ran off._

Kariya looked back at them. "Because I will not rest under Zouken's roof. And the landlord of my old apartment probably won't recognize me anymore." He then stopped in front of an alleyway that led behind a department store and found some old pillows, worn blankets, and even an almost-new mattress. "Besides, this way, the enemy Masters won't be able to track us as easily."

Soul then spoke, "Still, are you finally going to tell us why the heck you look like sh*t and you're working for that worm bastard?"

Maka nodded. "Yeah, and what's up with both you and that Sakura girl? I could sense... things moving around inside of you both."

Kariya looked at both of them and sighed. Well, they were both perfectly sane and they wanted to know. No use keeping it a secret anymore. Kariya gestured for them to sit on the mattress, and when they had, he opened his mouth and began to speak.

"My Magus family is the Matou House. That bastard you saw is the head of the house, Zouken Matou. He has survived for at least one hundred years using his worms to extend his life. Those very same worms are what make up the 'training' of Matou mages and they are what's inside of both Sakura and me."

Maka and Soul looked at him with equal parts shock and disgust. "That has to be the most disgusting thing I've heard," Soul said.

"The reason I went through with it was to save Sakura. She's the daughter of the woman I love but could never have, not if I was willing to put her through that very same torment. Her father, Tokiomi Tohsaka, gave her to Zouken, despite the fact he should know or at least have some inkling of what our magecraft is, given he's a very connected Magus. If I give Zouken the Grail, he promised to let Sakura go." He smiled grimly, "Even if Zouken has no intention of giving Sakura up, or even if I won't survive a month after this War, either way, I will save her."

Maka and Soul were silent. Then Maka looked at him with determined eyes.

"At first, I wasn't sure what to expect from you when we were summoned, but now I see why you're fighting. Master Kariya, I promise you, even if you die or we fail to get the Grail, we will save Sakura. This I swear."

Soul nodded. "Likewise."

Kariya looked at both of them and allowed himself to smile. To think, both of them were willing to follow and help him save Sakura, even if he died. A surge of affection for both Berserker and her Weapon surged through him, and he hugged both of them tightly.

"Thank you."

Soul smiled and simply said, "Hey, that's what friends do, right?"

**_Elsewhere_**_** (Hotel Room)**_

Kayneth was silent as he observed his Servant, who was currently drinking from a bottle of wine, his _third_, if Kayneth recalled, and watching something on TV, a documentary about pirates, if he recalled. Fitting, as from as far as he could tell, his Servant _was _a pirate. The jolly roger on his cloak was proof enough, and even if it wasn't, his appetite and love of drink was. However, his research hadn't brought up anything about such a man. The closest he had got was 'Edward D. Teach,' also known as 'Blackbeard.' His Servant on the other hand, had said his name was _Edward Newgate, _also known as _Whitebeard._

He wasn't entirely certain what to think about his Servant. He was loyal, to be fair, but he only stayed loyal as long as Kayneth's orders didn't contradict with his own sense of honor. On the other hand, if Sola-Ui asked him to do something, he did it, willingly or even occasionally unwillingly. In fact, Lancer seemed to see Sola-Ui as some sort of daughter-figure. He also quickly established that he was not a man to be intimidated, even with Command Seals.

_Kayneth looked at Lancer with anger on his face. When he had woken up this morning, he had left his room trying to go the bathroom. When he got out, he had been greeted with the site of Lancer, sprawled out in the middle of the room, with no less than **five **bottles of wine surrounding him._

_"Get up." Kayneth growled out. Lancer's response was to simply grunt._

_"**GET UP!**" Kayneth yelled, successfully waking up both Sola-Ui and Lancer._

_"Kayneth, what's wrong... oh." Sola-Ui said, as she rushed out and saw Lancer._

_Lancer finally got up and looked at both of them, somehow managing to look sheepish as he spoke. "Well, sorry 'bout the mess. It's just that I haven't drank in so long, and the wine was pretty good, so..."_

_Kayneth looked at Lancer with pure anger. "How DARE you drink so much wine! Do you realize how much this vintage costs!? I am your Master! How dare you use my money to pay for your drinking hab..." He stopped when he realized that Lancer was looking at him__ with a serious expression on his face._

_"I am well aware of the fact that you are my Master. We made a pact, did we not? For the record, I did not use your money, but my own." So saying, he revealed that a pouch tied to his waist was filled with gold coins. "I will pay for my own drink, if that satisfies you. However," At this, he stared at Kayneth with a strong look in his eyes. "while I am your Servant, I expect you to treat me with the respect that you would grant your fellows. In life, I was one of the Four Emperors of the Seas, and even now, I am giving you the same respect I would any man. I would expect the same from you."  
_

_Kayneth was silent, suddenly feeling the urge to get down on one knee, but he resisted. "Very well, if you insist I treat you with respect, I will."  
_

_Lancer nodded, "Good, then we have an understanding." He then lifted a bottle, still unopened. "So, would my Master and his mistress wish to join me for breakfast?"_

Regardless, Lancer had revealed some of his powers to them, and Kayneth knew after hearing about them and seeing them in action, he DID have one of the most powerful Servants in this entire war. He seriously doubted that any other Servant could compare with him. Especially when you consider the fact that he had Battle Continuation: Rank **A++.**

"Well, Master? Do you wish to join me and your finacé in watching this documentary? I have some wine left." Lancer faced him with a smile.

Kayneth sighed. Well, at least he was willing to pay for his own expenses instead of asking him to. He sat down alongside them. "Why not?"

_**Elsewhere (Random Residential Home)**_

"Fill, fill, fill 'er up, fill. Repeat…four times..." Uryuu Ryuunosuke muttered as he painted the strange symbol he had seen in his ancestor's book on the floor of the living room with his bare feet, occasionally dipping it into a bucket. Apparently, it was required for summoning demons or something along those lines. The notes were pretty vague on the subject. It seemed pretty cool, about how they wrote about summoning 'all the world's evil' and everything, so it had to be demons, right? Still, the looks his victims' faces had been priceless when he told them they were gonna die to summon a demon, so even if it didn't, he still keep doing it till it worked.

On second thought, he'd keep doing even if it worked. It would make it so much funnier!

"Wait, was it four or five? Destroy each when it's filled..." Uryuu muttered to himself in confusion. He looked back at the book while counting off on his fingers, "Fill, fill, fill, fill, fill... yes! Okay, it was five!"

In the background, a news report was being played on the television. A couple was sitting on the couch, their headless corpses facing in the direction of the TV.

"_In other news, there has been a string of murders recently. The murders have all been families whom were murdered in their own homes. Police have commented that there has been a strange symbol drawn on the floor the residences of the victims. Its purpose remains unclear at the moment. A renowned professor on Criminal Psychology has appeared to speak—"_

"Well, maybe I did have a LITTLE too much fun..." Uryuu admitted as he turned the TV off. Still, he had taken care to 'clean up' after himself after he his fun. No point in doing it if he didn't make sure the police didn't find any fingerprints. He then turned to look at the bound, gagged, and thoroughly scared-out-of-his-mind-shitless son of the couple he had left in the corner.

"Hey kid, do you think demons exist?" Uryuu spoke as he began walking towards him. "I mean the media keeps calling me one, but don't you think it'd be rude to do that if demons actually did exist?"

Uryuu walked right in front of the boy, then quickly kneeled down in front of him and yelled, "Yo! The name's Ryuunosuke Uryuu, and I'm a demon! But I don't know if that would be the proper way to go about it..." He then waved his ancestor's notes in the boy's face. "But hey, look at this! I found this when I was digging around my storehouse. Apparently, my ancestors were trying to go and summon demons. So, I just gotta know if demons exist! But it be pretty dumb if one did pop up and all I did was talk with it before sending back to whatever pit it came from. So kid..."

Uryuu looked down at the kid and smiled creepily. "If a demon does appear, do you mind if I let it kill ya?"

"MMMMRRRRRPPPHHHHH!" The boy cried into his gags and began thrashing around in a desperate attempt to get free.

"Ahhahahahahahahaha!" Uryuu laughed as he watched him squirm. "I wonder what's it's like getting killed by a demon! I bet it would pretty coo-OW!" Uryuu looked at his hand as he grimaced. It felt like it was on fire. He watched as three scythe-like red crimson markings appear on it. The circle then began to glow before billowing out smoke.

When the smoke cleared, Uryuu beheld a figure. He could tell it was male, about average height for a teenager. The teen had a slightly tan skin tone, black eyes, and spiky pink-colored hair, with a red mark located just below his right shoulder. He was wearing an open sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which showed off his bare chest, white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black open-toed sandals. Completing the picture, a white scale-patterned scarf was wrapped around his neck.

The figure was silent for a moment, then turning towards Uryuu spoke the words, "Yo, I'm the Caster of this Holy Grail War! Were you the one who summoned me?" He said it with a smile.

Uryuu was silent for a moment, then responded with, "Well, yeah. My name's Uryuu Ryuunosuke. I'm currently unemployed, and my hobbies are stabbing and murder. I especially like kids, and occasionally young women."

The teen frowned when he heard that, and then he finally got a good look at the room he was summoned in. In particular, he noted the blood, headless corpses, and the hogtied boy. The frown turned into a scowl.

"So, you're the one who did this?" He spoke with a dangerous tone in his voice.

Uryuu fidgeted a little bit. "Uh, yeah? Hey, demon, do you want a snack? I've got a nice tasty kid for you here." He gestured to the hogtied boy in question, who by this point was overcoming his shock and trying to squirm free.

"You scum! You would willingly do this to an innocent family?!" The teen was now very angry. Swinging his fist back, he socked Uryuu right in the face, then followed that up with a punch to the gut. Uryuu went down cold. Caster looked down at serial killer with pure disgust. Then, looking at the kid, he smiled gently.

"You might want to look away for a sec, kid."

The kid nodded, and shut his eyes tight. He heard something swinging through the air, a solid _THUNK_, Uryuu cry out, then another solid _WHACK_, then silence. Then, he heard and felt his ropes being loosened. He opened his eyes and realized that Caster was holding him.

"C'mon, let's get you the hell away from this place. Also, feel free to cry into shoulder if you need to."

The boy was silent, then he began to cry into Caster's offered shoulder. He sobbed in sadness for his family, fear of his family's murderer, and gratefulness to this mysterious man. So what if he was a demon? He seemed nice enough.

Caster looked down at the kid. "Kind of like Wendy," he mused. He then looked down at the object he had wrapped in a bag.

Uryuu's Command Seals.

Hand included.

'I'll find another Master. One who is hopefully more understanding.'

He knew that all witnesses to the Grail War had to be eliminated, but he would die before he did that to this kid.

"Let's go." So saying, Caster took the young boy with him out of that hell of a house.

A shame that he did, because after he left, the circle began to glow again.

Once again, Uryuu half-conscious, watched another figure emerge from the circle. The figure in question was wearing a great crimson overcoat, complete with lapels' on each shoulder. Underneath, he was wearing a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a flamboyant, intricately knotted red cravat. Upon his head, was a red fedora hat with a wide, floppy brim, and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings covered his eyes. He was also wearing gloves with what appeared to be some strange markings. His skin was bloodlessly pale, and his raven-colored hair seemed to float slightly even though there was no wind.

The man then looked around the place he was summoned. "Well, it wasn't quite what I expected, but then again, when you're summoned under an irregular class, I suppose you can't be too picky when you piggyback on someone else's summoning circle." He then looked down and noticed Uryuu on the ground. One look around the room to notice all the blood and headless corpses, the summoning circle, and the fact the man on the ground was missing his right hand, was enough to let him know what had happen.

"So, I take it you're the one who did all of this? I suppose I can't blame your Servant for doing that to you. But he forgot one important measure." The man(?) leaned down and looked at Uryuu, removing his sunglasses while he was at it. His eyes were completely blood-red, not human in the slightest.

He smiled, and the smile wasn't a happy one. It was more like a 'rape face,' complete with sharp canines that seemed designed for ripping apart flesh.

"You need to make sure you kill the Master, too." He felt no regret for what he was about to do. He didn't need a Master, as his own supply of _souls_ would take care of that. Besides, this man reminded him far too much of those pathetic excuses for one _his_ kind that killed for no reason. He opened his mouth.

Still, he could use some extra energy.

The only thing Uryuu could think as the figure bit into his shoulder and drank his blood, feeling his life slip away, was a single thing.

"_This... is so... cool..."_

_**Roughly the Same Time (Fuyuki Church)**_

"Strange," Risei Kotomine said.

Kirei looked at his father, confused. "What is it?"

Risei turned his head to look at his son. "The Servant Caster was summoned, but strangely, a few minutes later, another Servant was summoned and killed Caster's Master."

Kirei frowned. "Eight Servants? Is Caster gone?"

Risei shook his head. "No, he is still alive."

Kirei was silent, then shook his own head. "Regardless, it is time for the War to begin." He then began walking towards the church doors. "I must order Assassin to begin the first strike."

"Be careful, my son."

Kirei stopped in front of the doors. Not looking back, he simply stated, "Do not fear, Father. I will do what must be done." So saying, he opened the doors and left.

Risei watched him go. "I know, and that's what I'm afraid of."

* * *

**Well, the first true chapter is up! Sorry for anyone hoping that Caster would be a bad guy. I just couldn't in good conscience let Uryuu live beyond that scene.**

**So, all the Servants have been summoned! I wonder who can figure out the identities of Caster and Avenger. I was pretty thorough in their descriptions.**

**Regardless, here's the first Servant Skill Sheet!**

Servant: Berserker

Master: Kariya Matou

Identity: Maka Albarn

Series- Soul Eater

Sex: Female

Strength: B

Endurance: B+

Agility: B

Mana: B

Luck: C+

Noble Phantasm: B

_Class Skills-_

Mad Enhancement- Raises basic parameters in exchange of hindering mental capacities. In some cases, also seals away Personal Skills.

B: Rank up for all parameters, but takes away most of sanity. In Maka's case, the negative effects of Mad Enhancement are nullified by her personal skill, Anti-Demon Wavelength.

_Personal Skills-_

Anti-Demon Wavelength- Allows one to deal extra damage to existences of otherworldly origin and resist the effects of madness.

A+: As this skill was one of Maka's most powerful abilities, it allows her to fight under the effects of Mad Enhancement without losing her sanity, keeping the stat increases.

Eternal Arms Mastership- Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance

C+: Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of instinctive level. It is possible to make use of the majority of fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance. However, this is only possible if the weapon in question was the user's personal weapon in life.

Grigori Soul- A soul that has the shape of an angel's wings. Only one in five million people are said to have it. Those who have these types of souls are able to conjure wings to allow flight.

B: User cannot conjure said wings on their own person, but they can be on objects that the holder channels their magical power into. By using Soul Resonance, Maka can project wings onto Soul's scythe form, enabling flight. These wings can be altered in size, shape, and appearance of the wings can be altered, as well as speed and efficiency in the air. Their wings take the appearance of large wings that are slightly spiky but on the fluffy side.

Instinct- The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle.

C: It is only effective for the sake of defense. Stems from her usage of Soul Perception, which can allow her to observe her opponent's soul and provides limited prediction of their attacks.

Presence Detection- The ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources.

A+: Due to her unbelievably powerful Soul Perception, Berserker is able to locate any Servant within a certain range. If they are fighting, she can even tell which Servants they are. However, it is incapable of sensing someone with a sufficiently powerful Presence Concealment skill and able to hide their mana.

Soul Resonance- The ability of two souls to resonate with each other, enhancing each other's powers. The higher the Resonance rate, the stronger the power. However, activation of the technique requires some time.

A: The resonance rate of two souls is so high they might as well be a single being at this point.

_Noble Phantasm:_

Soul Eater Evans: Death Scythe: B: (Anti-Unit) Maka's Demon Weapon and partner in life. Upon usage of Soul Resonance, he can activate three higher levels of power. Each can be used normally, or fired as a blast of energy. (Note that each of the following Hunter techniques are not three Noble Phantasms in their own right, but rather the power level and effectiveness of Soul at the time.)

Witch Hunter: B+: (Anti-Unit) Activated upon normal Soul Resonance. Capable of firing blasts of energy filled with his Meister's Anti-Demon Wavelength. Capable of killing most low-leveled demons and hurting higher level ones.

Demon Hunter: A+: (Anti-Army) Activated upon pushing Soul Resonance to higher levels. Capable of killing most higher-level demons and hurting Immortals.

Kishin Hunter: A++: (Anti-Fortress) Activated only by usage of the Black Blood. Capable of killing Immortals and even True Ancestors with a single blast. If it clashed with Excalibur, the resulting energy surge could potentially destroy both users and an entire country. However, it's best effectiveness is against evil creatures.

Black Blood: EX- Artificially made black blood-cells injected into a person's body. Upon activation, it can be used to harden the person's blood, protecting the vital organs, sealing wounds, and strengthening a person. Increases Strength and Endurance by one rank, but lowers Luck by one. Also, activation of this increases Prana consumption to normal Berserker levels, and even one with an Anti-Demon Wavelength skill will start to exhibit low-level Berserker traits upon usage. Essentially grants the status of Battle Continuation: A.

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The fun will truly start by the next chapter. Remember, tell me what you think in reviews.**


	3. First Strike

**Hello, everybody! This is X the Reaper, bringing you the next exciting installment of Fate: Zero Sanity! Thanks to everyone who has taken the time to read or at least look at this story. Over 600 views? You guys are great! Now that all the Servants have been summoned, we can start getting to the good stuff. This is the chapter where things will really start to deviate from the original story.**

**Now then, Archer, read the disclaimer!**

**Archer: You'd dare order the king to lower himself to something so trivial!?**

**Yes.**

**Archer: Fine. Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are all owned by their respective owners. Also,...**

**Cut! Bring in Avenger!**

**Archer: What!?**

**Avenger: Move it Goldie, let the professionals do this.**

**Archer: Oh ho ho... I'm going to kill you.**

**Avenger: You'll try. Anyways, thanks ****to The Infamous Man for providing the idea for the fic, and to Sentinel07 for being the one to inspire X to write the fic in the first place. And that's how we do the disclaimer, Golden boy.**

**Archer: Enough! Prepare to die, mongrel! GATE OF BABYLON!**

**Avenger: (bringing out his guns) Now this is MY kind of party!**

**...Anyway, hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

_**Nighttime, Fuyuki City**_

Kirei Kotomine stood at the edge of a cliff, watching the nighttime skyline of Fuyuki City. At night, the city lights created a real site, but while most would have taken a moment to admire the skyline, Kirei felt no such urge. He continued to look at the city, even as he spoke.

"The time has come, Assassin."

The cloaked figure in question appeared behind him, his back leaning against a tree. "So, it begins..."

"You know what to do. You are to infiltrate the Tohsaka Manor, and eliminate Tokiomi Tohsaka."

"Right, 'eliminate.' You have a way with words, Master." Assassin chuckled darkly, then quickly disappeared.

Kirei was silent, then sighed. He honestly couldn't understand Assassin. He followed orders to the letter, yet wasn't above abusing loopholes in the commands. Not to mention how he acted around everyone but himself...

Assassin quickly raced through the trees to the Manor, moving like a wraith. He then jumped into the air over the Tohsaka courtyard and quickly threw four kunai knives into the rubies upon the four pedestals in front of him. Four direct hits, and the Bounded Fields dissolved. Assassin then landed inside one of the flower patches and continued to walk towards the Manor, his destination the strange ornament in the center of the courtyard.

"If Tokiomi truly believed that these pathetic Fields would have been enough to stop a Servant, he is more of a fool than I thought, regardless of his own Servant," Assassin mused to himself as he threw another kunai at the ornament, which bounced off and revealed a barrier. Assassin then walked forward, easily dodging the practically invisible moving lines and circles.

Curiously, even when the lines or circles touched him, they passed through him as if he was never there at all.

He finally reached the center where the ornament was, literally passing through the final line of barriers as if he was a ghost. Inside, another red ruby, more intricately than the others, pulsed with energy.

"He he! Now, come to Uncle Tobi..." He spoke with glee like a little child, his personality going a complete 180 from what he had been doing before. Suddenly, a spear appeared out of nowhere and pierced the jewel and his right hand, holding him in place. Strangely, his hand started bleeding not blood, but a white substance. "GAHHH! That hurt!"

"You disgusting little worm. How dare you come here?" a proud and haughty voice rang out. Assassin looked about quickly, looking for the source.

"AH! Please forgive me, your Majesty! Spare your loyal subject!" He then began to look up, having caught a glimpse of golden light up top the Manor.

"You'd dare to look up at me? Know your place, mongrel!" Assassin caught a glimpse of a golden armored man surrounded what appeared to be golden lights, before said lights released a torrent of weapons upon him.

"GGGAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed as the weapons collided with him. However, behind the mask, he smiled.

'Well, that's step one...' and then a sword plunged through his mask and his face.

The torrent of weapons continued to bombard the courtyard for a few seconds more, then the golden armored man, Archer, stopped and looked at the eviscerated corpse of Assassin. His entire body was practically ripped to shreds by the maelstrom of weapons, and his face was torn beyond recognition. His body was bleeding both blood and more of that white substance, particularly on the right side of his body.

"You are not worthy to gaze upon me," Archer continued as he looked down on the body. "A filthy worm like you should face the ground, crawl on your stomach, ...and die." So saying, he dispersed the lights surrounding himself, and the weapons that had been fired disappeared in a flash of golden light, returning to wherever they had been summoned from. Archer himself then vanished, and the familiars sent by the other Masters, hidden throughout the vicinity, quickly took off to tell of the events witnessed here.

However, none stayed long enough to see Assassin's body vanish, but even if they had, they would have seen nothing out of the ordinary as he disappeared. After all, Servants dissolve into energy as they die, so there was no reason to watch. On the other hand, had they looked closely, they would have noticed that his left eye, which was a strange red, shut just before his body vanished, and his body seemed to leave an afterimage of itself that slowly faded away.

_That_ was not normal for a Servant dying.

_**Inside the**** Mansion**_

Tokiomi looked out onto the courtyard and smiled. Even if Assassin hadn't been the Servant he had been expecting, the original plan for him to fake his death against Archer had worked perfectly. Now that the other Masters believed him to be gone, Assassin was free to spy on the other Servants and learn of their abilities. Tokiomi turned to see his Servant, who had his back to the wall with his arms crossed. "Well, everything went rather smoothly, wouldn't you agree, Gilgamesh?"

"These games of yours are tiresome and tedious. They waste my precious time, Tokiomi."

Tokiomi simply bowed. "I am ever so grateful to you, your Highness. I simply ask that you wait just a little longer. Soon, the other Servants will make their moves, and you will be ready to face them."

Gilgamesh moved away from the wall. "So be it. For now, I will amuse myself with simple reconnaissance. This age... is rather interesting."

Tokiomi looked up slightly at that, "You mean to say the modern age is to your liking?"

"It's unspeakably ugly. But... that's fine in its own way. I will play along with your little schemes for the moment. Everything of value in this world belongs to me, after all, so I can assure you that no matter how valuable this Grail might be, I will allow no lowly mongrel to even touch it without my consent." At this, Archer began to dissolve into golden dust. "Tokiomi, I leave the details to you."

Tokiomi was silent after Archer left. Then, he leaned back into his chair, sighing. "I never would have thought Gilgamesh would materialize as the Archer class, not to mention with such a high level Independent Action skill. Regardless, I believe I can let Kirei handle things from here."

_**Elsewhere (Mackenzie Residence)**_

"Yes!" Waver cheered as Rider continued to watch a military documentary on the TV. Currently, his 'grandparents,' the Mackenzies, were sleeping, and Waver was hoping to get some rest himself. However, his rat familiar had reported back and revealed that Assassin was currently dead.

"Hey Rider, didn't you hear me? Great news! One of the seven is out!" Waver then looked at Rider, who was currently eating some cookies while watching the documentary on the ground.

"Really, well who was it?" Rider responded with an almost bored tone.

"It was Assassin!" Waver was surprised by his tone. From what he had seen of him, he thought Rider would have upped and flat-out asked him who it was in an excited voice. "Aren't you glad? One of the Servants is out of the picture!"

"Calm down. No one cares if Assassin is dead or alive. He's only good at sneaking around and striking from the shadows. He could never pose a threat to me." Rider responded with a bored tone. At that, Waver realized there was some truth to the statement. Assassins, statistically, were not equipped to fight other Servants head on. They were much better suited at taking down the Masters.

"Even so, Assassin's equipped to strike from the shadows, while you're more the type to face the enemy head on. So, I guess it's good news for us that the guy who uses sneak attacks is out first, right?" Waver then realized that Rider's attention was once again on the television.

"... Hmm, this 'Clinton' character will be a formidable enemy, even more so than Darius the Third..."

Waver then sighed again. 'He's not even paying attention to me, is he?' Which is why he was wasn't prepared when Rider spoke directly to him.

"How was Assassin killed?" Rider then turned about to look at him. "Who defeated him?"

"Uh, I think it was Tohsaka's Servant. He was wearing golden armor, but, everything happened so fast that I couldn't tell exactly what..."

"YOU FOOL!" Rider then flicked Waver in the forehead (again), "If I am to fight our enemies, then I must know how they defeated their enemies! Well, did anything stand out about the golden Servant?"

"I-I don't know. It happened so fast that..." Waver then realized that Rider was preparing to flick him again. "Okay! So, uh... you know how a Servant only has one Noble Phantasm?"

Rider nodded, "Yes, but it is possible to have two, or even three or four. As you know, Noble Phantasms are the physical manifestations of a hero's most enduring legends. They could be a weapon, specific ability, or even special way to attack."

"So, maybe a sword that could make dozens of copies of itself?"

"Yes, that could qualify as a single Noble Phantasm."

Waver then realized something. 'Wait, those weapons weren't copies. Each had its own unique shape, and there were more than just swords...'

Rider then snapped him out of his reverie...

"Ah, forget it. We'll just have to discover each of our enemies' abilities as we encounter them. No use worrying about it!"

...as in he slapped him out literally with a slap to the back.

Waver twitched in pain. "D-do you really think that's smart?" He felt like he couldn't move his lower body.

Rider simply gave him a huge grin. "Yes, in fact it's more fun this way! Food, sex, sleep, and war! No matter what you do, you should always enjoy it to the fullest! That is the secret of life. Anyway, get ready boy, we're going to ride forth and find some entertainment!"

Waver looked at him, still in pain. "We 'ride forth?' To where?"

Rider shrugged. "Anywhere, I suppose."

"C'mon!"

"You don't honestly believe you were the only one watching Tohsaka. The others will likely begin to come out now as well. And we will be ready for them." Rider grinned as he brought out his glowing blade.

Waver suddenly felt his body start working again. "No no no no no! You'll blow up the whole house!"

Why did this have to happen to him?

_**Fuyuki**_** _Church_ **

Kirei stood in front of the Christian church, facing his father. "My Servant has been lost. I have forfeited my rights as a Master and cannot continue the Holy Grail War. In accordance with the treaty I, Kirei Kotomine, ask the Church to shelter and protect me."

"Your request is accepted. In my role as judge I, Risei Kotomine, shall guarantee your safety." Risei told his son and motioned him to enter. "Enter in peace, my son." Kirei nodded his head before stepping into the church. It was a simple church on the inside, nothing too extravagant and a little dark, but it served its purpose as a place of worship as well as any other. No one would suspect anything out of the ordinary.

Especially that this specific church watched over a secret war between magicians.

"Father…" Kirei began as Risei closed the doors, the sound echoing across the otherwise empty church. "Is anyone watching this church?"

"Of course not." Risei responded in a confident tone. "This place has been declared as a neutral sanctuary. The Holy Church will censure any Master who defies this decree. Also…" Risei then turned to him with a strange look on his face. "Your Servant was able to enter here undetected and without my knowledge for a good half-hour."

Kirei mentally smirked. It would appear that Assassin had given him the treatment he gave everyone save himself. "Of course." Kirei nodded to his father. "Even if he acts not quite how one would expect, he is an Assassin."

"Did someone call my name?" A cheery voice rang out. Assassin then walked out from behind a pew, waving to both of them like he didn't have a care in the world. He was currently holding a book in one hand and a drink in the other, which was somehow half-empty despite the fact that he had not taken off his mask. "I was wondering where you had gone, Master, but the father wouldn't let me go look for you."

"That's because you're supposed to be dead, Assassin." Risei replied, the tone he used obviously showing he had given this speech to Assassin already.

"But I wanna go out, father!" Assassin whined as he got on his knees and begged.

Kirei then finally spoke. "Do not fear, Assassin, your relaxation time is over," Kirei told the Servant, who cocked his head. "You will leave the church undetected and spy on the other Masters. Remain undetected at all costs."

"Alright..." Assassin then said as he put his book and drink down.

"But first," Kirei said, stopping his Servant. "We have something we need to discuss. Father, if you would please excuse us."

Risei nodded. "Do not worry, my son." So saying, he left the room, leaving Kirei and Assassin alone. Assassin watched him go, and, after the door had closed behind Risei and a few seconds had passed, he turned back to his Master.

"Well, I take it was quite a show?" Assassin inquired, but his voice had lost the upbeat tone it had before, returning to low and serious.

"Indeed, it was. The other Masters no doubt believe you to be eliminated." Kirei responded. "I must admit, that Noble Phantasm, _Izanagi_, was quite impressive. I take it your left eye has been replaced?"

"Yes. It is useful, but impractical after one use. I have replaced my spare left eye with my true trump card." So saying, he removed his mask partially, revealing his left eye, whole and hale. However, while it had been red with three tomoe before, it now had a ripple-like pattern which spread entirely over the eyeball, with light purple irides and sclerae. "Now, I will be able to bring out my full power."

Kirei was silent. "I'm curious. Every time we are around someone else, even my father or Tokiomi Tohsaka, you always maintain that foolish personality. Yet only around me do you drop the mask."

Assassin simply stared at Kirei before taking his mask completely off. For the first time, Kirei truly saw the face of his Servant, and he was surprised by what he saw. Assassin appeared to be in his late twenties to early thirties, but a passerby would have sworn he was older, due to the scarring on the right half of his face which resembled deeply-aged wrinkles. As for the left side of his face, it was unmarked , but it had a paler skin tone compared to the other side.

Assassin simply smiled at his Master's surprise. "I know that this wasn't quite what you meant by 'drop the mask,' but it will do for the reasoning I give you. By fooling everyone with my 'happy go-lucky' attitude, I gain the advantage, as our enemies will likely plan their strategies based on how I act. You are the only one who needs to know that that is but a mask, for the moment."

Kirei was silent. "I suppose that makes sense."

"Indeed, but there is another reason I do this."

Kirei looked at him in confusion. What other reason could there be?

"Simply put, it is because I feel a kinship with you." Kirei was now truly confused. What did he mean by that? "We are very similar, you and I, Two peas in a pod, if you will. We both have empty hearts, and we both seek to fill them."

Kirei faced Assassin. "Empty hearts?"

Assassin smiled, putting his mask back on. "Regardless, I sense that the first true battle of the Grail War will be beginning soon. I should head out." He turned to leave. "Do not worry, Master. Everything will become clear in time." Then, a vortex of sorts appeared where the hole in his mask was, and Assassin's body disappeared into it, the vortex itself eventually disappearing as well.

Kirei looked where Assassin was but a moment before. 'Do I really have an empty heart? Is that why I seek the Grail? To fill that hole?' He shook his head. The first battle was beginning soon, the time for reflection could come afterwards.

_**The Next Morning (Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel)**_

Sola-Ui stepped out of the hotel bathroom, having just finished taking a morning shower. She quickly got dressed in her usual attire, being a long-sleeved white covered blouse with a red ribbon tie, black pants, and red high heels. She liked getting up early, unlike Kayneth, who usually slept till eleven in the morning, and Lancer, who usually slept till noon. It gave her much needed 'alone time,' such as catching up on reading, looking up the latest fashion, and watching that miracle of modern life known to most as a TV.

'Well, with both of them getting ready to head off to the War, and Kayneth planning to sulk in the shadows, I guess I'll more time to myself...' Sola-Ui thought, before smelling something coming from the kitchen. 'Strange, I haven't gotten outside yet...' Upon opening the door, she was greeted by a sight she never would have thought possible. Well, two actually.

The first sight was the fact that both Kayneth _and _Lancer were already up and dressed before her. That alone was a shock. The second sight was the fact that they were actually _cooking_ breakfast. At least, they were _trying _to. Kayneth appeared to be trying to figure out how to properly use the stove, while Lancer was trying to use the toaster. Judging by the fact that the eggs on the stove appeared to be burning and the toast in the toaster was burnt, they were obviously in over their heads. What made it even funnier was the fact they kept bumping into each other and utterly making fools of themselves.

"I told you need to set the toaster for 4 minutes, and watch it!" Kayneth yelled at Lancer.

"And I told you you need to stir the eggs so they don't stick to the pan!" Lancer yelled back.

So engrossed were they in their efforts to salvage something from their mistakes and snapping at each other, they didn't notice Sola-Ui until she was practically right next to them.

"I take it you need some help?" She asked. The two men simply looked at her.

"Yes..." they muttered with their heads bowed low. She couldn't help but giggle a little bit at the scene. They looked like children.

_Thirty minutes later: _

"So, exactly why were you both up so early?" Sola-Ui asked as the three sat down around the table. They had managed save breakfast and now were eating eggs and toast.

Kayneth looked at her. "According to one of my familiars, Assassin was killed last night by Tokiomi Tohsaka's Servant. I have decided to set up a plan to draw the other Servants out. Tonight, Lancer will stay by the docks and issue a challenge to all Servants able to hear. This will be a perfect way to gage the combat abilities of the others. As to why we were up so early, since the first true battle of the War is about to begin, I... decided to treat you to breakfast."

Lancer then spoke up. "And I decided to help him. Of course, things didn't go... quite as well as we would have hoped."

Sola-Ui simply shook her head at that. "Regardless, are you sure you will be able to face the other Servants, Lancer?"

Lancer smiled. "No need to be concerned, little missy! I am Whitebeard, the most powerful Servant in this War! I'm certain I can handle anything the other Servants can throw at me."

Kayneth then finished his breakfast. "Indeed." In his mind, however, Lancer was still a tool. A powerful tool, but one nonetheless. Still, he couldn't help but feel a little gratitude for him. "Well Lancer, prepare yourself. We're heading to the docks to prepare the trap."

Lancer had finished by this time as well. "As you wish, Master." So saying, he assumed spirit form. Normally, he would have preferred to walk around in materialized, but both Kayneth and Sola-Ui had pointed out that he would stick out like a sore thumb in a crowd, not to mention it was next to impossible to find modern clothing big enough to fit him.

Sola-Ui looked at both of them. "Be careful," she said to both of them.

Kayneth and Lancer, in spirit form, nodded, then exited the room.

_**Elsewhere**_

Maiya Hisau, assistant and 'lover' of Emiya Kiritsugu, walked down the streets of Fuyuki City in silence while carrying a brown suitcase in her right hand containing several guns, which Kiritsugu requested. Kiritsugu's wife, Irisviel von Einzbern, had arrived in Fuyuki City this morning along with Kiritsugu's Servant Saber, whose real name was Arturia Pendragon. In other words, King Arthur, the holder of Excalibur, the Once and Future King of Britain, was a girl. Irisviel would pose as Saber's Master while she (Maiya) and Kiritsugu assassinated the other Masters from the shadows.

Admittedly, protecting the woman Kiritsugu truly loved with his heart and bore his child left a... sour with a touch of bitterness taste in Maiya's mouth. However, Kiritsugu was the man who saved her from the Hell she had once called home and the man she felt the closest thing to what people called 'love,' even if he did not love her back. So, Maiya was willing to ignore whatever personal feelings; indeed, she had trained herself to block such emotions from interfering with her actions; she had and focused on the the matter at hand.

'There shouldn't be a problem...' She thought to herself as she continued to walk through the streets. Along the way, she passed by a long-haired man wearing a black suit and orange sunglasses. The man in question appeared to be window-shopping, but when she passed him, she felt... something. As if a cloud of dread had suddenly been cast over her. She involuntarily shivered as she passed and looked behind her. To her surprise, he wasn't there anymore.

"Going somewhere, madam?" A voice asked. She quickly turned about and realized the man was standing in front of her. He gave her a smile. "Forgive me if I startled you, but you seemed lost."

Maiya was silent, but her mind was racing. A voice inside of her head was telling to get away from this man, but she knew she couldn't just leave without answering. That would draw suspicion from him. "I am well, thank you. I was just heading to my hotel."

The man simply nodded. Maiya noted she couldn't see his eyes behind the glasses. "Ah, I see. Well, it's been nice speaking you, Miss...?"

She wondered whether she should answer, but decided that it would probably be better to. "Hisau. Maiya Hisau. And you are?"

The man smiled and briefly bowed his head. "My name is Vlad Dornez. Good day to you, Ms. Hisau."

Maiya simply nodded before heading off to the motel. The man named Vlad watched her go, and once she was out of sight, chuckled.

"Well well well. Looks like the Masters are coming out of hiding." Avenger grinned. "Something's gonna go down tonight. Better keep an eye out."

_**Later that Night (Docks)**_

Saber walked down the road that was in between two separate crate stacks with Irisviel behind her. They had sensed the presence of a hostile Servant not long before, and Saber could tell this was an attempt by the Servant to choose the battlefield.

'A wise move,' Saber had to admit. 'At least they made sure it would be away from prying eyes.'

Saber then stopped in her tracks and motioned for Irisviel to do the same. "I know you are here, Servant." Saber said out loud to the otherwise empty docks. "Cease hiding in the shadows like Assassin and face me!"

There was silence, then a mighty laugh rang out for them both to hear. "Gurarararaha! Well, I didn't think any Servants would react so quickly to my challenge..." So saying, a _massive _figure appeared ahead of them.

Saber wasn't ashamed to say she had a double-take when she got a good look at him. 'A giant!?' Then she got a good look at the massive bisento in his hands. 'So this is Lancer...'

"Indeed, I am Lancer," He spoke as if reading her mind. Irisviel continued to gawk at him. "And it would appear you two are the first to arrive. Prepare yourselves, for my Master has ordered me to kill you."

Saber simply smiled grimly. "You can try, Lancer, however..." At this, Saber's suit disappeared in a flash of light, being replaced with her blue battle dress and silver armor. "You will find me not so easy to defeat, nor will I show any mercy to you." Saber readied her stance, gripping Excalibur, which was wrapped in her technique Invisible Air, keeping it from being seen by prying eyes.

Lancer's response was to smile and laugh good-naturedly. " Gurararahahaha! A fine speech, without a doubt! I'm glad my first opponent is you, Saber." He then readied his own weapon.

The two stared at each other for a moment. Then, without any warning, they lunged.

The Fourth Holy Grail War had begun in earnest.

_**Elsewhere** **(Alley near the Docks)**_

"Master Kariya! Saber and Lancer have begun their fight." Berserker turned to Kariya. "Should we join in?"

Kariya was silent. Berserker's 'Soul Perception' was unbelievably useful, as it allowed her to sense where the other Servants were and, if they were fighting, tell which Servants were which.

He shook his head. "Not yet. We will wait a few moments to see if Archer shows up. If he does, do your best to take him out. If he doesn't, you both have my full permission to take them both out."

Berserker and her Weapon nodded. Soul smiled. "Well, things are getting interesting."

_**Elsewhere**** (Fuyuki Bridge)**_

"RIDER! What are we doing up here!?" Waver yelled as they stood on top of the bridge. Admittedly, it was an amazing view, but Waver was far to concerned with holding on for dear life to acknowledge that point.

"Simple! Two Servants are battling even as we speak. We are here to observe the fight. Besides, isn't the view impressive?"

"Yeah, whatever! Just get me down from here!"

Rider turned to look at him. "Ha! Don't worry, Master! If you fall, I will catch you."

Waver was just silent, hoping that those Servants would hurry up and finish their fight. Before he lost the fight with his stomach.

_**Elsewhere (Streets of Fuyuki)**_

Caster quickly raced through the nearly empty streets to where he could sense the battle starting. After dropping the kid off yesterday at the police department, he had spent his time trying to find another Master and keeping a low profile. Unfortunately, he had yet to find another Master. He wasn't too concerned about Prana, thanks to his scarf, but he knew it was only capable of giving him enough Prana to stay manifested. If he went up against another Servant like this, he would lose.

Which was why he was currently heading to the battlefield, as he knew that if one of the battling Servants died, he could potentially form a contract with the former Master. Also, he was itching to watch a good fight and maybe even join in.

"I just hope I can make it in time. I'm all fired up!"

_**Elsewhere (Upon a Building)**_

Avenger smiled as he sensed the two Servants fight each other. He knew even now the other Servants were either watching from afar or preparing to join in the fray. It was about time to announce the presence of the eighth Servant of the Holy Grail War.

"Such a beautiful night for a walk," Avenger mused as he looked up at the full moon. "I'm dying to sink my teeth into something..."

_**Back at the Docks (Up on the Dock Crane)** _

Assassin was silent as he watched the battle between Saber and Lancer. He had just finished using his Sharingan eye to see behind Saber's wind barrier, and he had to admit he was impressed.

"The Sword of Promised Victory? Truly, a worthy contender has arrived."

He already knew where Kayneth was located, as well as Kiritsugu and his assistant. But his role here was to simply observe, and to prevent the other Masters from taking each other out. That last part might not have been what he had been ordered to do, but he hadn't been given the order to _not_ prevent them from killing each other.

"Well, let's get this party started..."

* * *

**And that's the third chapter! Sorry for anyone hoping that the action would truly start here. Berserker! What can the fans hope to see in the next chapter?**

**Berserker: Well, all the Servants will meet and maybe some fighting, but other than that, they'll have to wait and see.**

**Caster: Also, X has to tell you that updates from here on out will probably be sporadic, due to school and personal things, but he assures you that he will be working on this in his free time.**

**Yup! Thanks, the both of you. By the way, where's Archer and Avenger?**

**Rider: Well, (holds up an answering machine) this...**

**Avenger: "HELLO EVERYBODY, WE'RE HERE ON EPIC MEAL TIME! I'M SAUCE BOSS AND TONIGHT WE'RE EATING THIS BLONDE LITTLE WANNABE KING-OF-HEROES BITCH!"**

**Archer: "Not tonight! Prepare to die, Twilight!"**

**...Okay, here's Lancer's Skill Sheet. **

Servant: Lancer

Master: Kayneth Archibald

Identity: Edward Newgate "Whitebeard"

Series- One Piece

Sex: Male

Strength: A+

Endurance: A++

Agility: C+

Mana: A+

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A++

_Class Skills-_

Magic Resistance: Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus, a chant of two verses is equivalent to a Six-Line incantation.

E: Cannot cancel spells, but magic damage is reduced somewhat.

_Personal Skills-_

Battle Continuation- The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

A++: As Whitebeard survived multiple instantly fatal injuries during the Battle of Maineford, his ability to survive attacks is beyond anything any other Servants in existence can reach. At this level, he can weather a direct hit from a Anti-Army Noble Phantasm on the level of the Gordius Wheel's full power. Grants him the ability to survive the complete destruction of his heart or brain long enough to finish the battle.

Charisma- The natural talent to command an army. Increases the ability of allies during group battles. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King.

A: Can be said to have achieved the greatest level of popularity as a human being. He achieved it as he was the leader of one of largest pirate crews in the world, as well as one of the Four Emperors of the Sea.

Disengage- The ability to break away from combat.

C: Bonus effect of returning battle conditions to what they were at the beginning of the match.

Military Tactics: Tactical knowledge used not for one-on-one combat situations, but for battles where many are mobilized. Bonus modifiers are provided during use of one's own Anti-Army Noble Phantasm or when dealing against an enemy Anti-Army Noble Phantasm.  
B: Whitebeard was long considered a a skilled military strategist, able to rival the finest tacticians of the Marines.

Instinct- The power to "feel" the most favorable developments for oneself during battle.

A: Refined sixth sense is now close to true precognition. Bonus effect of reducing by half the penalties caused by obstructed vision and hearing. Stems from his usage of Kenbunshoku Haki, which allowed him to predict attacks in life.

_Noble Phantasm:_

Gura Gura No Mi (Quake Quake Fruit): A+++: (Anti-World): Whitebeard's most powerful ability. It grants him the ability to create powerful shock waves by shattering the air like glass. These shock waves then can be redirected into the ground, resulting in earthquakes and, if under the seafloor, tsunamis. He can also create such quakes even in the air, rendering airborne attacks ineffective. He can also use these shock waves to attack enemies, widespread or specific targets. It also allows him to create a 'quake bubble' around his hand or bisento to increase the power of an attack and manipulate the air with his hands to tilt the environment around him. Capable of being used in conjunction with his weapon for more variance. He can control the power and range of the attacks, making it a very versatile weapon. Also capable of blocking physical and many magical attacks.

**Well, that's all for this chapter! Make sure to review! Tell me what you thought! Heck, make a page on TV Tropes about this!**

**...Please?**


	4. Eight Servants, Gather!

**Hello everybody, this is X the Reaper! Today, I'm bringing you the next installment to Fate: Zero Sanity. **

**Finally, the first true battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War begins!**

**Sorry for the long delay. I was originally going to update this sooner, but I decided to have this chapter beta'd by a reviewer, EVA-Saiyajin. Unfortunately, he had things to do, so it was delayed a little bit. Thankfully, I heard back from him, so I have changed some things, particularly Archer's interactions as well as Lancer and Saber's.**

**Also, to address a point that was brought up in some reviews about Whitebeard's Noble Phantasms: Why isn't Haki or his bond with his nakama listed as some of his Noble Phantasms?**

**First, Whitebeard has access to all three types of Haki: Kenbunshoku, Busoshoku, and Haoshoku **

**The first is already covered by his 'Instinct' skill, the second is covered by his massive level of endurance and strength, and the third, since its best effectiveness is overpowering the wills of others, it's not very effective here since every Servant summoned has a very strong will.**

**Second, his bond to his nakama would likely manifest itself as something akin to Rider's Noble Phantasm. I don't feel like blatantly using a rip-off of another Servant's Noble Phantasm if said Servant is already appearing in the story. It just wouldn't feel unique.**

**Besides, Whitebeard's already pretty strong without such things anyway. If he had them, he would be BROKEN, even by some of the other Servant's standards. **

**Yes, that includes Tobi and Alucard. Now, Whitebeard, since this header was all about you, read the disclaimer.**

**Lancer: Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are all owned by their respective owners. Also, thanks to The Infamous Man for providing the idea for the fic, and to Sentinel07 for being the one to inspire X to write the fic in the first place. Also, thanks to EVA-Saiyajin for agreeing to be the first beta reader.**

**Let the awesomeness begin!**

* * *

_**Nighttime, Fuyuki Docks**_

The two Servants stared at each other, neither of the two moving a muscle. Irisviel did not even attempt to breath as the two legendary heroes stared each other down. She was still staring at Lancer, already able to tell he was not one to be underestimated. She wondered just what someone like him was able to do to be able to be placed on the Throne of Heroes.

'Still, though his grab is that of some sort of pirate or some high ranking naval officer, I don't remember ever hearing about such a massive man even existing.' Irisviel then took a step back, the crunching gravel under her feet sounding like gunshots in the sheer quiet. Apparently, that was the signal that both of them were waiting for, as they immediately raced towards each other like hungry wolves.

Saber's blade clashed with Lancer's bisento, both pushing at each other to gain the edge. While Lancer had the obvious advantage in strength, Saber had made sure to get in as close as she could and catch Lancer's weapon while it was at an awkward angle, gaining the advantage in leverage. Even so, she had to push with all her strength to keep him off balance.

"Not bad, brat." Lancer remarked, making Saber's eyes narrow. "I haven't even started fighting at full strength, and you're still holding your own. But..." He suddenly stopped resisting, and Saber, still pushing forward, moved closer. Before she could recover from that mistake, Lancer cocked back his arm and _punched_ her in the chest. Even with the armor, the blow sent her flying backward. "Don't get cocky! A girl like you shouldn't forget about surprise moves."

Saber recovered quickly and looked down at her armor. It was dented where it had been struck by Lancer's blow. She realized just what kind of strength someone would have to have to dent it this badly.

"Well, I'm surprised. From that level of strength I would have sworn you were of the Berserker class." She stared at Lancer with a new level of respect. Lancer simply grinned.

"True, but madness doesn't suit me." Lancer took the initiative this time, rushing forward with his bisento held low. Saber quickly blocked it, and Lancer rushed forward with his fist. This time, though, Saber was ready for it. She used prana burst for a quick burst of speed, rushing under the blow and striking Lancer with her sword in the side. Lancer grunted and moved back, while Saber took advantage of the lost ground, moving in to keep him off balanced.

She quickly struck twice more, once in the leg and once in the arm. The leg blow was a simple nick, but the arm took slightly more damage. She swung for a third, but Lancer intercepted it with his weapon, breaking Saber's good luck streak. He responded another punch, which, while she did block with her sword, was still enough to send her backwards. Lancer swung his lance back up, aiming to take her through the head with the next hit. Saber only avoided it by tilting her head to the left, but Lancer didn't let that stop him.

Now, he brought the bisento back and thrust forward even faster, this time taking some of Saber's hair off. He quickly let off even more thrusts and jabs with his weapon, each faster than the last. Saber dodged what she could and deflected the rest with her invisible sword, each deflection being hard due to the strength behind them. Still, while some blows did make it past her guard, all the damage they did was simply to cut her dress and small slashes on her skin. Quickly, Saber timed the intervals between the strikes and struck, managing to deflect the next blow and bisento itself. She managed to slash him across the chest again, but it was a shallow and small cut. Lancer once again took up the offensive with vigor, forcing Saber to take several steps back but also to the side so Irisviel wouldn't be involved. Lancer swung again, this time with much more strength, and Saber ducked the blow.

The blow in question struck the crates behind her, creating wide gashes in all of them and toppling the majority. The contents spilled out to cover both combatants, but it appeared to be harmless flour, as it was white stuff that clouded both of the Servant's vision. The two quickly moved back in order to get a clear view of each other, and once they locked eyes again, they went right back to it. The air was once again filled with the sound of clanging metal.

_**Elsewhere**_

Kiritsugu Emiya spied on the fight with his assistant, Maiya, from the shadows of the dockyard. Apparently, despite his advanced age, Lancer was able to match Saber in strength and then some. While Saber did have the advantage in speed, it was apparent that Lancer was able to take what blows he did receive from Saber and keep fighting without much difference. Kiritsugu could also tell that Lancer was an experienced fighter, as he seemed to be able to predict Saber's moments. Lancer's attire also suggested he was from some point during the ages of piracy, but like his wife, Kiritsugu couldn't remember ever reading anything about a pirate, or even a human, as big as this man. What worried him was the fact that Lancer's bisento seemed to be his Noble Phantasm, which could cause problems if he decided to use it.

And those were just Kiritsugu's concerns about _Lancer _alone. His Master was an entirely different matter altogether.

"Someone's put up a barrier…" Kiritsugu stated to Maiya, who looked at him expectantly. "Probably the Master of the Servant."

"From up there, we can survey the entire battlefield." Maiya told Kiritsugu while inclining her head towards the crane.

"Indeed, it would be the best vantage point." Kiritsugu responded while looking at the crane. "However, from what we can gather from Archer's Noble Phantasm, should he arrive here, that would be the first area he would go to."

True, another one of his concerns was Tohsaka's Servant, Archer. While he had only seen him in action briefly, the speed at which he killed Assassin with that torrent of weaponry was not to be taken lightly. It might not be the most original or flashy style, Kiritsugu had to admit, but it was without a doubt effective.

"You think he'll arrive here?" Maiya asked him. Kiritsugu simply smiled grimly.

"I highly doubt Saber was the only one to receive Lancer's challenge. Plus, from what we saw, Archer doesn't seem like the type of Servant who would let such an opportunity go to crush another." Kiritsugu returned his gaze to the battlefield. "Maiya, approach from the eastern wharf. I'll take the west so we'll be able to observe both the battle and the crane at the same time."

Maiya nodded before taking off to get into position.

Kiritsugu then smirked as the sounds of the battle rang through the air and said to himself, "Show me what you can do, my adorable King of Knights…"

**Nearby**

Avenger smiled to himself as he watched Saber's _true_ master went off to perform his plan. He had to admit that he was impressed. The man was a master of striking from the shadows, and he was taking advantage of the fact that Masters usually hid behind their Servants to bring the fight to them personally. In fact, Avenger was willing to bet that if he himself wasn't currently trying to hide his presence, the legendary "Magus Killer" would have known he was there from a mile away.

He decided to not interfere. After all, if Lancer's Master wasn't even capable of defending himself from a surprise attack, he simply didn't have what it takes to survive a Grail War. He did hope that Lancer would find a new Master if that happened, though.

It would be a shame if one of the seven capable of being able to kill him died this early in the War.

'So...,' he wondered as he turned his attention back to the battle. 'How will this play out?'

_**Back to the Fight** _

Saber jumped back from Lancer's newest attack, quickly countering with a blow of her own. Once again, she managed to strike his body, creating another shallow gash. Both once again jumped back from each other, simply staring at each other wounds. Saber had received multiple small cuts along her body, as well as another dent to her armor, but nothing too serious. Lancer had received more grievous injuries in comparison: Multiple small cuts along his legs and chest, two longer cuts along his arms, and one shallow but still long slash across his chest. However, he still stood as tall and strong as when they had begun.

"Impressive. You are truly worthy of your class, Lancer." Saber remarked with respect.

"Likewise to you, Saber. Despite your youth, you're among some of the finest sword fighters I've ever seen." Lancer grinned. "Dracule Mihawk would have been proud to face you in combat."

Saber looked at him confused. He elaborated. "The greatest swordsman of my time. He would have been impressed by your skills. But that's neither here nor there." Lancer face became serious. "It's time to stop playing, however. Prepare yourself, girl. Let me show you my Noble Phantasm."

Lancer lifted his bisento as Saber and Irisviel watched. Suddenly, the blade seemed to be surrounded by some sort of bubble. Saber prepared herself as Lancer swung the bisento forward with a mighty bellow.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Suddenly, a massive shockwave was released from the blade, hurtling forward at high speeds. Saber eyes widened with shock at the sight, and only just avoided taking full brunt of the attack by using prana burst to move out of the way. Even so, she still took the edge of the blastwave and was sent flying several meters into some shipping crates. The shockwave continued onward before smashing into some more crates, completely destroying them.

"Saber!" Irisviel yelled. Saber slowly got back up, holding her side with one hand. The shockwave had damaged the armor, warping it and had felt like being hit with a hammer. She had a feeling that if she had taken the blow head-on, it would have completely crushed her armor and probably would have broken something important.

Lancer looked at her with respect. "Not bad, girl. My Noble Phantasm, _Gura Gura No Mi_, is very hard to dodge when swung like that. Still, it's obvious you won't be able to stand many more blows like that."

Saber once again assumed a fighting stance. 'Unbelievable, that attack was powerful. Lancer will prove to be even more of a challenge than I thought. I might even be forced to use Excalibur to win this...'

_**Fuyuki Bridge**_

"Hm…" Rider hummed out as he stroke his beard, his eyes narrowing as he looked to the harbor. "It seems that Lancer has gotten the upper hand against Saber. If things go on like this, she might very well lose his fight..."

"What?" Waver asked, tears coming out of his eyes as he held onto the bridge's steel frame as if his life depended on it.

Which it kind of did.

"Saber is currently losing her battle with Lancer. Unless someone interferes, she will lose." Rider replied.

"W-What's so bad about that?" Waver stammered out as he looked at his Servant. "I-I mean, it'd be one less Servant to deal with!"

"Fool!" Rider roared, making Waver gasp in fright. "I wished to wait until the other Masters and Servants arrived, but with things going as they are, Saber will surely die! Such a thing cannot happen! It would be much simpler to gather them together and finish them all at once, but this might prevent it from happening!"

"A-Are you insane?!" Waver stuttered out in freight, only for the King of Conquerors to ignore him and lift his blade into the air.

"Victory without ruin! Domination without disgrace! That is true conquest!" Rider proclaimed as electricity crackled along the blade as he sliced through the very air, once again summoning the Gordius Wheel, Waver crying out in terror as he held onto the frame for dear life. "The time for observation is over! We shall participate in this battle, boy!"

"Y-You're crazy!" Waver shouted back, clutching to the steel beam even harder than before.

"I can leave you here, if that is what you wish." Rider spoke, making Waver's eyes widen in freight.

"Y-You idiot! Get me down! Damn you, I'll go!"

_**Back With Kiritsugu**_

Kiritsugu peered out of his scope to the two Servants. Lancer's recently revealed ability were truly troubling. He had to find Lancer's Master as soon as possible, if only to get rid of one of, if not the, biggest threat in the war. He then turned his attention to his wife, who was standing where she was originally.

"She is still safe. Good." Kiritsugu allowed himself to think with a mental sigh of relief before looking back at the Servants battling. It appears that Lancer was turning up on his offensive, while Saber struggled with her defense. She could not even land a single blow, as each was blocked by that strange shockwave. Apparently, that 'Gura Gura No Mi' could also be used for defense. He then looked around and saw a figure standing on top of the warehouse. It seemed that Lancer's Master in the area after all…

"Perfect." Kiritsugu thought while aiming for the Master's head only to stop as he saw something large and shiny wobble near the Master. Most likely a defensive spell, which meant his attack would most likely be ineffective. And it was too far for him to use the Origin Shot effectively… "Damn…"

He then began to scan the field again, and noticed something out of the corner of his eye on the crane. He focused on the figure on top, making him look through his scope. He had expected to see Archer there, but his eyes widened when he saw the cloaked figure.

'Assassin!?'

Indeed, the cloaked, masked Servant was watching the battle as well, simply sitting on top of the crane with his arms crossed.

"Maiya, on the crane. Do you see Assassin as well?" Kiritsugu asked, hoping he was not just seeing things.

_"I do, but Assassin should be dead. Why is he here?"_ Maiya responded through the radio after a moment, making Kiritsugu click his tongue in annoyance.

"I knew something was wrong." Kiritsugu told to Maiya before turning his attention back to the fight. "Keep watch over Assassin, I'll take care of Lancer's Master..."

Suddenly, a knife flew out of nowhere and struck Kiritsugu's rifle, knocking it out of his hands. He quickly took out his spare, focusing on Assassin through the scope. Assassin was still in the same place as before, but he had uncrossed his arms and was shaking his pointer finger in a 'no-no' gesture straight at him.

Assassin knew they were here.

"Shit..." Assassin hadn't killed either him or Maiya, and he doubted that Lancer's Master had escaped his notice either. Which meant he wanted them all to live and watch this fight.

"Well, I guess I should just sit back and watch." Looks like he would just have to ride it out.

**_Back to the Fight_ **

Saber clenched Excalibur tightly. She was on the losing end of this battle, and she couldn't find an opening. Lancer was using those shockwaves to serve as offensive attacks launched from his bisento, and even when she made it past them, he would use them as improvised shields to deflect her attacks. She knew that if this continued, she would lose this fight.

The only option at this point was to unsheathe Excalibur and release her ultimate attack. It wouldn't be wise to use it so early, but she could find no other choice.

Lancer prepared to released another shockwave, and she prepared to unsheathe her greatest attack.

At least, that's what would have happened had a chariot drawn by two oxen being ridden by a red haired man bellowing a massive war cry hadn't crashed into the ground in between them, knocking them both back and kicking up a massive amount of dust. Lancer, Saber, and Irisviel coughed to get the dust out of their eyes, and when they opened them, they beheld the rider.

The red haired man in question looked at both Servants. "Both of you, sheath your weapons!" he declared, spreading his arms wide beneath his fur-lined coat. "For you are standing in the presence of a king!"

The three simply stared at the man in shock as he shouted. Just who was this guy?

"My name is Iskandar, the King of Conquerors! In this battle for the Holy Grail, I am participating under the Rider class of Servant!"

Well, that question was answered.

Assassin chuckled. "Well, looks like we have a real man among us today."

Kiritsugu, Maiya, and Kayneth, hidden, simply blinked out of shock.

Avenger grinned. "Well, that's a name that carries weight behind it."

Finally, a young man looked out from inside the chariot, quickly looking at the assembled people. He grabbed Rider by the cloak. "You idiot! What were you thinking, dropping right into the middle of a death match!?"

"Fate has brought us all together to fight for the Grail." Rider continued, not even paying attention to his Master's protests for him to stop. "But first, I would like to ask you both something." The man spread his arms wide, as if to embrace the two Servants. "How about relinquishing the Grail to me and joining my army? If you forfeit your claims to the Grail, I would regard you as friends, and share with you the joys of conquering the world!"

For their parts, the two Servants continued to stare at Rider before finally recovering enough to speak.

"GURARARARAHAHA! An impressive speech and offer, Rider! However, I will have to decline. My Master would not allow it, and besides, I am Whitebeard, one of the Four Emperors of the Seas! I could never willingly bow my head to the service of a fellow ruler!"

"Honestly Rider, did you interrupt our match solely for the purpose of declaring that ridiculous speech? Besides, I myself am a king," Saber declared, looking at Rider with defiance in her eyes. "A king responsible for the well-being of the kingdom of Britain. No matter how great a king you are, I cannot lower myself to the rank of a subject."

"The King of Britain you say?" Rider asked as his eyes widened in both surprise and recognition. "What a surprise! I didn't expect the King of Knights to be a little girl!"

Saber narrowed her eyes. She had been getting enough of that from Lancer. She didn't need another one. "Then perhaps you'd like to test this 'little girl' in battle?" She asked with steel in her voice.

Suddenly, a new voice echoed out. "So, Waver Velvet, you were the one who stole my catalyst."

Waver's eyes widened and he muttered, "N-no way… It can't be him!"

Kayneth's sneer seemed to be audible as his voice echoed out, "I wonder what madness possessed you to steal my relic. I never imagined that you of all people planned to enter the Holy Grail War, Waver Velvet."

Saber's eyes narrowed at the voice of what she assumed was Lancer's Master. She looked towards Lancer, whose eyes were filled with both anger and disappointment, but not for Waver.

Waver's eyes widened even more and his hands actually began to grip Rider's cape, who was strangely silent.

"How would you like to privately school you?" Waver then broke out into cold sweat while Kayneth continued. "The lesson will be how Mages really kill one another. I will teach you all the pain and fear involved…"

"ENOUGH!" Rider shouted, silencing Kayneth. "Voice! I take it you were the one who would have originally been my Master? Well, it appears I will have to thank the boy for stealing my catalyst!" Waver stared at Rider with surprise as he continued. "Only one who is brave enough to join me on the field of battle, without any regard for his own life, only someone like that is worthy of being my Master!"

"Hmph! It appears perhaps it was better that you stole the first catalyst after all, Waver." Kayneth remarked. "No matter. Lancer, prepare to eliminate both of them."

Lancer was silent, then sighed. "So be it, ...after I have heard all that needs to be said."

"Looks like negotiations have failed…" Rider sighed out loud before looking around briefly and asking, "Unless you have something to say, my fellow Servants?"

"What?" Saber looked at him in confusion.

Rider grinned at both of them. "Saber, Lancer. Your duel was excellent and worth watching. I have little doubt that the other Servants are watching even as we speak." He then thrust his arms into the air. "Now, Heroic Spirits, gather here at once! And to those too paralyzed by fear to show your faces, know that Iskandar, King of Conquerors, holds you in utter contempt!"

_**Nearby** _

Caster listened to Rider's challenge, mentally decided whether he should answer. He had been watching the admittedly awesome fight between Saber and Lancer before Rider had arrived, and he didn't know if he wanted to show himself. Logic dictated that since he didn't have a Master, he shouldn't go charging right into battle against three Servants, two of which he knew could kill him like this.

He grinned. But when had he'd ever listened to logic?

"WELL, YOU ASKED FOR IT! FIRE DRAGON: IRON FIST!"

He came flying out from his hiding spot, his fist wrapped in flames. The pink haired teen swung his fist straight at Rider, only for Lancer to use his shockwaves to form a barrier. The fist crashed into it, sending the user flying backwards. However, he recovered midair and landed on his feet. The teen looked at the three Servants and smiled.

"Well, you called and I answered! I'm the Caster of this Holy Grail War!"

Assassin, still up on his crane, smiled grimly. "Well, this certainly brings back memories about a certain knuckle-headed ninja..."

Saber stared at Caster in shock. 'This is Caster!?' She never would have expected a Caster to willing jump into a fight with his bare fists. Their stats weren't suited for physical combat.

Rider smiled. "Well, do you wish to join me then, Caster? I could use a warrior filled with such enthusiasm!"

Caster smiled back. 'This guy reminds me of Elfman,' he mused to himself before speaking out loud. "Sorry, but that's not for me. I think I'll settle for beating all of you to the ground, though."

"Who will defeat who now?" A proud and haughty voice rang out.

All the Servants turned their attention to down the docks. There, standing upon a streetlight, was the golden armored form of Archer.

"First I hear that a mongrel has claimed he will take the Grail for himself, and now another mongrel has claimed he will defeat all the other Servants alone? Now that is truly an amusing tale."

"So, you are Archer?" Lancer asked. "I admit, I was surprised that you were able to defeat Assassin so easily. Tell me, if you alone were able to defeat a single Servant so easily, is it truly so hard to believe that another among us will defeat all the others?"

The golden warrior scowled slightly at that. "Are you implying that your abilities surpass mine? Me, the one true king?"

"Well, if you truly think so highly of yourself, then why not give your name? Surely, if you are a king, then there is no harm to give it to your fellow kings who wish to know?" Rider responded while looking at him.

Two portals of golden light appeared behind Archer, and from them the Servants could make out a sword and spear. "You'd dare claim that you are on the same level as me, mongrel?" Archer replied, his voice gaining an edge to it. "Perhaps I should show you all harsh reality." He aimed the two weapons directly at the Servants, who braced themselves for the fired projectiles.

Alas, it was not to be.

_**Elsewhere**_** _at the Exact Same Time_**

Kariya finally gave the order.

"Kill him."

_**Back with the Servants**_

Suddenly, a figure appeared right behind Archer and swung her weapon. Quickly, Archer responded with grabbing the sword from its portal and blocking the attack. Realizing that she had been caught, the figure quickly jumped back while Archer fired the spear still in its portal. The golden weapon flew forward and struck the Servant, creating an explosion.

The other Servants watched with surprised eyes as the girl appeared, still whole and hale, and the spear was knocked to the side. Her weapon, which they now could see was a scythe, was completely unscathed.

"Is that Berserker?" Caster asked in surprise.

"For someone who should have lost all sanity and reason, she's rather nimble." Rider mused.

'People so young were summoned as Caster and Berserker?' Irisviel thought to herself as he continued to watch the fight. She was surprised that both of them appeared only to be in their teens. 'Then again, I guess they were summoned for a reason.'

Berserker then turned her head to look at all of them and spoke the words, "Yup, I'm the Berserker of this War. Nice to meet all of you!"

Saber was, for not the first time that night, shocked. "She still retains her sanity? That shouldn't be possible!"

"You little mongrel! You'd dare strike at me!?" Archer roared as more golden portals appeared behind him. "I'll show you what happens to those who would strike the king!" Once again, he fired weapons from his portals, a total of two dozen heading straight for her.

Berserker raced to the side, dodging and deflecting as she went. She quickly tilted her head to the right to avoid an axe, then used her scythe to deflect two more spears. She continued this strategy while moving closer to Archer, who continued to fire weapons from the portals. The Servants were silent as they observed the scene, all of them impressed with her obvious skills.

Rider smiled. "I'll have to make sure to make the offer to her as well."

Lancer looked at him. "I take it you'll invite Archer to join you in your conquest as well?"

Rider looked back. "Maybe not, he doesn't seem like the type to sit down and have an honest discussion."

Finally, Archer reached into the gate and grabbed one of the swords: _Dáinsleif_, the demonic sword from the Nibelungen, which is said to possess a curse that requires it to always kill a man once drawn and does not allow it to return to its sheath until such is accomplished. He then aimed the sword directly at Berserker and fired it.

Berserker saw the sword coming too late. She only just avoid taking a grievous injury by twisting her body to the right. Even so, the sword still struck her in the side, drawing blood. She quickly ducked behind some crates.

Archer smiled and prepared to fire another dozen weapons directly at her hiding spot. Meanwhile, Berserker gripped her scythe tightly and concentrated, yelling out a word, which sounded to all who heard like two people at once speaking.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

Her body seemed to be surrounded by a blue aura and her scythe's blade became a crescent moon shape. Archer immediately fired his weapons directly at her. She swung the glowing blade directly at the storm of weapons coming at her, calling out the attack's name.

"WITCH HUNTER!" A blast of energy flew straight out of the scythe and struck the weapons. They were scattered like leaves before a storm, the blast continuing onward toward Archer. However, he quickly jumped over the wave of energy, letting it strike the lamp post. He landed on the ground, and he began to shake in anger.

"You little pest. You'd dare to force me to tread on the ground, I who belong in the heavens!?" He roared as he summoned even more portals, the air behind him literally filled with weaponry. "For this insult, I will make sure there is nothing left of your corpse!"

Berserker simply stared at the massive wall of weaponry, then turned to look at the other Servants. "Feel free to step in and help the person who saved you from being attacked!" She yelled at them.

"Alright then, I'll help. That was such an entertaining show, it would be a shame if it ended that quick." A new voice rang out. Everyone, even Archer, stopped and looked around for the source.

"Who...?" Archer began, before a gunshot rang out, deflecting off his armor. He turned in the direction of the shot, seeing a figure clad in red standing on some crates.

"Well, since you asked nicely, I'll tell you." The figure grinned, showing off teeth that did not belong on any normal human being. "I am the eighth Servant of the Holy Grail War. I am Avenger, though to my friends I'm known as, to quote something I once read, 'the fuck-mothering vampire,' Alucard." He then bowed his head.

Assassin simply stared in shock. "An EIGHTH Servant?! That shouldn't be possible!"

That fact was shared by every Servant and Master who heard Avenger.

"Now that introductions are out of the picture," Avenger put on his patented 'rape face.' "I can beat the crud out of you now."

"Don't you dare mock me, mongrel!" Archer yelled as he aimed his Gate of Babylon at Avenger. "Regardless if your class shouldn't exist, I will destroy you!" Archer fired the Gate at Avenger, who quickly dodged and responded with gunfire from his twin pistols. Archer's armor easily shrugged them off and he continued to fire at him. Finally, a lucky shot took Avenger through the leg, slowing him down. Archer's weapons struck the crippled Servant, completely burying him under a rain of weaponry. When the dust cleared and Archer stopped firing, Avenger's tattered and eviscerated body was clear for all to see.

"Ha! Such is the fate of those who would defy the king. Now then,..." Archer turned back towards Berserker, who had once again gripped her still-glowing scythe tightly and stared at him. "Now that fool is out of the way, I believe I will finish..." Suddenly, a strange sound came to Archer's ears. He turned back to where Avenger laid.

The sound was laughter, and it was coming from Avenger's throat.

"HA HA HA HA! Did you honestly think that something that PATHETIC..." Avenger spoke as he, against all logic, stood back up. "...could kill ME?!" Suddenly, all the Servants realized that the holes in his body were healing up. Torn limbs and organs appeared completely good as new. He looked for all the world like he hadn't just been completely torn to pieces and just got up from a nap.

"You'll have to do better than that."

Waver gasped in equal parts shock and horror. 'How the _hell_ did he survive that!?' He thought. Granted, it was justified here.

Archer stared at Avenger in shock; however, he quickly recovered. "You'd DARE mock me, fool? I will ensure that there is nothing left of you when I am done!" Once again, the golden gates appeared behind him. "I will..."

_"By the power of my Command Seal, quell your anger and withdraw, King of Heroes!" _

Archer stopped and looked upwards in anger. "You'd dare order a king to withdraw? How arrogant of you, Tokiomi." So saying, he dispersed his portals. "Mongrel," he turned to stare at Avenger. "I will make sure you are dead by our next meeting. As for the rest of you," He turned to face the other Servants. "Make sure to quell your numbers by our next meeting. Only a true hero is worthy to look upon me." Once again, having said his piece, Archer dissolved into golden dust, disappearing from sight.

All the remaining Servants were silent until Rider broke it.

"So, then! Berserker! Avenger! What say you to my offer of joining my world conquest?"

The former smiled. "That's a very tempting offer, but I have to decline. My Master and I both need the Grail to save something important to us. I can't just give it up."

The later simply chuckled. "That was a very inspirational speech, Rider, but no thanks. Getting what I want would be problematic if I sided with you."

Rider sighed. "Truly, the negotiations have failed. A pity..."

"Lancer!" A voice called out. Everyone stopped what they were doing. "It's time to withdraw. Let's go."

Lancer sighed. "As you wish, Master." He turned to the others. "This was truly a night to remember! I hope to face all of you in combat soon. Rider!" He looked at the Servant in question. "I hope in particular to have a drink with you sometime." Saying his piece, the Servant faded away.

Avenger spoke up. "Well, this was an interesting night! But I've got things to do, so if you will excuse me..." Avenger took off, leaving the remainder of the Servants behind.

Rider sighed again. "Well, too bad, I suppose. It appears my Master and I must take our leave as well. Unless, boy, you have something to say?" He turned to Waver, who was still trying to process everything that had happened. "I really wish he man up a little..." Rider grumbled, before turning his attention to Saber, Caster, and Berserker. "May we meet again on the field of battle, my fellow Heroic Spirits!" And with that, Iskandar, King of Conquerors, rode off in his chariot.

Caster looked at the two who were left. "I gotta say, you're both good, standing up to those guys like that. I can't wait to fight you both seriously!"

Berserker smiled. "Yeah, I'm looking forward to it too."

Saber looked at both of them, a smile growing as well. True, they were supposed to be enemies, but she couldn't help but feel like smiling. "Likewise."

Caster took off, yelling behind him, "Don't think I'll go easy on either of you!"

Berserker prepared to leave as well, looking back at Saber. "Who knows? We might join forces before this is over."

Saber nodded her head. "Yes, it would be an honor to both face you in battle and fight alongside you."

Berserker raced off back to her Master. Saber watched her go, smiling.

_**Upon the Crane**_

Assassin watched as Saber left the docks, mulling over the recent events. The eighth Servant, Avenger, was a surprise, but nothing that could be overcomed by his calculations.

'The only question now,' Assassin mused to himself as began to teleport away, "is whether or not Kirei will be able to do what I know he is capable of.'

The opening battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War was over. Now, the true game could begin.

* * *

**Well, that was a doozy! I hope that satisfied the viewers' expectations, and forgive me if it looked a little too familiar to how it happened in the original. **

**Caster: Man, I didn't even get a lot of screen time!**

**Don't worry, you will in the next chapter, plus, you get your Master!**

**Caster: Who?**

**Wait and see! Now then, here's Assassin's Skill Sheet! **

Servant: Assassin

Master: Kirei Kotomine

Identity: Obito "Tobi" Uchiha

Series- Naruto

Sex: Male

Strength: C+

Endurance: B

Agility: A

Mana: B+

Luck: C+

Noble Phantasm: A

_Class Skills- _

Presence Concealment- The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class.

A+: It is possible to disappear completely and become almost impossible to be detected. However, efficiency will decrease once preparations to attack are taken.

Independent Action- The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's prana supply, the Master can concentrate their own prana on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply prana due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells.

B: Capable of remaining in this world for two days without an established contract. Also capable of living on for a short period of time after suffering extensive damage on his spiritual core.

_Personal Skills- _

Clairvoyance- Connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth).

C: Capable of keeping track of fast-moving objects within a range of 4kms. As Assassin needs to be able to react in order to activate _Kamui_, he has developed his ability to perceive objects and attacks. Stems from his _Mystic Eyes_.

Eye of the Mind (False)- An innate talent to sense and avoid danger based on intuition, that can also be called the Sixth Sense or prescience, gained through many ordeals and adventures. As a natural talent to avoid danger, it greatly differs from Eye of the Mind (True), which is danger avoidance that originates from "predictions augmented by experience".

B: Calm analysis of battle conditions, by which competent grasp of the status of the self and the opponent are obtainable even in the midst of danger; utilization of such to deduce the appropriate course of action that permits escape from a lethal predicament. Stems from his usage of his _Mystic Eyes_.

Mystic Eyes- The possession of Mystic Eyes that are capable of interfering with the outside world. (In Assassin's case, he has two such eyes, each with its own ability. He can only activate the abilities of one at a time, however.)

Mangekyo Sharingan: Rank A: An ancient doujutsu from Assassin's clan. Resides in his right eye. Can only be unlocked by going through extreme emotional pain, some examples being murdering a best friend or family member. Can fool victims into seeing life-like illusions through direct eye contact. Should victims not look into eyes, they will not be affected at unless they are already trapped. Can also be used to see through barriers. Required to use the Noble Phantasm _Kamui_.

Rinnegan: Rank A+: An ancient doujutsu from Assassin's clan. Can only be unlocked upon attainment of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Assassin stole it from the previous holder of the eye and placed it in his own left socket. Capable of being used to master the basic elemental magics of fire, water, wind, earth, and lightning, as well as see through barriers. Required to use the Noble Phantasm _Six Paths Technique_.

Projectile (Daggers)- The expertise for throwing projectile weapons; in this case, daggers.

B: Thrown projectile weapons are now comparable to bullets.

Self-Modification- The aptitude to merge one's own flesh with body parts of others. The higher the ranking in this skill, the further away one is from being a proper hero.

A: Capable of repairing his body by replacing it with a strange plant matter. Such a substance makes up the entirety of Assassin's right side. Also capable replacing parts of other people with said substance.

Surgical Procedure- The capability of surgical repair with use of a bloodstained scalpel, applicable to the Servant or their Master.

B: Able to perform extremely complicated surgeries without much difficulty.

_Noble Phantasm:_

Kamui: EX: Grants Assassin the abilities of intangibility and teleportation. When activated, any part of his body that overlaps with a solid object is seamlessly warped to another dimension, making it appear as though he is phasing through them. Using this ability, he can dodge most attacks, and by overlapping his entire body into large objects, he can not only conceal himself from view, but erase all traces of his prana. He can also draw in any object he desires into the alternate dimension, but he must have some form of physical contact with it. He can use this for teleportation, but it takes longer to absorb himself than another object. He cannot use both powers concurrently: In order to teleport or release stored objects from the alternate dimension, he must remain tangible and he cannot maintain intangibility for longer than five minutes. Finally, sections of his body residing in the other dimension can still interact normally with other objects that are also contained within said dimension, meaning they can be damaged by such items.

Six Paths Technique: EX: (Anti-Army to Anti-Fortress): The name of the actually seven abilities granted to one who holds the Rinnegan. While they can be used concurrently with each other, the more powers that are used at once, the more strain they put on the user's Prana supply.

The Deva Path: Allows one to manipulate both attractive and repulsive forces of gravity. Impossible to use in conjecture with the other powers.  
The Asura Path: Grants the user mechanised limbs, weaponry and armour.  
The Human Path: Gives the ability to remove a soul and so, read a person's mind. Ineffective against Servants  
The Animal Path: Lets the user summon a wide variety of creatures.  
The Preta Path: Can absorb all forms of prana, including most magical attacks. However, a sufficiently powerful overload of Prana could cripple the user, leaving them vulnerable.  
The Naraka Path: Through which one can summon and control the King of Hell. Required in order to use the Outer Path's full power.  
The Outer Path: Grants the user rule over both life and death. If the user so desired, it can even be used to bring the dead back to full life. However, the usage of said technique would kill the user. Also gives the user the ability to create black rods that channel the Servant's Prana. Stabbing a Servant with these rods would give the user limited control of the victim's movements.

Izanagi: EX: When activated, the caster removes the boundaries between reality and illusion within their personal space. To a degree this allows the user to control their own state of existence, but it is normally only active for the briefest of moments. While the user remains physically real while fighting, this technique is capable of turning any occurrence including injuries and even death inflicted upon themselves while the technique is active into mere "illusions". Whenever the user receives a fatal injury, he or she automatically fades away as though they were an illusion all along and then returns back to reality; physically real and unscathed. Requires the sacrifice of one of the user's Sharingan eyes to perform. Impossible to use with the Rinnegan.

**Thanks to everyone who was willing to read, follow, and favorite this fic! Over 1,600 views? You guys are great! Keep reviewing, favoriting, and following! Tell me what you thought! Heck, make a TV Tropes page on this fic! That would make my day! **


	5. Preparations and Reflections

**Hello everybody, welcome to the next installment of Fate: Zero Sanity! Over 2,900 views? I could hug you guys! But since I can't, I'll settle for giving you the next chapter!**

**Also, for anyone wondering, I did some small changes to the last chapter, in particular to Lancer's interactions with Saber. Hopefully, it will seem a little more in character for him.**

**Caster: Finally, I get my Master! Things are gonna be a little slow, but the events here will play a far-reaching role in the future.**

**Assassin! Read the disclaimer.**

**Assassin: Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are the property of their respective owners. Also, thanks to The Infamous Man for inspiring the idea behind the fic, Sentinel07 for inspiring X to write in the first place, and finally, to EVA-Saiyajin for agreeing to help beta Chapter 4.**

* * *

**_Tohsaka Manor_**

Tokiomi Tohsaka was not what some would call an expressive man. Which was not true, he was simply much better at hiding his emotions than most. Even while on the inside he could be panicking out of his mind, on the outside, all the world would be able to see was his calm and collected demeanor. His student, Kirei, was one of the few who could best him in that regard.

Which is why, as he looked at his Servant, while he looked rather calm and respectful on the outside, on the inside, he was worried and confused.

"Archer," he began slowly. "Why on earth was there an _eighth _Servant at the battlefield?" Said subject was the root of his concern.

"I do not know. The Grail has decided to add an extra class and Master to this battle, perhaps?" Archer responded with his arms crossed.

"That can't be it. Risei contacted me and told me while there are indeed eight Servants, there are only seven, scratch that, six Masters. Caster's is apparently dead and now, it is likely he is searching for a new one."

"Yet Avenger has made no such effort?"

"None at all." Which was the cause for Tokiomi's concern. A Servant should have a contract with a Master to maintain their physical presence in this world. A Master supplied the Servant with Prana in order to exist. While it was true Servants could survive for limited periods of time without a Master, some even having Skills or Noble Phantasms to allow such things, it was impossible for even the highest level Independent Action Skill to allow a Servant to survive more than a week without a Master. Even then, it was almost impossible for a Servant to fight effectively without a Master or some outside source to provide Prana.

The fact that Avenger had done no such thing and looked downright eager to fight the others put him easily on the top of the threat list.

"Speaking of which, Tokiomi," Archer's voice took Tokiomi's mind off such things. "Why did you interfere with my efforts to destroy those two mongrels?" Archer's voice had gained a bit of an edge.

'Ah yes.' Tokiomi thought to himself. Berserker worried him. Despite the fact she should have lost all of her sanity, her movements and words had not been the acting of a mindless warrior. That move she performed near the end with her scythe worried him in particular. Not only had it been powerful enough to deflect over a dozen of Gilgamesh's weapons, all roughly C to B rank, but Tokiomi could tell it that it had only been a taste of its full power. He would have to watch out for her Master.

As for Avenger,... simply the sight of him getting back up and regenerating from those wounds had been bad enough, but his mocking laughter was even worse. As if the attack had at best only amused him. Even more unsettling was the fact despite not even having a Master, he still healed from those wounds almost instantly.

"Forgive me, my king, but both of them were extremely powerful warriors. Had the fight continued with the other Servants still there, they might have been able to see any weaknesses in your Gate of Babylon, not to mention any unworthy onlookers might have had a glimpse into your true identity." Tokiomi replied smoothly. "After all, a king should keep his identity secret from all except the worthy, does he not?"

The fire in Archer's eyes died down a little. "...True, I suppose. However, do not expect to play me like you played the other Servants into believing Assassin's 'death.'"

Tokiomi supposed he shouldn't have been surprised. After all, Archer had been the one to 'kill' him. "Impressive. When did you figure it out?"

"Almost from the beginning. It was a clever trick, but even then, I could tell that the cowardly fool survived. A Servant of that level would not attack a fellow Servant without some backup in place. Sending your 'Servantless' student to the Church to stay protected while his Servant moved in the shadows? Who else could do that but Assassin? Besides, no other Servant aside from Assassin would have been able to gather intel on that battle so accurately and fast. "

Tokiomi was silent. He had to remind himself that Gilgamesh, while arrogant to a fault, was also extremely perceptive. He would have to be careful how he played his cards.

"Unbelievable, King of Heroes. You have completely unraveled my plan. I would expect nothing less from you."

Archer smiled. Perceptive he may be, but his arrogance could get in the way on occasion. "I accept your apology, Tokiomi. If you will excuse me, I have some business to do." Once again, the Servant dissolved into golden dust.

Tokiomi watched him go and sighed. Truly, his Servant's attitude almost made him unbearable despite his power. Regardless, he decided he would have Kirei order Assassin to watch out for the other Servants, Avenger in particular. That one needed watching.

Speaking of which, he decided to look up references to a 'Alucard' in his books. Surely, they would have something on the subject that could shed light on the Servant.

_**Elsewhere (Fuyuki Hyatt Hotel)**_

Kayneth made the effort to compose his raging emotions as he looked at Lancer. If his Servant was anyone else, he would be ranting at him at this moment, but he knew that Lancer was not the type to respond well to being ordered about and yelled at like a dog.

After all, one might kick a dog, but they would never kick a dragon.

"So then Lancer," he began as he finally got a lid on his emotions. "Can you tell me why you not only didn't kill Saber during the battle, but you also refused to listen to my order to kill both Rider and his Master?"

Lancer in turn stared at him with some defiance in his eyes. "As for the first, I was interrupted by Rider. As to the second, I said I would after I heard all that needed to be seen..."

"Do not give me that excuse! You could have easily have eliminated both of them if you had simply listened to my orders. Yet, you didn't kill them, even when Archer, Berserker, and Avenger arrived and started fighting. You even stopped Caster from striking down Rider!" Kayneth would have continued if Sola-Ui hadn't finally opened her mouth.

"Kayneth, enough!" Both Kayneth and Lancer turned to her, surprised. "From what I can tell, if it had not been for Rider's appearance he would have taken care of Saber! You cannot blame Lancer for unforeseen circumstances! As a matter of fact…" She narrowed her eyes. "Weren't you supposed to have confronted the Einzbern while they fought, instead of sulking about in the shadows?"

"Tch." Kayneth clicked his tongue in annoyance before responding. "If I had done that, the Einzbern would have most likely took her Servant out of the battle and make her face me. I did not join the war for such a battle."

"And yet your supposed failure of a student was more than willing to join his Servant in battle despite his fear." Sola-Ui mentioned, making Kayneth sneer.

"I will deal with Waver Velvet personally when the time comes, so..." Kayneth stopped when they heard a knock at the door. The knocking continued for a few more moments, before the door was promptly _kicked _down. Staring at them from the doorway happened to be none other than Caster.

Lancer immediately turned and summoned his bisento, while Kayneth ordered Volumen Hydragyrum to his side to defend himself and Sola-Ui. Caster raised his hands in a placating gesture.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't come here to fight! I was just passing by, is all."

"That is a lie! You were ordered by your Master to kill us, weren't you?" Kayneth yelled while his mind raced. How on Earth did Caster make it past all of his magical defenses? Even if they couldn't stop someone with the magical abilities of a Caster, they should have at least warned him of his approach. Not even Assassin, at least in theory, could make it past them without setting them off.

Caster shrugged. "Oh, about those defenses, I just overloaded them with Prana. It was a little costly, but it shut them down long enough for me to get up here. Besides, I don't have a Master."

That got their attention. "Why?" asked Sola-Ui.

Caster's expression hardened. "Because he summoned me by making a magical crest out of blood. Which was made by using the blood of a family he murdered."

Kayneth and Sola-Ui's minds raced. They had heard on the television about a serial killer that had left a strange symbol on the floors of the households he had murdered. So he had tried to summon a Servant, after all.

"I refused to serve under such a person. Which is why I took these." Caster lifted up a wrapped up bag. Kayneth didn't need to ask to know what was in there.

"So, I've been looking for a new Master. And just my luck, I find a potential one right in front of me." Caster continued, pointing at Sola-Ui. "She has the qualifications to be one."

"Me?" Sola-Ui pointed at herself, but she knew that he was right. Even if the contract with the current Master was somehow nullified, a Servant could continue to fight in the War by simply making a pact with another Magus.

Caster grinned. "Yup! Besides, with two Servants on your side, your chances of winning this just skyrocketed. So, what do you say?"

Kayneth's mind raced. While it was true that Lancer would no longer have an extra source of Prana to draw from if Sola-Ui became Caster's Master, his close-range abilities, coupled with Caster's magic, would truly be a terrifying combination on the battlefield. Potentially, they could even overcome Archer and Avenger, the two biggest threats on the board so far. It would also mean that if one died, then he (Kayneth) still wasn't out of the War.

Still, the idea of pitting the two against each other if they were the only ones remaining in the end left a bit of a bitter taste in Kayneth's mouth, though he shook the thought out of his mind. They were both in the ends just tools to be used, nothing more.

"Very well, I agree." Kayneth turned to look at Sola-Ui and Lancer. "Unless either of you have something to say?"

Lancer shook his head and actually smiled. "No worries, Master." He actually didn't have much of a problem with another Servant. It would be good to have someone to spar with, even if he was a little brat with far too much energy to burn, no pun intended. Plus, he was curious as to what had propelled this boy to the Throne of Heroes.

Sola-Ui was silent for a little longer, then answered. "...Alright."

Caster then unwrapped the bag and took Uryuu's hand out. The stench of it briefly made both of the humans in the room gag, but they steeled their stomachs.

"I announce," Sola-Ui spoke, reciting the proper incantation needed to form a contract with a Masterless Servant. "Thou shall come under my command, and my fate shall be thy sword!" The Command Seals on the hand began to glow crimson. "Abiding by the summons of the Holy Grail, if thou dost accede to this will, this reason, then answer me!" Sola-Ui then stretched her hand towards Caster. "Caster, you are my sword!"

Caster responded, holding out his own hand. "I, Servant Caster, accept this oath. Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri, I hereby accept you as my Master!"

With that, there was a flash of light. When it faded, Uryuu's Command Seals were gone, now blazing on Sola-Ui's right hand.

Caster nodded his head. "The contract is complete," Then he plopped down on the couch, once again wearing his trademark smirk. "So, any idea's what's for supper?"

Kayneth sighed. "No, thank you. I'm heading off to bed." The three watched him leave, then Lancer turned to the others.

"Well, in honor of our new comrade, even if he is a bit of a idiot, would either of you care to join me for a drink?"

Sola-Ui shook her head. "Forgive me, Lancer, but I think it's best if I head to bed as well." She too headed for her room.

Lancer and Caster were silent. Then Caster finally said, "Alright, let's have a drinking contest!"

Lancer smiled to himself. "Well, then prepare to lose, brat. I won't go easy on you." he said as he also thought, 'He reminds me a bit of both Ace and Straw Hat...'

Caster returned the smile. Things were starting to look up.

_**Elsewhere**_

Kariya inhaled and exhaled slowly as the pain in his body slowly started to fade away. When Berserker had started fighting, the pain of the crest worms, while consistent, had remained weak enough that he could see the battle. However, when she had activated her _Soul Resonance_, the sudden surge in power caused the crest worms to react violently, to the point he had to lean back against the wall he was standing next to and clench his side in pain. He had a feeling it had something to do with her_ Anti-Demon Wavelength_, and he was glad when the fight had stopped when it did.

He, Berserker, and Soul in human form were walking down the streets of Fuyuki, conversing as they did. Kariya was curious about what Berserker and Soul thought about the other Servants. The news was both good and bad. Good in the fact that there were some among them who could be potential allies. Bad in the fact that Berserker willingly admitted that a majority of them could probably wipe the floor with the two of them.

"Saber and Caster don't seem too bad. Both of them actually seemed rather keen on the idea of fighting together. Rider looks like he could be a potential ally, and he's likeable enough." Berserker admitted. "I feel like we have the best chance of an alliance with these three."

"Lancer, while he looks like he would be willingly to join us, I don't like the sound of his Master." Soul added. "Archer is a complete douchebag, not even going into the fact he's Tokiomi's Servant. And Avenger,..."

Kariya had to agree with that all of it. His worm familiar had shown him the entire battle, and he agreed with both of them on the subject of potential alliances with the others. While originally he had planned to just beat all of them with Berserker, the sheer power that the majority of the Servants had shown dashed that plan to pieces.

Saber was very skilled from what he had seen, but compared to the sheer power of some of the others, she was a little on the lower side of the sliding scale of power. Granted, she hadn't revealed her Noble Phantasm, but an alliance with her seemed to be one of the best courses of action. Caster was similar, and like Saber, he too had shown some appreciation for the idea of an alliance.

'Makes sense,' Kariya thought to himself. 'The three of us seem to be on the lower level of the power field here. It would make sense for us to team up.'

Rider was also a prime candidate. He had shown himself to have an impressive level of courage and charisma, even if he had shown a very boisterous side. He had also been the one to suggest an 'alliance,' even if it was less of an alliance and more of a proposition to join him in exchange for the Grail in his case.

The others he wasn't so sure about. Lancer had shown honor on the battlefield, but as Soul had said, it wouldn't do well for them to trust his Master. He wouldn't even consider Archer, due to both being Tokiomi's Servant and almost killing Berserker. As for Avenger, he might have saved Berserker, but even Kariya could tell it was only because he happened to feel like it. Not even mentioning how he had excluded a sense of dread that was almost enough to kill the familiar.

"What did you think of Avenger?" Kariya asked, looking back at them. "You have the ability to see others' souls, right? What did his soul look like?"

Berserker was silent as she thought of how to answer. "It was almost like looking at a Kishin soul," referring to the monsters that she and her partner had hunted in life. "But it was different. Usually, a kishin releases its wavelength like a disease, infecting others souls with its madness. Avenger, however, feels like how a kishin's soul would feel if it was able to contain its soul wavelength. It a was restrained sort of madness. His soul literally looks like it was chained up to hide his power. The scary part is it looks like he has the keys to break them."

Kariya turned to look at both of them. "Do you think you could take him?"

Soul gave his trademark smirk. "Don't worry. We have a little something that's sure to leave a mark on him."

"What I'm worried about is you, Master." Berserker continued. "When we came back, you were leaning against the wall and panting heavily. If your worms had that kind of reaction from just the Witch Hunter, I don't know if you could survive the full power of the technique."

Kariya shook his head. While he was truly touched by both of their concern for his well-being, he knew that at some point they would have to use their trump card. He would just have to pray he could survive it.

"Don't worry about me, either of you. Do what you have to do to win, I'll survive."

Berserker and her Weapon looked a little concerned, but they stopped talking about that. They continued on, eventually coming to the decision to seek Saber and her Master and request an alliance tomorrow.

Unknown to all three, even Berserker with her Soul Perception, the cloaked form of Assassin watched them from atop a building before heading off in the direction of a hotel.

_**Elsewhere (Mackenzie House)**_

"What were you thinking just dropping in the middle of Saber and Lancer like that!?" Waver yelled at Rider as they laid about in their room. He was making the effort to try and keep his voice down as he yelled though. No use waking up both of the Mackenzies in the middle of the night. "As a matter of fact, what were thinking just dropping us out of the air like that!?"

Rider also made the effort to tone it down... "You FOOL!" ...by yelling just under what would be considered a bellow. "As a king, it would have been insulting to my fellow Heroic Spirits if I simply walked there. Besides, I needed them both alive and their undivided attention to make my offer."

"Did you honestly think they would listen? No! And now that you've revealed _me_, your Master, to them all, they'll be coming after me! And that means…" Waver's body shuddered in horror at the thought. "_He_ will come for revenge against me!"

"You mean Lancer's Master? The cowardly Magus who hid during the battle?" Rider asked, to which Waver responded in confirmation.

"Yeah, Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi. He was my teacher at the Clock Tower. He was the guy that a stole the catalyst I summoned you with from. He mocked my thesis about how the lower generation families could potentially become as great as the higher ones, so I joined the War so I could show him he was wrong.

"HA! So that's why you wanted the Grail? Fool, you've already proven it!" Rider exclaimed.

"Huh?" Waver looked at him confused. Why would Rider say that?

"As I said before, only one who is brave enough to join me on the field of battle, without any regard for his own life, only someone like that is worthy of being my Master! He sulked in the shadows like a coward while you still went with me, even though all you had to do was use a Command Seal to make me not bring you." Rider then grinned. "In fact, all you had to do to get back at him was simply bury the catalyst, but you went and summoned me! That is the mark of true bravery!"

Waver looked at Rider in surprise. "B-but he will still come here…" Waver muttered, only for Rider to flick him in the forehead.

"Then I will face him and his Servant in battle! And once I have defeated them, I will defeat all of the Masters and Servants who would oppose us! Remember boy! I am Iskandar, King of Conquerors, and I will not be defeated by a mere coward."

Waver didn't know why, but those words filled his frightened heart with hope.

"Anyway!..." Rider said as he turned to the TV and began watching a military documentary. "I believe we will face Avenger first! I wish to test my skills against a warrior who can survive a direct barrage of the same attack that killed Assassin and laugh about it. Then, we will move on to Lancer..."

Waver sighed, but he decided to go to the library first thing in the morning and find out information on this 'Alucard.' First things first, though, he decided to go and get some rest.

_**Elsewhere (Penthouse Room of Some Hotel)**_

Avenger sneezed as he sat in a chair drinking some wine. 'Someone must be talking about me...' he wondered, then shook his head.

After the battle between the Servants, Avenger had returned to his base of operations, which was a penthouse suite. True, it wasn't technically _his_, but he had made the front-desk man see things his way.

_"There you go, sir. A regular two bedroom." The man at the desk said to Avenger._

_"Hilarious. No, I want the penthouse."_

_The man looked at him with a slightly worried face. "I-I'm sorry sir. Mr. Chevy Chase currently has that room reserved..." He didn't get any farther when Avenger pointed his finger at him._

_"I said..." Avenger spoke, his voice gaining an echoing to it he continued to point at desk man, whose eyes turned red. "You want to give me the penthouse."_

_"I...want to give you the penthouse." He repeated in a trance, currently under Avenger's hypnotism._

_"And you want to kick out Chevy Chase 'cause he's an asshole." Avenger continued, smiling._

_"And I want to kick out Chevy Chase 'cause he's an asshole." The desk man repeated. _

Avenger smiled. Ah, how he loved to fuck with people's minds. Now, he had a whole penthouse suite to himself.

Still, now was the time to begin preparing for his confrontations with the other Servants. Which basically boiled down to 'go out, figure out where they are, fight them a little bit, see what they can do, maybe die a few times, and then come back and figure out who to fight and which could potentially kill him. Maybe even have a drink with them first.'

Indeed, the whole reason Avenger was fighting in the Holy Grail War was simple. Just as he had in life, he wished to find an opponent, a human opponent, with sufficient willpower to destroy him despite his strength. Surely, among the heroes gathered by the Grail, there was at least one who indeed had the power.

Not to mention, he was eager to see how his own power stacked against legendary 'heroes.' He still got a crack out of the thought of the fact the Grail choosing him, the furthest thing from the definition of a hero, to this gathering.

"Well, I see you're rather comfy." A voice rang out. Avenger immediately pulled out his silver pistol, the .454 Casull, and fired it in the direction of the voice.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Watch where you're aiming!" The figure stepped into view, and Avenger could see it was Assassin.

"What are you doing here?" Avenger asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Well, I just wanted to stop by and maybe chat with you." Assassin began in a childish voice. Avenger simply began shooting at his feet, making him jump around as if he was dancing.

"Get to the point." Avenger growled out. "Or do you want to keep dancing?" He began to pull out his black pistol, the Jackal.

"WAIT! Okay, how about I tell you where one of the Masters are?" Assassin asked quickly.

"Why? And how did you know where I was?" Avenger looked at him closely. True, he had been intending to head out after finishing his wine, but this was a little too convenient. Especially considering Assassin should by all rights be _dead_.

"Well, you looked kind of bored, so I thought maybe you wanted someone to fight. And I was just passing through, minding my own business." The truth was that Assassin had immediately began tracking Avenger the moment he had left the docks. It hadn't been easy, but he was able to follow him here.

"Hmm." Avenger said, putting down his pistols. He waited for Assassin to relax, then, faster than the eye could follow, raised his gun back up and shot Assassin through the head.

No, as in it literally went _through _his head, as if he was never there. Avenger's eyes widen when that happened.

Assassin then scratched the back of his head. "Heh heh. So, do you still want to hear my offer?"

Avenger was silent, then shrugged. What did he have to lose? "Why not?"

Behind his mask, Assassin smiled. This was going rather well.

_**Elsewhere (Fuyuki Church)**_

Kirei sat in the church alone silently, staring at the crucifix at the other end of the room as he reflected on the events of the dock battle. It had taken a surprising turn, with all, not seven but _eight_, Servants appearing and battling each other with the exception of his own. Each had their own destructive and unique abilities. Invisible wind swords, destructive shockwaves, lightning chariots, literal flaming fists, the equivalent of a gatling gun with unlimited, overpowered ammunition, glowing blasts spiritual energy from scythes, and regenerating bodies were just scratching the surface.

Despite himself, Kirei couldn't help but feel... _disappointed_, for lack of a better word. He knew that his place under the church's protection was important, as well as the fact that Assassin couldn't reveal his survival, but he wanted to do more. He wanted to order Assassin to fight the Masters to test his skills. He wanted to seek out Kiritsugu Emiya and find out what drove a man like the infamous 'Magus Killer' to seek the Grail...

"Ah, Master. I see you are alone right now," a voice rang out. Kirei turned and realized that Assassin was walking towards him. "Is something troubling you?"

"...Nothing, Assassin. I was simply mulling over the events of the battle, especially the part of the eighth Servant." Kirei stood up from where he was sitting and began to walk towards his room in the church, Assassin following behind him.

"Yes, it was truly a surprise to see Avenger on the field. Especially how he survived Archer's attack. I never would have believed until now there could be a Servant who could regenerate from having so many weapons striking him in a matter of moments while laughing about it." Assassin admitted. "I assume Tokiomi called you and 'freaked out' over the communication device?"

Kirei replied with a simple "Yes" as he flashed back to his conversation with Tokiomi Tohsaka.

_"So, Archer has returned safely?" Kirei asked his master through the odd communicating device._

_"Yes, but he is currently angry that I dared to stop him from confronting Avenger." Tokiomi explained as he stopped speaking for a moment. No doubt he was sipping from his wine glass, if Kirei had to guess. "Did Assassin get a good look at him?"_

_"Yes, he apparently dresses in a red overcoat and matching fedora hat with wide floppy brims. He wears orange sunglasses and has black hair. Not to mention that he doesn't have a Master."_

_"What? That shouldn't be possible!"_

_Risei spoke up, having decided to add his input. "As unbelievable as it sounds, Avenger has no Master. He was apparently summoned around the time that Caster was and killed Caster's Master. But while Caster has apparently been spending his time trying to find a new one, Avenger has literally made no such effort."_

_"And he was willing to stand up to Archer despite this, without any concern to his well-being? This is not good, Risei."_

_"Perhaps we should put the Holy Grail War on hold and have the other Masters and Servants to work together and remove the greatest threat?" Kirei asked._

_"Unfortunately, we can't do that unless Avenger does something that threatens the secret of the war." Tokiomi responded. "Very well then. Risei, Kirei, I bid you both good night. We will have to find a solution to this problem soon." _

Kirei finished the flash back and looked back at Assassin as they began to near his room. "Avenger is the biggest problem among our enemies, but I want to discuss more about what you spoke about yesterday when you left..." He opened the door as he spoke and entered the room, which contained a couch, wine cabinet, small table and other small pieces of furniture. He stopped when he realized something else.

It also held an occupant in the form of Archer. He was currently laying on said couch sipping some wine. He was wearing casual clothing, which consisted of a white, long sleeved, v-neck T-shirt, dark brown pants, and white shoes. He was also wearing a necklace of yellow stones and two smaller ones as wristbands on his wrist.

"Archer?" Kirei was surprised. Why would Tokiomi's Servant be here, of all places? Assassin, if he was surprised, didn't show it. Once again, he began to play the fool.

"Ah, my king! I am honored you would grace us with your presence!" Assassin bowed his head as he spoke in his funny voice.

"Enough, mongrel. Cease your charade and speak to me as you would to your Master." Archer simply replied with a small glare.

Assassin immediately dropped the act. "Well, it's good to see that you figured that out."

"No fool could have escaped that attack without some plan, which would require more brains than you showed then."

"Archer, why are you here?" Kirei asked. He didn't want this to move too far away from what he wanted to know.

"The wines stored here are far fewer in number than in Tokiomi's room, but they are of higher quality. I must say that he has some apprentice."

"What do you want?" Kirei repeated.

Archer raised an eyebrow. "It would appear that there are others in this war aside from myself with an abundance of time on their hands. After all, a Master under the protection of the church shouldn't have much need to wander about."

"You speak as if you are dissatisfied with your Master, Gilgamesh. Did you come here to simply have a honest conversation with mine?" Assassin spoke dryly.

"To answer your first statement, mongrel, Tokiomi summoned me to this world and maintains my form here. His greeting was worthy of one of my station, so I felt I had to respond. But I never would have imagined him to be such a dull and boring person."

"So, you are unhappy with him as your Master." Kirei deduced. He was currently putting several of the bottles that Gilgamesh had drank back in the cabinet.

"He wishes to reach the vortex of the Root. What a boring and tedious plan." Archer replied as he stared into his wine. "As to the second, perhaps I did, Assassin. In fact, if I had to guess, the subject of said conversation was the very thing you two were about to begin discussing." Archer turned to stare at Kirei. "Tell me, Kirei, what do you wish for the Grail?"

Kirei looked at him. "I have no desire for the Grail."

Assassin spoke as he leaned against a wall. "I seriously doubt that. After all, the Grail chooses those Masters it feels are most worthy of it, do they not?"

Kirei was silent. True, it was said that the omnipotent wish-granting artifact chose only those most worthy, but why him? He had no ideal or desire to be fulfilled.

"No ideal or desire?" Archer spoke up, making Kirei realize he had spoken out loud. "Then why not ask the Grail for something such as joy?"

"Indeed, perhaps joy is what you need to fill up the emptiness in your heart." Assassin agreed.

"Ridiculous! Wish for joy, something so sinful?"

Assassin seemed to cock an eyebrow from behind his mask. "Why make a connection between joy and sin?"

"True, joy gained from evil means could be called sin, but it can be obtained from good deeds as well. Do you mean to tell us you have only found joy through sinful actions?" Archer sipped from his glass.

"...Joy is a quality I lack. I seek it, but I can never seem to find it." Kirei slowly stated. Why did he get the feeling the two Servants were double-teaming him?

"...You do interest me, Kirei Kotomine. Please, both of you, be seated." Archer gestured to the chairs near the table. Both Kirei and Assassin walked forward and sat down.

"True joy might be thought of as a form of the soul. The question isn't whether it exists or not, but whether you know it. Assassin, you seem to strike me as a person who understands that."

Assassin nodded. "True, in order to understand what can bring you joy, you must first understand yourself. Tell us, Kirei, have you ever taken a moment to truly look at yourself, your true nature?"

Kirei looked at them both. In all honesty, he had on occasion done so, but he was always afraid of what he saw.

"It would appear that you have, but you simply can't come to terms with it." Archer deduced from staring at Kirei. "You shouldn't fear it, Kirei Kotomine, embrace it. Be yourself, not what others would have you to be."

Assassin then stared at Kirei. "Remember how I told you that we both have empty hearts and we seek to fill them? The difference is that I know what will fill mine, while you do not."

"I know what you need to do. Why not begin by sharing in my form of entertainment?" Archer stated as he poured each of them a glass of wine.

"I have no time to waste on pointless trivialities." Kirei responded coldly.

"Then why don't you do it between the tasks that Tokiomi gives you?" Assassin asked. "You have nothing better to do during the waiting periods."

Archer handed them each their glass. "See, Assassin agrees with me. Speaking of which, you have been tasked to keep an eye on the other Servants, have you not?" That question had been directed towards Assassin.

"Yes, I have." He then lifted his mask slightly to drink. If Archer was surprised by the scarring, he didn't show it.

"Then why not find out not only their plans, but their motivations for winning? Report it back to the both of us."

Kirei raised an eyebrow. "Why you want information like that?"

Archer drank from his glass. "I enjoy watching humans. Perhaps one or two will keep me entertained for a while, compared to the dull Tokiomi."

"Very well, but it will take time." Kirei responded.

"No worries. I will wait as long as I need to." Archer placed his glass down before dissolving into gold dust. "I look forward to our next discussion, Kirei, Assassin."

Assassin placed his down as well. "I can see that you need time to think about all of this. Do not worry. We can speak of this some other time. In fact, why don't we try an... experiment to see if whether or not bringing suffering to others brings you joy?"

Kirei shot him a glance, surprise evident in it. "What?" Inside, he was concerned. How did Assassin...?

"Don't try to fool me, Master. I have already seen some of your life in your dreams, even if you have had yet to do the same with me. I have seen the trials of your life, and they are the reason I am even bringing this up. So, do you wish to try?"

Kirei was silent. On one hand, he knew that by leaving the church, he risked being attacked and revealing to all that Assassin was still alive. However,... the thought of potentially coming closer to the answer he sought was very persuasive.

"...What did you have in mind?"

"You desire to meet Kiritsugu Emiya and find out why he is fighting? I have been observing some of the other Servants, and we might be able to use Avenger to our advantage in that regard..."

_**Outside the Church**_

Assassin and Archer stood side-by-side as they look off into the distance. The latter turned to the former.

"I trust I can rely on you while I work with Kirei?"

"No need to worry. I have every intention of helping my Master realize his true desire. But why would you entrust such a task to me? As a lowly Assassin, I would have thought you would see me as beneath you."

Archer grinned. "Like Kotomine, you too interest me. You are no mere Assassin, of that I am certain."

"Well, this is unlike you. I would have thought you to be much louder and arrogant, as you have been showing throughout the entire time I've seen you.

Archer gave him a brief glare. "Don't get sassy with me, Assassin. I was simply 'playing to the crowd' as it were. Same as you. I am more than capable of being perceptive and smart. I saw through Izanagi without any prior knowledge, did I not?"

"Indeed, and now you've start to refer to me as Assassin instead of 'mongrel'? Truly, this is a productive day!"

"Regardless, I take it you have some idea of what you'll do next?"

Assassin turned towards him. "Indeed. Not only will it provide us the opportunity to observe Avenger's fighting style, but it will also serve to allow Kirei to accept his nature and take another Servant out of the game."

"Really? Do tell."

Assassin smiled behind the mask. "It involves a certain mansion which holds the Master of Saber..."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Well, that was a bit of a doozy! Had to cut it here, cause I'm trying to run maybe 6,500 or so words per chapter, not counting the author notes. Don't worry, more action to come! Kirei's in for a doozy himself as the story goes on!**

**One of my reviewers has started to notice I've been focusing far too much on Gil's arrogance and pride, so I decided to add that bit at the end to let everyone know this is still an intelligent and perceptive Servant we have on our hands.**

**Also, this Avenger will have some traits of both his canon self and his Abridged self by Team FourStar. So, if he shows any signs of OOC, it's probably because he using some of his Abridged version. **

**So then, next chapter, Avenger vs. Saber! How will the King of Knights fare against the King of Vampires?**

**Avenger: That was a rhetorical question, wasn't it?**

**Saber: Do not underestimate me, Avenger!**

**Avenger: Whatever. Oh yes, I forgot to ask. Are you a virgin my dear?**

**Saber: ...What?!**

**Avenger: Well, I might be willing to turn you if you...**

**Saber: DIE, AVENGER!**

**Caster: Man, I still didn't get much screen time! This was practically all about Kirei!**

**Don't worry, you'll have your moments of awesomeness, as does everyone else.**

**Anyway, I wonder if anyone was surprised when I made Caster's Master into Sola-Ui. So, Kayneth's end will be a little different this time around. **

**Here's Caster Skill Sheet! Maybe this'll calm him down a little bit.**

Servant: Caster

Master: Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri

Identity: Natsu Dragneel

Series- Fairy Tail

Sex: Male

Strength: B-

Endurance: C+

Agility: B

Mana: A+

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: B+

_Class Skills- _

Item Construction- The skill to manufacture magical items.

D: Ability to create such items exists, but requires time and preparation to make.

Magical Resistance- Grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects prana, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Important to note that the term "verse" seen below refers to a set of three lines. Thus, a chant of two verses is equivalent to a Six-Line incantation.

D: Cancel Single-Action spells. Magic Resistance of the same degree of an amulet that rejects magical energy.

A: Cancels spells of A-Rank or below. In practice, the Servant is untouchable to modern magi, so it would not be an exaggeration to title the Servant a "Magus Killer",** only** if said spells are of fire-based origin.

Territory Creation- The skill to build a special terrain that is advantageous to oneself as a magus.

B: Creation of a "workshop" becomes possible.

_Personal Skills- _

Bravery- The ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. Not usable under the effects of Mad Enhancement.

A: Bonus effect of increasing melee damage.

High-Speed Incantation- The capacity to recite spells at high speeds.

C: As many of Caster's flashier moves have somewhat long names, he has developed a habit of reciting them really fast.

Prana Burst (Flames)- A version of Prana Burst that infuses weapons with prana that imparts a flame effect.

B: Blazing flames become part of any weapon that the user grasps. In Caster's case, he simply surrounds his entire body in the flames. Stems from Caster's mastery of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic. Otherwise, provides same effect as Prana Burst: Rank B

Presence Detection- The ability to detect other Servants and local mana sources.

C: Due to his impressive sense of smell and knowledge of Magic, Caster is able to locate any Servant. However, he can do so if he has caught the scent of the Servant in question beforehand.

Protection from Fire- An increased defense against attacks of fire origin. Includes spells and physical attacks.

EX: Flames can no longer even be felt by the user. At this level, fire-based attacks can even be _eaten _to restore Prana and increase the user's own attacks. Stems from Caster's mastery of Fire Dragon Slayer Magic.

_Noble Phantasm: _

Dragon Slayer Magic (Fire): B: (Anti-Unit): An ancient type of Lost Magic which allows its users to transform their physical bodies into a Dragon. As a result, the user can transform their body with features of their respective element, utilizing both offensive and defensive styles. They can consume external sources of their respective natural element to replenish their own energy. A Dragon Slayer is immune to the effects of their own element, and can consume external sources of their element to replenish their strength. However, a Dragon Slayer cannot consume the element that they produce themselves, and elements must be consumed through the mouth. In Caster's case, his is Fire. As it is Magic capable of killing dragons, it deals additional damage to those that have a "dragon" attribute.  
Dragon Slayer Magic (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode): A: (Anti-Army): Not a separate Noble Phantasm in its own right, but rather an enhanced version of his original Dragon Slayer Magic, the combination of two elements that can be used in conjecture with each other. Places more strain on Caster's body and costs more Prana to use, but increases his Strength, Endurance, and Agility by one rank. It allows Natsu to deal both Fire and Lightning damage to the target, both burning and electrocuting the target.

Scarf of Igneel: EX: A treasured piece of clothing Natsu received from his foster father and teacher, Igneel the Fire Dragon. It provides Prana for Natsu in case he doesn't have a Master. However, it only provides enough to allow Caster to stay manifested in the world. It's unique in the fact he can actually 'bequeath' the scarf to someone else, though it only keeps its abilities for those he grants it to.

Flame of Rebuke: A: Not an offensive Noble Phantasm, but it serves as the key to using Natsu's ultimate Noble Phantasm. It is the physical manifestation of Natsu's feelings for his Guild and his sorrow of being unable to save them. As it's not fire produced by his own Prana, he is capable of eating it. Doing so allows Natsu to activate Dragon Force.

Dragon Force: EX: The final, most powerful state a Dragon Slayer can attain; granting them power comparable to that which a real Dragon possesses: the power to utterly destroy everything. In Natsu's case, he gains reptilian scales and traits, such as further elongated, and sharper, canines physically. Powerwise, his Dragon Slayer Magic is boosted to A, while his LFDM mode is boosted to A+. Increases Strength and Endurance by one rank and Agility by two. Can be combined with Lightning Flame Dragon Mode to receive those power boosts as well. Cost comes at massive Prana usage, only can be used for two minutes normally. LFDM, only for 45 seconds. Gains a fire shroud in the shape of a dragon.

**Well, I hope everybody was satisfied with this chapter. Please continue to review, follow, and favorite. Heck, make a TV Tropes page if you care to!**

**Also, I've added some links to Youtube on my profile so that you guys can listen to music related to the characters when they're fighting, something emotional is happening, or just plain something fun to listen to. The music is pretty kickass, so you guys should like it. Tell me what you think!**


	6. Swords, Guns, and Scythes

**Hello everybody! X the Reaper with the next installment of Fate: Zero Sanity! Over 3,900 views? You guys are awesome! In honor of this, even though he doesn't even appear in this chapter, I will allow the epitome of manliness and badass to speak...**

**Rider! Read the disclaimer!**

**Rider: Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are the property of their respective owners. Also, thanks to The Infamous Man for inspiring the idea behind the fic, Sentinel07 for inspiring X to write in the first place, and finally, to EVA-Saiyajin for agreeing to help beta some of the chapters. X the Reaper owns nothing... Until I conquer all of them in his name!**

**Thanks Rider. On with the story!**

**Now we tune in to Saber and company, who are about to receive a surprise visit...**

* * *

_**Einzbern Manor**_

Kiritsugu and Maiya looked at Saber and Irisviel across the dining table with professional expressions on their faces, like usual. After all, the topic being discussed was important for their future strategy.

"First, let's review what we know about the other Servants." Kiritsugu said as he stared at them. He noted that Saber had a bit of a queasy look on her face, while Irisviel looked normal. He decided to ignore it.

_30 Minutes Earlier_

_It was a dark night in Fuyuki. The mountain was cool and quiet, the roads were dark and deserted. Everything on the mountainside was pure silence._

_...Until a silver car came hurtling down the roads like it was possessed. Said car was being driven by Irisviel von Einzbern while Saber was in the passenger seat trying to look calm and professional. Keyword being trying._

_"See, see! I told you so! This car handles the turns really fast!" Irisviel grinned like a schoolgirl as she turned the wheel around yet another turn. Saber was dividing her time between staring at the road in front of them and watching Irisviel drive._

_"Well... I guess that's because you're... a surprisingly good driver," Saber replied slightly worried, before they hit a bump in the road and the car lurched, not in a good way. Saber gasped while Irisviel giggled._

_Saber was beginning to wonder if she shouldn't have let Iri drive in the first place._

_"I know! You may not believe it, but I practice all the time!" Iri seemed oblivious to her discomfort, shifting gears as she said it. "Of all the toys Kiritsugu has brought me over the years, this is my absolute favorite!"_

_"This is a... toy?" Saber asked, not even making the effort to hide the worry in her voice this time. She noticed that they were starting to reach where the road really started to bend around the mountain._

_More importantly, she noticed that Iri was speeding up. The speedometer read 130 and it was still climbing, and she didn't look like she was taking her foot off the accelerator anytime soon._

_'Our Father, who art in Heaven, hallowed by Thy name, Thy Kingdom come, Thy will be done, on Earth as it is in Heaven. Give us this day our daily bread-' Saber mentally recited several passages of the Holy book as she gripped the armrests of her seat..._

'Yes, probably nothing,' Kiritsugu decided. He placed photos of the servants who appeared at the warehouse area and photos of some of the masters down on the table.

"First, let's start with Lancer. He's extremely versatile with his bisento and possesses a massive level of strength. In fact, I'd have to say he's the strongest of all the Servants gathered here. His Noble Phantasm appears to allow him to create shockwaves, both for offense and defense. However, I can't say for certain if it's a natural ability or tied into his weapon."

"He claimed his name was Whitebeard, one of the Four Emperors of the Seas," Saber spoke up. "Perhaps he was a famous pirate in life?"

Maiya shook her head. "While he certainly looked the part, I've never heard of any pirate named Whitebeard. The closest I've ever heard to that name was Blackbeard."

"Regardless, we still don't know his Master's identity, so we'll have to keep an eye out. Next up is Rider," Kiritsugu brought out a picture of both the red-haired Servant and his Master. "He has already revealed his identity as Iskandar, King of Conquerors, otherwise known as Alexander the Great. His Master, Waver Velvet, will be the easiest to eliminate, but we still don't know exactly what Rider is capable of. He rides a chariot that releases lightning, that much is certain. Then there's Caster." He brought up a blurry photo of the pink, spikey haired teen. "He appears to be adept at using fire-based magic for close range fighting."

"He called it 'Fire Dragon' magic." Saber clarified.

Iri looked confused. "Does that mean he learned it from a dragon?"

Kiritsugu looked at both of them. "I don't know. Until we see more of it in action, we can't say for sure. What we do know is his strategy is unlike the Caster norm. We'll have to replan for dealing with him. His Master is currently unknown." He then brought out two more pictures, that of Tokiomi Tohsaka and his Servant, Archer. "We know that Tokiomi's Servant is Archer, for all the good it'll do us. Tokiomi is currently staying behind the walls of his manor's Bounded Fields, and his Servant is more than a match for the others. His Noble Phantasm appears to allow him to summon all manner of weapons and fire them at his opponents."

Saber nodded. "It's rather simple, but efficient."

Kiritsugu nodded back. "Indeed, but as Berserker proved, it's not insurmountable." He then brought out a picture of both said Servant and a blurry outdated photo of Kariya Matou. "Berserker is an interesting case. Despite the fact that she is indeed of that class, she shows no sign of mental hindrance. Not to mention I have no record of any famous scythe users who were heroes, much less female ones."

Iri looked at them. "During the fight, she called out the name of her 'scythe blast,' Witch Hunter. Maybe that's her Noble Phantasm."

Maiya spoke up. "Perhaps, but we looked up the name and came back with nothing."

Kiritsugu brought their attention back to the table. "Her Master, Kariya Matou, unfortunately, we have no leads on. He doesn't live at the Matou residence, and he is no longer at his apartment. Tracking him will be difficult. Next up is Assassin." He placed down a picture of both the Servant and Kirei Kotomine. "Despite the fact we all saw him die by Archer's attack, he was there at the docks watching the fight. He also knew we were there in the shadows, but he didn't kill us. Somehow, he apparently faked his death, allowing Kirei to move under the protection of the Church. Our only option is strike Kirei when he leaves the Church or go hunting for Assassin ourselves. The second option isn't the safest, as we know next to nothing about Assassin's fighting style or even his abilities, aside from faking the dead."

He then took a deep breath. "Finally, Avenger," bringing out a picture of the red clad man. "He appears to be an expert marksman, as his dual-wielding twin handguns can attest to. He also has the ability to regenerate at an alarming rate, easily healing from the attack that 'killed' Assassin within mere seconds. Supposedly, he doesn't even have a Master."

Iri and Saber looked at him in shock, while Maiya remained stoic, as she already knew about it from Kiritsugu beforehand.

"How is that possible?" Iri asked. "A Servant needs a Master to survive!"

"Perhaps," Kiritsugu replied, "But it would seem that he has a way around that problem. As to his name, Alucard, when I originally looked it up, I didn't find anything. Until I realized something." He then turned to Iri. "What does 'Alucard' spell when read backwards?"

Iri was silent as she processed that, then her eyes widened in recognition. "...It spells _Dracula_."

Saber looked at them confused. "Who?"

Maiya answered. "Dracula is the name of the most famous vampire in existence. The model for that legend was the real life man known as Vlad III, Prince of Wallachia, also known as 'Vlad III Tepes' or 'Vlad the Impaler.' As his name suggests, he was well-known for his tendency to impale his enemies."

Kiritsugu nodded. "It might be a bit of a stretch, as Vlad never used handguns, but it makes sense if you consider that he also claimed to be a vampire. If he truly is Vlad the Impaler, then with his vampiric powers enhanced by his summoning as a Servant as well as the amount of people aware of his legend, then he might very well be the most powerful Servant summoned into the Holy Grail War."

Kiritsugu began to collect the photos and maps, signalling the discussion was over. Everyone else began to get up as well, until...

"Ugh!" Irisviel gasped as she collapsed. Saber held her to steady the homunculus.

"Irisviel, what's wrong?" Saber asked worriedly. Kiritsugu walked over to his wife and held her hand gently. Irisviel's eyes blinked rapidly before they shut tight.

"Someone has breached the barrier surrounding the forest," she replied with a slightly pained voice. Saber lifted Iri up while Maiya went to the window. Her eyes widened when she saw a figure.

"GET DOWN!" She yelled. Everyone obeyed, not a moment too soon. Gunshots echoed through the night as bullets pierced the wall and windows, impacting on the opposite wall. Kiritsugu drew his own sidearm and fired out the window, Maiya joining him. The shots stopped and Saber got a good look at the figure.

It was the red-clad Avenger, his smoking pistols still aiming at the mansion. "Speak of the devil..." Saber whispered.

"...And he will appear!" Avenger finished for her. "You know it's rude to talk about someone behind their back!" He then gestured towards Saber in a 'come and get me' sign. "Let's go! I want to see how my power stacks up against the strongest Servant class!"

Saber turned her head towards Kiritsugu, who nodded. "Get Irisviel out of here. I'll handle Avenger," she spoke with conviction. Even despite knowing he was potentially the most powerful Servant, she refused to cower like a dog. At the very least, she could buy time for them to get away safely.

Kiritsugu and Maiya quickly raced out of the room with Iri, who looked back over her shoulder. "Good luck, Saber!"

Saber nodded and jumped out of the window to meet Avenger, summoning her armor as she did.

_**Outside**_

The vampiric Servant simply waited for her to get within 50 feet, then smiled.

"Well, you've got spunk girl, I'll give you that. Most Servants would have run after seeing me just pop up like that."

"Why did you come here, and how did you find us?" Saber demanded.

Avenger continued to smile. "Let's just say a little bird told me. Or at least a Servant did. Why I came here, on the hand, you'll just have to find out yourself!"

So saying, he whipped his pistols back up and prepared to fire. Saber tightened her grip on her sword, rushing forward as she did. Avenger fired, his shots careening towards Saber. She quickly applied Prana Burst to her legs, boosting her speed as she moved to dodge the bullets, deflecting several off her sword as she got closer. Once she was in range, she swung her wind sword, taking Avenger across the chest. He simply grinned as it bit into his flesh and cocked his left arm back, attempting to punch her in the chest at close range.

Saber thanked Lancer mentally for doing the exact same thing during their match. Her experience in dealing with such an action then allowed her to avoid such a blow now. She ducked under the blow as it came at her and swung her sword down on the offending limb, cutting it off from the wrist down. She quickly moved back as Avenger swung his right hand with the silver gun, the Casull.454, in it at her, quickly getting off 4 shots. She deflected three, while the fourth struck her shoulder, denting the armor underneath it.

Saber quickly attempted to aim for a decapitation strike, but Avenger had other plans. This time, he let his handless arm get impaled, diverting the blade from its original course and swung his right fist. This time it connected with her face, and Saber was unprepared for the unnatural strength behind it. The blow sent her flying back a few feet, but she quickly recovered. Using Prana Burst, she closed the distance in a millisecond, cutting off his other arm and disarming him (literally and figuratively).

Saber aimed once again for a beheading slice, and this time she succeeded. Avenger's head came flying off and, Saber, for good measure, stabbed his body through the heart. She looked down at his body, trying to convince herself it was over, but something held her back. Logic told her that he was dead, but another part of her, the more primal, instinctive part, was telling her that it wasn't over. She began to walk away, but then she heard something. An overpowering sense of dread bubbled up, telling her not to look back. By the time she did, she beheld, for the second time tonight, a gruesome sight.

The cut and hole in Avenger's chest were sealing up as if they never happened, but that's not what disturbed her. What disturbed her was the fact that the parts of his body she had sliced off were reconnecting with it via some strange shadow-like substance as if he was a rag doll. Even the the head was being reattached, grinning that damnable smile. As the parts reconnected, it seemed like they became some sort of shadowy before emerging whole and hale. Within a few moments, Avenger stood before her as alive and whole as when they originally started.

"You've done goofed." Avenger said simply.

"How the _hell _did you..." Saber stated in shock. A small part of her told her she should have suspected it, having seen him regenerate from Archer's strike, but she had hoped that cutting off his head and stabbing him through the heart would stop him for good. Isn't that how vampires are supposed to die?

Plus, it was just plain disturbing watching his head reattach.

"Fuck you, that's how," Avenger grinned. "Anyways, you got steps one and two down, but you should have followed up on steps three through ten."

Saber blinked. There was a procedure to follow?

"Still, that was a pretty good warm up. But tell me something, Saber..." At this point, the sense of pressure he had given off before started to get stronger. "Are you ready the real workout?" Avenger's white gloved hands were raised and came up to cover his face, blocking all but his eye. "_Releasing control-restriction system level 4, level 3 and level 2…Recognizing approval of situation A according to the Cromwell invocation. Commencing limited lifting of ability-use restrictions until the enemy has been rendered silent." _ Suddenly, the sunglasses and fedora he had worn seemed to just disappear, leaving his head bare, and his hair started to grow longer, reaching down to his shoulders. His red eyes shone with excitement and bloodlust.

Saber tightened her grip on her sword. 'It looks like his regenerative abilities even extend to lost body parts. I might have use _Excalibur _after all...' She was afraid, however, that he could regenerate from that level of attack. Granted, it was her most powerful attack, not to mention qualifying as a holy attack, but if he could get up after that, she was well and truly, for lack of a better word, _fucked. _

Assuming he could regenerate if there was nothing left of him, of course.

Saber looked directly at Avenger, resolution in her gaze and a small smile on her lips. "We are truly fortunate, Vlad Tepes."

Avenger's eyes widened slightly, but he continued to grin. "So, you and your Master figured it out, huh? Oh well, it's not like I really cared anyways. So, what's so fortunate? That I'm about to start fighting seriously?"

Saber's smile grew cold and vicious. The wind began to howl, a sudden, strong gust that seemed to come from everywhere around them and yet, somehow seemed to focus the majority of its impact on Avenger, who actually needed to brace himself to avoid being pushed back by the sudden gale. "Not that. Rather, we are fortunate that we are so far from prying eyes and others," Saber stated coldly. "I have no fear of hurting innocents when I scorch the very earth with my blade."

_Release the Wind King._

If the wind had been a gale before, now it was more like a hurricane had fallen between them. A wall of wind, exploding from Saber's sword in a sudden burst of light and sound that even Avenger found it impossible to stand motionless against. His boots dug up small trenches in the dirt as he was pushed back several inches merely by the force of the wind.

He smiled. "I knew you were holding back on me, Saber." He lifted his guns and pointed directly at her, assuming a solid stance. "Shall we dance?" Shadows seemed to start to cling to his body.

From the center of the storm in Saber's hands, the outline of a golden blade began to shine. Her face was set in a glare of absolute confidence and determination. She spoke, and her voice was that of God passing down sentence on Satan.

_"Why not? This will be the last you will ever have, after all." _

_**Nearby **_

Kiritsugu, Maiya, and Irisviel continued to make their way away from the battling Servants. They knew that Saber likely wouldn't be able to defeat Avenger, but they had faith that she could hold her own at least 'till they had made it safely away.

"How do you think Avenger found us here?" Irisviel asked Kiritsugu as they moved through the forest.

Kiritsugu shrugged. "I don't know, honestly. He might have followed us, or maybe another Servant told where we were."

"For what purpose?" Maiya asked.

"Likely to see what he's capable of in a fight. Saber should prove to be a little harder to beat than they thought, however..." Kiritsugu stopped when he heard a rustling sound in the trees. It was far too loud to be a small animal. He immediately aimed his handgun, which had a silencer on it, in the direction of the noise and fired. To his surprise, the bullets were deflected by something that sounded like metal.

"Well, it appears you found me." A voice called out before the owner of it jumped down from the tree. It was Kirei Kotomine, the master of Assassin and the last person Kiritsugu wanted to see tonight.

"Kirei Kotomine." Kiritsugu said with no emotion, but inside, his mind was blazing. 'Why is he here? Was it Assassin who told Avenger where we were?' He was worried. Kirei was the one enemy Master who he truly feared, due in part to the fact that he couldn't predict him like the others and his bizarre personality.

Regardless, it was obvious the time for their confrontation had come. Kiritsugu pulled the trigger without hesitation, sending five rounds towards Kirei, who had summoned three Black Keys in each hand Wolverine-style and rushed forward. However, it appeared that the priest's robes had some form of armor in them, as he crossed his arms in front of his face and blocked the bullets without so much as flinching.

'He's fast!' Kiritsugu thought as prepared himself for Kirei's strike, which consisted of him throwing the Keys in his left hand. "_Timer Alter-Double_ _Accel!_" This was Kiritsugu's personal usage of his family's Magecraft. Despite the name, it doesn't truly alter time itself, but rather the user's perception of time. In this usage, it allows Kiritsugu to move faster than the human eye can see, speeding up his blood flow, hemoglobin metabolism, and muscle movement all at the same time. Using this brief burst of speed, he can use his own physical skills and reaction speed at a level far above human limitations, allowing for split second evasion in front of an enemy. Its power of mobility made for one of his greatest defenses.

It served him well now, as it allowed him to dodge Kirei's thrown Keys. Maiya quickly rushed forward with a combat knife, intending to catch Kirei where he was no longer armed, but he quickly switched one of his Keys to his left hand and parried. Not to be outdone, Maiya drew a second knife, and for the next 12 seconds, they danced the dance of death, slashing and parrying as necessary.

'Gotcha.' Kiritsugu thought as he brought up his personal favorite weapon, the Thompson Contender. He aimed directly for Kirei's left leg and prepared to pull the trigger, intending to give Maiya an opening. This was where he made a tactical error.

You see, Kirei was a Master in the Fourth Holy Grail War, and therefore, he had a Servant. It would be ludicrous to assume that even a perfectly capable Master like Kirei would be somewhere without his Servant nearby, especially if he was fighting a powerful fellow Master.

A knife flew out from the trees and knocked the gun out of Kiritsugu's hand. Not to be outdone, he quickly brought his silencer handgun up, using Timer Alter Accel to give himself a burst of speed. He quickly fired in the direction of the knife, but the shots simply passed through Assassin like he was a ghost. His fist, on the other hand, was certainly solid, as it sent Kiritsugu hurtling into a tree. He smashed into it with a crash, and he was certain he felt something break.

True, Assassin may not lay claim to the same level of strength as Avenger, but Kiritsugu possessed neither a Servant's endurance nor Saber's armor.

"Kiritsugu!" Irisviel cried out. Maiya lost focus for a moment when she heard her, but that was all the time Kirei needed for her to knock the knives out of her hand. He then grabbed the Maiya's arm from below, carrying it up while also pressing his side close to her waist, and simultaneously, he delivered a blow to her heart with his left elbow and a strike from his left foot to her supporting leg, all in an instant to combine offense and defense. That attack, "Six grand opening - elbow upthrust", was one move in Kirei's personal fighting style, Bajiquan, a Chinese fighting style that takes the shortest route to the opponent without showing any initial movement to damage the inside of the body instead of the outside.

Maiya went down from the blow, which Kirei followed up with a stomp onto her chest. He then lifted one of his Black Keys but was stopped by a metal _falcon_, of all things. He turned and realized that it was Irisviel who had done so.

This was her Magecraft, Transmutation, which was the field that the Einzbern truly specialize in, to do things like manipulating the configuration of noble metals. Irisviel developed an application of this for combat-purposes use: to pass prana through metal-wires so to shape the threads accordingly with her mental images. The precision of the shapes and the fluidity at how she can change between them serves as a statement on how the Einzbern Thaumaturgy excels in Alchemy.

_"Shape Ist Leben!"_ Irisviel shouted as the wire falcon shot forward again towards him. He quickly dodged the first lunge and watched as it circled around to strike him again.

"Madam, don't! He's a skilled Executor, an expert at hunting Mages! That won't stop him!" Maiya yelled out.

'Damn it! I have to help!' Kiritsugu thought. "Time Alt-gah!" He was stopped by Assassin's fist striking his chest.

"Don't. I want to see how this goes." The masked Servant told him.

'Damn...' Kiritsugu's eyes briefly flickered down to his Command Seals, mentally trying to decide if it was worth the effort to use one. Assassin noticed the moment, imperceptible as it was.

"Do you honestly think I would let you?" Assassin simply asked. "Even more importantly, do you honestly think Avenger will take it well if you interrupt his match?"

Kiritsugu looked at him with pure cold hate, but he knew deep down it was true. Avenger truly seemed to enjoy fighting. What would stop him if he chose to follow Saber here? There was no way they could hope to beat two Servants at once, one of which potentially the most powerful Servant in the War, and potentially the most dangerous Master as well, even with Saber here.

Still, they would have a better chance overall, especially if Avenger didn't follow, but Kiritsugu still didn't know what Assassin was capable of. He had researched the previous Assassins of the Holy Grail Wars, all of them one of 19 individuals known as Hassan i Sabbah - the pseudonym shared by the leaders of the Hashshashin, a medieval Islamic sect. The name of the sect is the etymological root of the word "assassin;" and the class name itself thus acts as the catalyst to summon the members of the organization.

This Assassin was not one of them, so who was to say he was limited by the Assassin norm?

He looked back towards where his wife was, deciding to bide his time until Assassin was distracted, or hopefully once Saber finished her fight with Avenger.

The metal falcon raced towards him again, and Kirei punched it in the chest. To his surprise, the falcon then transformed once again into metal wire, completely binding Kirei's arms together. Despite this, Kirei raced towards Iri, intending to strike her down.

Iri allowed herself a small smirk. "Not so fast!" She raised her arm upwards, and the wires on his arms thrust upwards as well, halting his charge. She quickly made a fist and swung her arm back down and to the left, sending him flying into a tree. The wire instantly wrapped itself around the tree the moment he struck it, effectively tying him to it.

"Well, that was unexpected." Assassin mused out loud.

"Maiya! Finish him!" Iri yelled. Maiya quickly grabbed her gun, and Assassin prepared to intercept her, but everyone stopped when they heard a solid _THUNK! _echo throughout the vicinity. Everyone turned just in time to watch Kirei, despite his hands bound to the tree, release another blow to the trunk of the tree, producing another solid _THUNK! _

You see, while it would seem that his hands are his main weapon, the level of Kirei's training makes his entire body a weapon. Being bound does not leave him helpless as long as he can plant both feet on the ground. Everything to the strength of his feet on the ground, the turning of his back, and the twisting of his shoulders attributes to releasing an instantaneous burst of power into his fists.

The strength of the arms is insignificant in comparison to the power of the whole body to someone experienced with the phenomenon. It is possible to press a fist next to the target and strike only with the force coming from outside of the arm. With this "explosive force" technique, just having the back of his hands against the tree trunk allows him to utilize the full power of his body to strike.

And with another solid _THUNK!_, the tree came crashing down. Kirei simply rubbed his hands as he looked at all of their expressions, his face still an emotionless mask. Maiya recovered first, attempting to shoot him, but he simply covered the distance and kicked her in the face.

"Maiya!" Iri yelled, but then Kirei covered the distance and struck her in the face, sending her down. He then lifted her up by the neck and stared at her. Suddenly, he brought out one of his Keys and stabbed her in the shoulder. She cried out as he dug it deeper, and slowly, a grin began to grow on his face.

He couldn't believe it. All his life he had never found joy or filled that hole of emptiness. So why, here and now, was he suddenly feeling... good, happy even?

'Was this what he meant, that suffering would bring me joy? I know I shouldn't like it, I should be appalled. But it feels so wonderful...' Kirei thought to himself as he removed the blade. He watched as Kiritsugu tried to rush forward, only to be stopped by Assassin. The look of hate on his face just made Kirei feel even better.

"You might as well get comfy, Emiya," Assassin said. "I want to see if this test is all the proof my Master needs." He noticed Maiya attempting to get up and quickly rushed over and kicked her over to where Kiritsugu was.

Kirei then looked at Iri dead in the eyes, then he let go of her neck, only to grab her face, his hand over her mouth. He withdrew three more Keys and, holding them Wolverine-style, plunged them into her stomach. He watched her scream and cough up blood, it spilling over his hands and onto his sleeve.

"STOP IT!" Kiritsugu yelled, and Kirei, hearing the anger, hate, and begging in his voice, felt more joy than he ever had. He removed the blades and prepared to swing one of them down on Irisviel's neck, and all Kiritsugu and Maiya could do was look on in horror while Assassin did in silent approval. Kiritsugu prepared to use one of his Command Seals, be damned to the consequences of whether Assassin saw him.

Until something came flying out of the night and towards Kirei, who, on reflex, threw his Key at it. The Key pierced the flying object, which fell to the ground with a dying screech. Surprised, everyone turned their attention towards the direction the object had come from, where a buzzing noise could be heard.

The source revealed itself as flying insects which looked like what you would get if you took Crest Worms and gave them wings and insect armor, plus an appetite for flesh. They were Blade Wing Worms, which were just that, and capable of striping flesh like a school of piranhas. The source of these insects shambled forward, revealing himself to be Kariya Matou, the Master of Berserker.

"I believe the good man there told you to stop hurting his wife." Kariya stated simply. "It would be a shame if I had to force you to do so." Without a word, the worms flew towards Kirei, who jumped away. Assassin quickly moved to intercept Kariya, but was stopped when the worms turned on him. Using that as a distraction, Kiritsugu managed to use Time Alter to grab Maiya and Iri, taking them over to where Kariya was. Kiritsugu stood next to Kariya, panting slightly. Using Time Alter so much so fast was doing his body more harm than good. The fact that he already had something broken while using it really wasn't helping him out either.

"Why... would you...?" Kiritsugu asked, panting as he did. Kariya looked at him and smiled briefly.

"Help a fellow Master? Partly, it's because I want to form an alliance with you. As for the other part," he gestured at Iri. "What I saw right then was a man whose wife was being tortured and nearly killed. I think that was reason enough."

A flash of light briefly illuminated the forest, which was Assassin burning the Worms to ashes. The two looked at each, then at the enemy.

"So, where's Berserker?"

"Currently helping Saber against Avenger. So, is this a 'yes' to our alliance?"

Kiritsugu considered this for a moment. Originally, he wouldn't have hesitated to summon Saber here, but now, armed with the knowledge that Berserker was aiding her, he decided to wait just a little longer.

After all, Kariya might very well end up dying here, thus taking another Servant out of the game. "Assuming we and our Servants are still alive when this is over, maybe."

Kariya summoned out more of his blade worms, grunting in pain as he did, and Kiritsugu drew his Calico M950. Assassin and Kirei turned their attention to the two Masters; Kirei drawing four more Black Keys and Assassin simply assuming a ready stance.

There would be Hell to pay when this was over.

_**Back with Saber and Avenger **_

Saber swung her golden sword at Avenger, who parried with his own pistols and fired back. She quickly deflected and dodged the shots, grimacing as she did.

Avenger was no fool. Once he had realized that she was obviously going to use her Noble Phantasm against him, he had immediately went on the offensive, doing everything in his power to keep her from getting the time she needed to concentrate and prepare the necessary amount of Prana to release it. Thus, she had been forced to try and incapacitate Avenger, slicing off his hands, feet, arms, legs, and even his head. While it was true that her blade, released from Invisible Air, had done more damage to him than originally, it still wasn't enough to slow his regeneration down to the point where she could gather the required power.

"Coward!" Saber yelled as she jumped away from his shots, trying to find another opening. "Weren't you the one who wanted to see my full power!?"

"Maybe, but I never said I was just going to let you use it without some effort!" Avenger retorted as he continued to fire. "If you want a piece of me, you're gonna have to work for it!"

They continued the pattern that had been set: striking, shooting, parrying, and dodging for a while longer. It was like watching some sort of maddening dance of death.

The irony of that mental comparison was not lost on Saber.

Finally, there was a change in the pattern. Avenger came rushing towards Saber, still firing as he did. Saber, unprepared for the sudden change in tactics, moved back, trying to keep some level of distance as she tried to analyze the situation for an opening. However, Avenger moved towards her even faster, intending to strike while she was still confused. Finally realizing retreat was futile, Saber used Prana Burst to rocket towards him, swinging her sword back for a crushing blow. Avenger cocked his left arm back, keeping the fingers on his hand as straight as a blade before thrusting it towards Saber's heart.

The two struck the other, and blood burst forth from their bodies. Saber's blow had come down and completely cut Avenger from his left collarbone down through to his right side, slicing through muscles, sinew, and bone. Avenger's blow, due to her strike coming first and her realizing where he was aiming, struck not her heart but clean through her armor and her right shoulder. Saber bit her tongue to keep from crying out, but a little grunt did escape her. While it wasn't as severe as it would have been, Saber still knew the injury was bad, for three reasons.

First, with her right arm out of commission, she couldn't use Excalibur. She could still fight, but her ability and strength would be hampered severely. Second, Avenger could heal far faster than she could, an ability she could only match if she had Avalon, her sheath. Third, his arm was still through her shoulder while he was regenerating, and due to the fact that she couldn't swing her sword in this position, he would be in the perfect place to strike her down.

In other words, she was well and truly fucked.

Sure enough, in about 10 seconds, Avenger had fully regenerated from that injury and was now staring at her with some level of respect in his eyes.

"Impressive, King of Knights. You truly are worthy of your legend." Here, his voice gained a bit of a sad tone. "However, it would seem that you weren't the One. A pity. I would have thought it fitting someone so pure as yourself would be that person..." He raised his right hand, bringing up the black gun, the Jackal, to point between her eyes. "But it ends here, King Arthur." He prepared to pull the trigger, and Saber stared at him without fear.

The shot never came, however, because the hand holding the gun went flying away in a burst of blood. Before either Servant could recover from their surprise, the arm that went through Saber's shoulder was cut off as well, and a kick to the chest sent Avenger flying away. The figure stood in front of Saber, and now she could tell who it was. It was not-so-mad Servant, Berserker.

"That was a close one. Saber, are you alright?" She asked without turning around.

Saber stared at her, still surprised. "I-I'll live, but why are you here?" She removed Avenger's arm from her shoulder, and concentrating, began to divert as much Prana as she could spare to repair her shoulder.

"Well, originally we were planning to come here in the morning and ask for an alliance, but I sensed fighting up here and recognized it as both you and Avenger. My Master and I hauled butt to get up here, and it looks like we were in the nick of time. My Master's helping yours, if you're wondering where he is."

"What?" Saber looked up at her.

"Don't worry, they're doing rather well." Berserker turned to look her, giving her a brief smile. "So, what do you say to working together to beat him, Saber?"

Saber was silent. Normally, she would have preferred to fight on her own, but Avenger was far above her ability to handle alone. Besides, Berserker seemed rather keen on an alliance, and, from what she had seen of the other Servants, she seemed the most likable. Plus, she had saved her from certain death.

She allowed herself a small smile. "It would be my honor."

"Well, let's get to it." Another voice, male, rang out. Saber stopped and looked at Berserker, surprised. That voice... sounded like it came from her scythe.

"You might want to stand back and heal a little bit, Saber," Berserker continued, either not noticing or not bothering to acknowledge her surprise look. "We can handle this for now."

So saying, the sane (shouldn't even be in the same sentence) Berserker Servant rushed towards the vampire. By this point, Avenger had regenerated his parts and was now facing Berserker with a mad grin on his face.

"THIS is the thanks I get for helping you out? That's rude!" He stated as he fired at Berserker. She quickly dodged and parried with skill, despite the fact that her weapon of choice wasn't suited for this kind of work.

To be frank, a scythe is truly an impractical weapon. Both the blade and the point face inward, making it impossible to hit an enemy from a distance. Further, traditional agricultural scythes have a somewhat curved shaft with handles mounted on the sides, further decreasing the range, and a blade set at an angle perpendicular to the ground. While scythes have been used as polearms before, they were often reforged by re-angling and/or reinforcing the blade into something more like a large blade on a stick. Most modern day depictions of scythes have double edges or angle the blade further upward so that the scythes can be swung in the same manner as an axe, with the added bonus of being able to cut an opponent in half after you've impaled them. The scythe is truly a weapon that is almost impossible to master.

However, as Berserker was proving, if one could master the usage of a scythe, it would likely follow what she was doing. She continued to spin, swing, and slice with it, deflecting the bullets as she came closer to striking. Finally, she got within range and swung, taking Avenger across the chest and cutting off one of his arms. He simply grinned and swung his fist, connecting with her side and sending her back. She allowed herself to be sent back before stopping and holding her weapon in front of her. Avenger attempted to take advantage of this, but was stopped by Saber, who had once again jumped into the fray. In the that brief time, she had been able to transfer enough of her Prana to repairing the wound in her shoulder that she could use it, but it was still tender. Berserker nodded her head in gratitude and, once again, she spoke two words, and like before, it sounded like two people speaking at the same time. Saber noticed, however, that the other voice was the one she heard from the scythe.

"Let's go! SOUL RESONANCE!" Once again, her body began to glow light blue and her scythe began to transform as well. But this time, it was different. The energy seemed to be stronger, more violent, and the scythe was different. Instead of appearing as a crescent moon, the scythe had turned into a massive halberd-like blade. Saber and Avenger knew that this wasn't the same move she used against Archer.

Saber jumped back from Avenger, keeping out of the direct line of sight between the two Servants. "Do it now!"

"Come on! Show me what you've got!" Avenger yelled. He hadn't regenerated from the injuries in time to stop her from activating the technique, but he was confident he could survive it.

Berserker rushed forward even faster than before, swinging her scythe behind her. Avenger attempted to shoot her, but she simply deflected the shots and even took two to her chest. Despite that, she continued forward, eventually coming straight up to him and prepared to deliver the next blow.

"DEMON HUNTER!" She roared as she brought the scythe down, completely cutting him in half horizontally. At first, Avenger simply grinned as he fell, once again knocking her away while he was at it. However, the grin faded when he realized a crucial fact.

'The wound... it's not healing!' Sure enough, while he felt his powers kicking in, it was far slower than usual. He looked up at Berserker in shock. 'A demon-hunting blade... how stupid of me!' Granted, while he had been struck with holy weapons before, it had been a LONG time since something this potent had been used against him.

Berserker grinned. 'I thought so, demon,' she thought as she yelled, "Saber, now!"

Saber was already way ahead of her in that regard, however. She quickly began gathering as much Prana as she could, and her shoulder had healed enough so that she could fight at full strength. Her blade began to glow brighter and brighter, looking as if all the light in the world had been forged into a blade. If Berserker's blade had been the moon, fascinating and brilliant, then Saber's was the sun, magnificent and radiant.

This was The Sword of Promised Victory, the holy sword that symbolized King Arthur and could be called the physical actualization of her dreams. Sacred, made from people's conceptions, a legend weaved out of hope. It was not a myth or inhuman work, but a crystal trained by the heart alone, making it reign as the strongest fantasy. It was the crystallization of the prayer named "glory" and everything etched in the hearts of those who are scattered at the sword's radiance; the nostalgic, sorrowful, and hallowed dream of those who were placed on the bloody hell called a battlefield, of all warriors past, present, and future fully exposed to the fear of death and despair, and who still cling to a desire: "to be exalted."

It could not be called beautiful, because of its appearance, the description of "beautiful" would only dirty it.

This was the sword that surpassed all others, the holiest of blades. One considered worthy to wield it could be called worthy to pass God's judgement.

Ironic that it would now pass judgement on the one some called the devil.

"Whoa..." Berserker and her Weapon whispered. Not even _Kishin Hunter _could rival that in pure brilliance.

They also remembered the tale of another, similar sword. A sword greater than any other, the precursor of the Demon Weapons... and liked to annoy the ever-loving crud out of people by calling them "FOOLS!"

'Shit! I don't think I should get hit with that!' Avenger thought. He quickly crossed his hands over his face once more, leaving only eye visible.

Saber, with a dancer's grace, one foot slipped lightly back to firm her stance. Her arms, already raised, drew back. The light of the sword built to a peak, becoming impossible to look upon, even for her. She stepped forward, preparing to bring it down. "**EX...**"

"_Release restraint level 1!" _Avenger yelled as he prepared himself for the blow. Berserker's eyes widen as he said that, and she could _see_ one of the 'locks' on his soul open up. There was only one more left.

"**...CALIBUR!**" Saber finished as she brought the sword onto Avenger's torn halves. The pure power and light washed over his body, drenching him in its energy. His body spasmed and he could _feel _the souls being used as it burned and destroyed his body.

Nothing could compare to this. Being shot, stabbed, struck with magical and holy weapons, all of it paled in comparison to the sheer pain rolling through his body. All of those weapons, while they caused pain, it had been brief. This was never-ending, like the fire that consumed the sinful.

He couldn't quite remember the last time he had screamed.

_**One Minute** **Later**_

Eventually, the massive blast of light faded. Saber and Berserker looked down upon the ground where Avenger had been. Not even dust remained to mark his passing.

Berserker looked at Saber. "That was... amazing."

Saber simply nodded. "Now that Avenger is dead, we can..."

"Who ever said I was dead?" A voice, Avenger's voice, rang out. It was quiet and filled with pain.

The two Servants looked about quickly to find the source of the voice, finally coming to a rest on a figure about 5 yards away. It was Avenger, but his attire had changed again. The coat he had worn before was gone. In its place, he was wearing a black leather jumper/coat with his white gloves still on. His hair had grown again, this time reaching down to his waist. However, what drew their attention wasn't so much what he was wearing as how he looked overall.

To be frank, he looked like shit. While his left side had more or less regenerated as of this point, his right side looked like it had just went through a meat grinder and the remains were burned. They could still see the blood and some of his bones, and his flesh looked horrible. His left arm hadn't even fully regenerated yet.

He grinned at their expressions, which looked pained and absolutely creepy, even more so as he was. "Well, I have to admit I haven't felt that much pain in a long time. I think I'll withdraw for now." His body began to turn into that shadowy substance again. "We'll see each other again sometime." The shadowy substance divided into a swarm of bats, which then flew away.

The two Servants watched as Avenger disappeared, then Saber turned to Berserker.

"Are you alright? Those shots did take you at close range." Saber asked.

Berserker simply shook her head and pointed to where the shot wounds were. Saber could see that the injuries, to her surprise, were already healing. She took note of the fact there was what appeared to be black blood in the wounds, filing it away for future reference.

"Don't worry about it," Berserker replied. "Besides, I think we have bigger things to worry about." Berserker then pointed behind herself.

Saber quickly realized what she meant. "Our Masters! They need us!" Saber yelled.

"Follow me! I know where they are." Berserker yelled back as she raced through the forest. Saber quickly raced after her. She briefly thought as to why she was following an enemy; Berserker could just lead her astray and kill her.

Saber shook her head. Berserker seemed to truly care for her Master's wellbeing, and she could have just let her get shot by Avenger instead of rushing in to save her. Saber would simply have to trust her.

'Master, please hold on.' They both thought as they hurried to where Berserker could sense Kiritsugu, Irisviel, Maiya, and Kariya.

They could only pray they were not too late.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! This chapter was starting to get a little long, so I split it in two. So, the battle between Avenger, Saber, and Berserker is over, but the show's not over yet. Kiritsugu and Kariya face off against Kirei and Assassin! How will it end up?**

**Avenger: Spoilers! Kirei's going to get...**

**Berserker: Maka Chop!**

**Saber: They'll find out in the next chapter, so don't go spilling details!**

**Thank you. Now then, the final Servant Skill Sheet! Here's Avenger! **

Servant: Avenger

Master: None

Identity: Alucard "Vlad Tepes III", "Dracula"

Series- Hellsing

Sex: Male

Strength: B-

Endurance: E

Agility: B

Mana: A+

Luck: C

Noble Phantasm: A

_Class Skills- _

Independent Action- The ability to remain independent even when rejecting the prana supply from the Master. At the higher ranks, it is also possible to remain for extended periods of time in this world without an established contract. It is both useful and troublesome depending on the disposition of the Servant and the rank of Independent Action. Acting in autonomy from the Master's prana supply, the Master can concentrate their own prana on large spells, or the Servant will be fine even in the case they can not supply prana due to injury. The downside is that they can be harder to control and keep by their side, making the only true way to command them by utilizing Command Spells.

A+: Servant can remain in this world indefinitely even without a Master. However, in order to activate his Noble Phantasm, it is necessary to first acquire an extra supply of prana from alternative sources. Possible due to his massive supply of souls at his command.

Presence Concealment- The capacity to hide one's presence as a Servant. It is a common skill to the Assassin class.

D: Suitable for spying

Riding- Expertise to ride animals and vehicles.

B: Most vehicles can be handled with above average skill. However, cannot ride the likes of Phantasm Races such as Monstrous Beasts.

_Personal Skills-_

Battle Continuation- The strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated.

A: Makes possible to fight even with deadly injuries and can remain alive so long as one does not receive a decisive fatal wound. Combined with his Noble Phantasm _Endless Lives_, it's almost impossible to kill him.

Clairvoyance- Connotes superior visual perception and dynamic occipital capture, such as to supplement the long-range aiming of projectile weapons. At higher ranks, it is possible that the bearers of this skill have acquired such abilities as precognition ("future vision") and other forms of perception beyond standard eyesight (X-ray vision and so forth).

C: Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of 4kms. Standard ability of a vampire.

Eternal Arms Mastership- Prevents degradation of fighting skills when under the effect of mental hindrance.

A+: Mastership of combat arts has reached the point of being said to be unrivaled in one's era. By complete merging of mind, body and technique, it is possible to make use of full fighting skills even when under the influence of any sort of mental hindrance.

Innocent Monster- An attribute possessed by Servants whose history and existence have been distorted by the monstrous reputations they accrued across the course of their life and thereafter. As a consequence, the Servant's abilities and appearance have been rendered to conform to the specifications of their legend. Incidentally, this personal skill cannot be removed.

A: In Avenger's case, his status as a vampire was never a lie.

Monstrous Strength- An ability possessed by monsters and beasts, temporary boost of the Strength parameter by one rank for a time limit determined by the ranking of this skill.

A+: At this point one cannot even be called a beast or monster anymore, but rather a force of nature given form. Avenger's status as the "King of Vampires," the most powerful in his world, grants him this status, as well as "The Monster who Opposes God."

Protection of the Faith- A Skill possessed only by those who have sacrificed themselves for a religious view. Despite being a form of divine protection, it is not a blessing from a higher existence. It is only the absoluteness of one's body and soul, which is born from faith. But if it is too high, it causes abnormalities in the personality.

C: Avenger, being Vlad III or Vlad the Impaler, possesses this ability due to his brutally effective methods of protecting Christianity and the lands of Wallachia. Originally Rank: A+++, but he abandoned God and became a vampire to symbolize that choice.

Shapeshifting- Refers to both borrowing bodies and appearance change. A method used by the millenary spirits of foxes and badgers of China that are put on par with Tamamo-no-Mae.

A+: The user becomes a perfect copy of whatever he desires. Avenger can transform himself or parts of himself into bats, insects, snakes, hellhounds, other human forms including a little girl, an amorphous mass of darkness, and many other forms. Alucard has four known human forms, each with different characteristics and weapons. He also states that his form means nothing and that he can take any form that he chooses.

_Noble Phantasm: _

.454 Casull and the Jackal: C+: (Anti-Unit): Avenger's signature weapons. They take the form of two oversized and overpowered handguns. The .454 Casull is the silver gun often used in Avenger's left hand. It is a semi-automatic pistol that fires custom-made explosive .454 Casull rounds, with the steel bullets bearing a core made from the melted silver Christian cross from Lancaster Cathedral. It is 10 inches in length (engraved on the slide), weighing approximately 6 kg unloaded and bears a six plus one shot magazine of the .454 Casull caliber that gave the gun its name. The Jackal is the black gun often used in his right hand, and with a length of 39cm (16 in), a weight of 16kg (35lbs), and a black gunmetal construction, it is one of the most powerful hand weapons he uses. The words** Jesus Christ is in Heaven Now** are engraved upon it It fires a huge, armour-piercing, thirteen-millimeter bullet. The rounds are jacketed with a "casing" of blessed Macedonian silver and tipped with a hollow point, which contains an explosive charge of pre-blessed mercury. Perfect for use against vampiric creatures.

Vampire King: Endless Lives: EX: The source of Avenger's 'immortality' and regeneration. He uses the souls of all the people he has every drained of blood to death. Any damage dealt to his body is instead diverted to his reservoir of souls. Holy weapons do cause more damage and slow his regeneration more than any other types, but it is ultimately impossible to kill him with those alone. They are also the source of his Prana. He has approximately 3.4 million souls at his beck and call. Sealed upon activation of _Vampire King: Army of the Dead_.

Release States: EX: Due to his overwhelming power, Avenger's abilities were restricted in life so as to have better control over him. There are shown to be six levels of restriction and six corresponding states, with lower numbers meaning greater levels of power. In order to release his powers, he will often say what level of power he is releasing before engaging, likely to unnerve his opponents. An example of such is as follows:

_"Releasing Control Art Restriction Systems three...two...one, approval of Situation A recognized. Commencing the Cromwell invocation. Ability restrictions lifted for limited use until the enemy has been rendered silent."_

It is noticeable that Alucard's attire sometimes changes according to how much power he is using: as he charges up to engage in battle, first his sunglasses, then his fedora will disappear. To sum it up, the release states are not just the markers of Alucard's growing powers, they also has an affect on his appearance and fighting methods as well. Up to level 1, Alucard usually takes his "Count-form": even with his new personality, he still takes the form he once had as Count Dracula. (It can be assumed that the vampire sees this form as the one which is fitting his monstrous being the most.) In this state, he usually fights with his guns, using his bare hands only against human targets or just to finish his vampire victims by impaling them. (Note that with each successive release, minus Level 0, as it is his original form, his Prana consumption increases.)

Level 5: Alucard's first level and his base form. His appearance here is the same as usual. This is the status of his base stats.  
Level 4: Alucard's next level. His sunglasses disappear at this point. Ups his Strength to B.  
Level 3: Alucard's next level. His fedora disappear at this point. Ups his Agility by one rank.  
Level 2: Alucard's next level. His hair grows to shoulder length. Ups his Endurance by one rank and his Mana to A+  
Level 1: Alucard's second strongest form. His hair grows to waist length, and his clothing changes to his black jumper/coat. Ups his Endurance by two ranks, his Agility to A+ his Strength to A+, and his Mana to A++.  
Level 0: Alucard's final and most powerful form. His body becomes surrounded by dark crimson armor, his hair grows to knee length, and he grows a mustache. Most often uses a claymore sword in this form. Ups Endurance to rank A. Allows him to use his most powerful Noble Phantasm, _Vampire King: Army of the Dead_, but seals his other Noble Phantasm _Vampire King: Endless Lives_.

Vampire King: Army of the Dead: EX: (Anti-Army): Avenger's final Noble Phantasm, unlocked through activation of the Level 0 Release State. Allows Avenger to release all the souls he has ever consumed, surrounding him to form an army of millions. Numbers roughly in the 3.4 million range. The souls come in two types: one is similar to a ghoul, mindless and constantly moaning in pain, while the other is the soul manifesting exactly how it was when it was alive, personality, powers, and all. However, this comes at the price in that this is the only time Avenger can die without killing all of his souls one at a time. He still keeps a few inside for regeneration, but he is mortal.

**Yes, for anyone wondering, Excalibur did do a massive amount of damage to Avenger, in fact, far more damage than he ever received throughout the Hellsing canon, even during his final battle with Alexander Anderson. It's just that he has so many souls at his disposal that they took all of that and he still has plenty to go.**

**I have no intentions of making him completely invincible, though. Let it be known the final battle with Avenger WILL BE EPIC!**

**How? You'll have to wait and see. Also, this is the last chapter I was able to pretty much finish before I published Chapter 4, so updates are going back to being sporadic until further notice. **

**Anyways, keep reviewing, favoriting, and following! In fact, someone by the name of Prometheus117 recommended this fic on TV Tropes. I have to admit I'm impressed that anyone cared to actually do so, so thanks.**

**Now, it is my goal to impress you guys enough so that it gets its own page on TV Tropes! Thank you guys so much for your support! I hope you guys are also enjoying my choice of music on my profile!**


	7. Present Alliances and Past Dreams

**Welcome, everyone, to the new chapter of Fate: Zero Sanity! Over 5,700 views? You guys are amazing!**

**To recap, Avenger attacks the Einzbern Manor, but is repelled by Saber and Berserker. However, Kirei and Assassin continue their battle against Kiritsugu and Kariya. How will their battle end? And what will the fallout of this battle cause?**

**Lancer: They won't find out if we keep them here any longer!**

**You're right! Well then, Berserker! It's your turn to read the disclaimer.**

**Berserker: Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are the property of their respective owners. Also, thanks to The Infamous Man for inspiring the idea behind the fic, Sentinel07 for inspiring X to write in the first place, and finally, to EVA-Saiyajin for agreeing to help beta some of the chapters. X the Reaper owns nothing.**

**Soul: Thank God for that. Also, EVA-Saiyajin pointed out some flaws in Chapter 6, so some changes have been made, particularly in the parts with Kirei and Kiritsugu. Want to know what they are? Look for yourself.**

**Ouch, that's kinda harsh. Anyways, let's begin! **

* * *

_**In the Woods Near the Einzbern Manor**_

It was a beautiful night in Fuyuki City. The air was clear. The moon was full. A certain Servant was dying to sink his teeth into something. Or would be if he wasn't nearly blown to pieces.

...Unless one was to travel into the forest, in which case they would come into contact with a battle the likes of which one only sees in movies and epics. After all, it's not everyday you see a battle where one side consists of a priest using blades like some beardless Wolverine or a certain ass-kicking, vampire-killing priest and a masked man who looked straight out of some anime fighting two men, one of which has spiked hair using a machine gun one-handed like he was some sort of superhero, and the other who looked like a half-dead Two Face surrounded by a horde of locusts with teeth.

Funny that those descriptions weren't quite so far off.

Kiritsugu continued to fire at Kirei, who was either throwing his Black Keys directly at him or crossing his arms in front of his face to protect himself from the shots. Kiritsugu responded by shooting or dodging the Keys or sparingly using Time Alter to dodge if he didn't have time to do so normally.

Now, for anyone wondering, what was Kariya doing? He was using his Worms to keep Assassin out of the fight. Which basically boiled down to him sending his Worms en mass in a suicidal charge against Assassin, to which Assassin responded with burning to ashes. It wasn't doing much, but it was keeping Assassin preoccupied while the other two Masters fought. And that was all that Kiritsugu needed.

The plan that the two Masters had come up with boiled down to Kiritsugu and Kirei fighting while Kariya kept Assassin out of the fight for as long as possible. The plan was to hopefully hold out until Saber and Berserker were able to finish their fight with Avenger, and so far, about 30 seconds in, it was going rather well.

Failing that, they had an alternate plan. Far more risky, but it had the potential to take out Kirei out of the war permanently. But, as they continued with Plan A, it looked it they wouldn't have to worry about it.

Until Kariya stopped and clutched his chest in pain, coincidentally around the same time that Berserker activated Demon Hunter. Assassin, realizing this was the chance he was waiting for, quickly burned the remaining insects to ash and threw a knife at Kiritsugu. Unable to dodge the knife fully, he used Time Alter to make it so that it only struck his right arm, not his neck.

However, this provided the time Kirei needed to throw HIS knives, taking Kiritsugu through his left arm. His left arm now useless, he finally decided to call Saber over, regardless of whether she was done with her fight with Avenger. Kirei rushed forward to take advantage of his weaken opponent, and Assassin was back to dealing with not only Kariya, who had recovered enough to start firing Worms again, but also Maiya, who had recovered thanks to Irisviel and was now shooting at him. Thankfully, his speed was more than enough to allow him to dodge.

Yes, to Assassin and Kirei's surprise, Iri was back up again. Despite having been run through by the Black Keys but a minute or two ago, the wounds were completely gone, and, despite still looking pale, was now behind Kariya, healing him.

Thankfully, unknown to both Master and Servant, it would appear that the special item Kiritsugu had given Iri was working to perfection.

Regardless, Kirei was closing in on Kiritsugu, and Assassin had decided he had been letting this fight drag on long enough. He prepared to start using his patented technique, and Kiritsugu allowed his Command Seals to glow.

'Kamu...'

_'By the power of my Command Seal, I order you, Saber...'_

Both were fortunately (unfortunately?) interrupted by a blast of light that illuminated the forest. Everyone hesitated for about three seconds as they gawked at the sudden blast, but it was Kiritsugu who recovered first. Allowing his Command Seals to fade, he managed to lift the Calico and shoot at Kirei.

Unfortunately, it was Kirei who recovered second. Once again, he guarded from the shots, but Kiritsugu, instead of taking advantage of this to rush him, raced quickly to the side, activating Time Alter quicken his reactions.

'Looks like it's almost time to use Plan B,' he thought. 'I hope Kariya told Iri what to do...'

Assassin recovered third. Drawing three daggers, he hurled them at Kariya, Maiya, and Iri, turning his attention to Kiritsugu. He noticed where he was going, and realized what he was aiming to grab.

"No, you don't," Assassin simply said as he prepared to rushed forward to intercept him, but was interrupted when he saw something out of the corner of his vision. It was a metal falcon, the very same technique Iri used against Kirei, and it was coming straight for him. He simply allowed the attack to phase through his body, courtesy of Kamui. He turned his head, noticing several dead insects. It would appear that Kariya always kept some Worms on as sacrificial shields.

He noticed something... odd. While Kariya, Maiya, and Iri looked angry and surprised in their facial expressions at the fact that the attack passed right through him, the angry expression didn't quite reach the later two's eyes. But why on Earth would they...

His eyes widened. He turned his head and realized that the falcon had passed through him and was now heading towards Kirei. They intentionally aimed for him to distract him from the real target! True, he might not have avoided it in the way they had expected, but it still had the intended effect.

'Clever girls...' he thought. He then turned to deal with Kiritsugu, who had grabbed the item he had reached toward. The item in question was his Thompson Contender. He noticed Assassin coming towards him, knife in hand. Realizing he had no chance of dodging, he activated his Command Seals.

_"By the power of my Command Seal, I order you, Saber, to come forth!" _His Seals flared, one faded, and Saber appeared in front of him, deflecting Assassin's attack and responding with one of her own.

'Damn,' Assassin thought as he parried with Saber. 'Looks like Saber and Berserker pushed back Avenger. Good, but I've let this fight drag on long enough. Time to end this.'

He then allowed the next swipe to pass through his body, taking advantage of Saber's momentary surprise to grab her and try and drag her into his alternate dimension. He actually did succeed in grabbing her and began to use his vortex to suck her in. Unfortunately, Saber reversed her grip on Excalibur the moment it passed through him and swung down on his right arm, cutting it off and breaking the link he needed in order to keep absorbing her.

'That Instinct skill is really starting to piss me off,' Assassin thought as he jumped back and started parrying again, this time with one arm, even as he dealt with incoming fire from Maiya and Bladed Worms from Kariya. He had to applaud their teamwork, especially since this was the first time Kariya had ever worked with the others.

Meanwhile, Kirei turned his head in the direction of the falcon attack. This time, he didn't strike it with his fist, having learned his lesson. Instead, he turned his body to the side, allowing the falcon to pass by him. The moment it did, he hurled all three of the Black Keys in his right hand at Iri, and, while the Bladed Worms did stop two, the third made it through and struck her in the right shoulder, causing the wire falcon to fall from the air and onto the ground in a useless pile.

Despite that, Iri, while obviously in pain from the Key in her shoulder, actually smiled slightly. Kirei didn't realize why at first, but a sound solved that problem. The sound in question was coming from the former wire falcon. _Inside _of it for that matter.

Kirei turned in time to watch several Bladed Worms emerge and race towards him. It would appear that Iri had Kariya store some Worms inside the falcon just for this moment. Unable to dodge, he crossed his left arm over his face, protecting it. The worms struck his left arm and side, and, despite the bulletproof robes, they actually started_ eating_ through it at a rapid pace to get at his flesh.

Quickly, Kirei did the only thing he could in this situation, short of having Assassin set him on fire. He activated the circuits in his body, but instead of transferring Prana into a weapon, he prepared to release it through his body the moment he felt the worms attack his flesh, hoping the sudden burst of power could potentially kill them or at least knock them off.

Kiritsugu allowed himself a small smirk. Not his usual thing, but he wasn't feeling very 'usual' right now.

"Checkmate."

He aimed and fired the Thompson Contender straight at Kirei, the shot striking his left shoulder as he flooded his body with Prana.

The Thompson Contender is a special weapon, even among Kiritsugu's other tools. At first glance, it's not much. To one unfamiliar with it, it would be a wonder why it's so special.

The Contender was developed in 1967 by American company Thompson/Center Arms. It is a break-open single-shot pistol meant for sport shooting. Simple yet powerful, the weapon can, with little modification, be used to shoot various ammunition ranging from .22 LR to rifle bullets. It is 444mm and 1700g, with his modifications bringing the total weight to 2060g. In addition, it is customized with a fourteen inch rifled barrel made for hunting specifications and fitted for .30-06 Springfield bullets, far more powerful than an average handgun bullet. For comparison, a .30-06 bullet is 10% stronger than a .308 Winchester rifle bullet. It was more than capable of penetrating bulletproof vests with ease.

However, its true usage lies in the fact that it is Kiritsugu's Mystic Code, a support item used by Magi carries as a magical artifact. Unlike most Codes, however, it is unique in the fact that it is not the pistol itself that is magical. That would be its ammunition.

Origin Bullets, containing part of Kiritsugu's soul, actualize his Origin of "Severing and Binding" upon contact with the target, which can cripple living creatures that are fired upon. There are no wounds or bleeding upon the bullet making contact, but the targeted area or body part appears to be suffering from necrosis. While it seems to have healed properly on the surface, the nerves and capillaries will never regenerate properly and the original function will be forever lost. While it would be bad for a living being to be hit by it, as a Conceptual Weapon, this bullet poses an even graver threat to magi in particular.

Origin Bullets will immediately affect magi upon coming in contact with their magecraft. The only practical way for magi to defend against one is to discard all magecraft and defend purely by physical means, but he uses a particularly malicious method forcing the use of magecraft by making it impossible to physically block it. The bullets excel in penetration, and there is little outside of magecraft capable of blocking the specialized hunting rifle unless they are protected by the military-grade armor of an armored vehicle. Being forced to defend with magecraft, the impact of the Origin within the bullet affects everything all the way down to the Magic Circuits of the practitioner.

If a magus' Circuits are thought of as a high-voltage cable, then the impact of the bullet could be thought of as a drop of water attaching itself to a thickly-placed electrical circuit. Once a conductive liquid becomes attached, the short-circuiting current will destroy the circuit itself, resulting in permanent damage. The more intense the pressure used to gather densely-packed prana for defense, the more active Magic Circuits will be functioning upon the moment of contact, and the more severe the destructive power of the bullet becomes. The "Severing" aspect will cause prana stored within the Circuits to ignore the paths within the body, flowing chaotically and destroying it in the process. Afterward, the circuits will be bound together again with the "Binding" aspect, albeit in a chaotic and useless manner, thus rendering them permanently inoperable and destroying the target's magecraft abilities.

Kiritsugu created this frightening ammunition by using his own body; from his first and second ribs on both sides being cut off, extracted from his body, ground into dust, condensed with a craft to preserve his soul, and sealed within sixty-six bullets as their core.

Of those sixty-six, he used thirty-seven of them during his life before entering the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Not a single one was wasted after completely destroying thirty-seven magi.

Now, Kirei was number thirty-eight.

The bullet struck Kirei in his left shoulder, penetrating his bulletproof frock, and he felt like someone decided to pore magma into his veins and nerves, rip them apart, and stitch them back together like some mad patchwork quilt.

'W-What!? What is this!?' He screamed in his mind as he felt the pain, and the pain was indescribable. He felt his circuits surge with energy and through his body, but most severely through his left arm. He literally _felt _something in his arm destroy itself. He screamed, coughed up blood, and continued to do so.

Despite the obvious damage, Kirei was fortunate compared to those other magi. His circuits weren't completely different developed despite in his three years of training under Tokiomi, so the surge actually wasn't as damaging compared to what it would usually do to a normal Magus.

The surge did do some good though. The release of pure energy was far greater than what he was about to use, more than enough to kill every Worm on his body. Still, it was little comfort to his fading mind, as he knew he wouldn't last long now. He activated his Command Seals, and even despite his pain-wracked and fading mind, managed to give the following order. It took every last ounce of his fading will to not allow panic to flow through the link.

_'By the power of my Command Seal, I order you, Assassin, to get us out of here!'_

Saber saw Assassin stiffen, and, not even hesitating about it, swung directly down on his neck. However, Assassin recovered, the sight of impeding death being a great motivator, allowing the blow to pass through him once more, and jumped away, throwing two knives, one at Kiritsugu and the other at Maiya. Both dodged barely, and Assassin used that second of surprise to race over to Kirei's prone form. His eyes widen as he used the Sharingan to see what was wrong with Kirei.

'Unbelievable. No wonder he immediately went for that gun the moment he had the chance,' Assassin mused to himself even as he teleported his Master away. He couldn't believe the level of damage just one shot from the Contender had done to Kirei. 'That might even be effective against Servants...'

He then turned to face the four humans and one Servant. He could also hear another coming towards them. Berserker, if he had to guess. "Well, this was an interesting night," he simply stated as he faced them all. Normally, it would be possible to face all of them in a fight and potentially win, even if Berserker arrived in time. However, that would require some of his flashier moves, and he didn't feel like giving them away so early on.

Besides, his Master was likely dying even as he thought on the subject, and that killing them was never the point.

Not to mention, it would not sit well with his Master if Kiritsugu died by anyone's hands but his own. Only a showdown with Kiritsugu at his best would give him the proper closure he needed.

"I hope to see you all again soon." Once again, he activated Kamui, warping himself away.

His location? The Church, Kirei's room, to be precise. He would need medical attention.

'In fact,' Assassin mused as he lost sight of Saber, her Master, and their allies, 'It might have been better if this happened so early on after all. It will give him more time to... _adjust _to the item I need to give him...'

_**Back With Team Emiya** **(Yes, that's the name)**_

Kiritsugu was silent as he simply watched Assassin warp away. Against all odds, they had succeeded in surviving the night. But he didn't feel right.

'Assassin could have killed us all easily, even despite the tactical advantage. It's almost as if he didn't want, no, _feel_ like winning. But why...?'

He felt all the stress and tension from the fight, as well as the stress he had placed on his body using Time Alter so much and physical pain, come rushing back to hit him full force, now that his adrenaline was turning off.

Needless to say, he fell to his knees and had to fight to keep consciousness, unable to complete the thought. Iri quickly rushed to his side, the injury in her shoulder already having healed, and knelt beside him.

"Kirit-" she began, before he embraced her suddenly. Her eyes widened at the sudden action, but she did not fight him. Rather, she returned the hug.

"Are you alright?" he whispered, worry clear in his voice. "You're not injured, are you?"

"I'm fine Kiritsugu. I have Avalon, remember? You don't need to worry." She whispered back comfortingly, softly enough that no one could hear her save Kiritsugu.

"I know,... It's just..." he began, only to be silenced by Irisviel's next words.

"Enough," she spoke softly, yet also firmly. She knew what he was thinking. She knew all about his past life and how much he suffered. Despite all that, he kept on living, enduring the pain, still some part of him clinging to that impossible dream. That was one of the reasons she loved him. He never kept anything a secret from her.

She then looked him in the eyes. "I know... but don't worry. Even if I die, you can and will still strive to complete your dream. You will succeed. I know you will."

"...Even so, even that dream wouldn't be worth it if you died." Kiritsugu spoke quietly, but Iri still heard him, blushing slightly as she did. She knew how important that dream was to him. To be willing to say that she was even more important... it's not that she ever doubted his love, she never did. She was just surprised that he would be willing to call his dream worthless, considering it was something he had strived for all his life.

He then looked at her dead in the eyes. "I will protect you for the rest of this war. I promise."

Iri blushed even more when he said that. She knew it was an empty promise. She was the vessel for the Grail, after all. She wouldn't survive the end of the War, one way or another. But hearing him say that, hearing the determination in his voice, she felt a sense of happiness that she hadn't felt since Ilya was born.

Saber watched the scene with a small smile on her face. When she had first met Kiritsugu, after he had summoned her, she had taken him for a cold and heartless man, incapable of love or true feelings. However, after seeing him smile and play with his daughter, she saw a side of the man she never would have thought existed. She saw a man who loved his wife and child with all of his heart. Seeing that side of him, here and now, was another reminder of the man underneath the mask, and reaffirmed her faith that what he wanted of the Grail was something worth dying for.

Kariya watched the scene with a similar smile, if also tinged with some regret. Not for them, he was completely happy for Kiritsugu and Irisviel, and he found the scene rather sweet. Rather, he was thinking about Aoi and his feelings for her, wondering for a brief moment what might have happened had he married her. Perhaps, if he had, Sakura wouldn't have to suffer so...

'No,' he shook his head. 'You made the right choice. If you didn't let her go, not only her, but Rin and Sakura both would be suffering. I'll win this War, I promised Sakura. Wishing things could have been different won't change them.'

Maiya, for her part, watched the scene with mixed feelings. She was certainly grateful that Kiritsugu was alright. However,... seeing the man she felt the closest thing to love so openly showing his own love to his wife still left a bitter taste in her mouth. However, she said nothing, simply choosing to watch them.

A rustling sound brought everyone out of their private thoughts. Everyone aimed their weapon of choice, be it sword, knife, gun, wire falcon, or flesh-eating worms, directly in the direction of the sound, only to come face-to-face with a disheveled Berserker.

She simply stared at the armed company for a moment before dropping her scythe and raising her hands in surrender.

"Uh,... Are we late?"

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

The Masters of Saber and Berserker stared at each other from across the table, their Servants nearby, ready to intervene if necessary. Iri and Maiya were not in the room, but nearby, as per Kiritsugu's instructions. After that little scene in the forest, they had returned to the manor to the very same room that they had been in when Avenger had announced his presence.

Saber noted to herself almost absently that Avenger and Assassin's Master, Kirei, had a very similar voice. It was kind of hard to tell, though, since the only time she heard Kirei open his mouth was when he screamed as the Origin bullet hit his body.

Back to the matter at hand, Kiritsugu finally spoke. "So then, Kariya Matou, you came here to seek an alliance with us, is that correct?"

"Yes, we did. My Servant and I decided it was the best choice."

"And why did you choose us, of all the other Servants and their Masters, to be your allies?"

"You weren't the only choice, I willingly admit. Rider and Caster were also on our list."

"Why not the others aside from them?"

"Lancer, while my Servant found him honorable enough, I do not trust his Master. Avenger, while he did save Berserker at the docks, he did it only for his own amusement. No doubt that by attacking him tonight, I destroyed any chance of an alliance with him," Here, Kariya's face and tone grew hard. "I will not ally with Tokiomi Tohsaka or his Servant, Archer, both for personal reasons and the fact that Archer tried to kill Berserker."

Kiritsugu took note of the change in face and tone, but continued. "And Assassin?"

"By declaring my willingness to make you my ally, I have no doubt earned his Master's hatred. The fact that I am partially responsible for his current state doesn't exactly help my case either."

Kiritsugu digested this information silently. Seeing his silence as some slight encouragement, Kariya continued with his reasoning.

"As to why we chose you over the other two, it was a simple reason." He gestured towards his Servant. "Berserker watched Saber's fighting style during her battle with Lancer. Since she is the Servant that we know the most about in terms in fighting style, it would make it easier to fight alongside her."

Berserker herself then spoke. "I have worked in teams before quite often in life, so this isn't a problem for me. Besides," Here she smiled slightly, "Saber willingly admitted she wouldn't have minded an alliance. We worked rather well together against Avenger."

Kiritsugu continued his silence, his mind running the different scenarios, playing with, analyzing, and discarding as need be. Berserker was without a doubt powerful, and her status as a 'sane' Berserker wasn't something to sneeze at. Her skill with her weapon were superb, and it appeared that her attacks were particularly gauged to dealing with threats like Avenger, if what Saber had recounted to them said anything.

Well, actually it would be more accurate to say what Saber told was more to Irisviel than him. They might be Master and Servant, but their personalities and methods clashed too much for them to speak at length to each other, aside from brief questions and answers.

He finally looked up towards Kariya. "What would you do if I said 'yes'"?

"If you said yes, the plan then was to find Rider or Caster and extend an alliance to them as well. With someone as powerful as Avenger on the scene, few would be willing to back down from an alliance." Kariya smiled slightly. "Even against someone like Avenger, three or even four Servants is not a force to be dismissed."

Kariya then looked Kiritsugu square in the eye, allowing the brief smile to fade and let the seriousness in his eyes speak for themselves. "I was hoping to hold this alliance together at least until Avenger is defeated, but I'm honestly hoping to hold it together until our Servants are the last remaining. So, you've heard our offer. Will you accept or refuse?"

Kiritsugu simply stared at Kariya. Berserker, her Weapon, Saber, as well as Iri, and Maiya, who were listening by the door, held their breaths as they waited for his answer, knowing whatever he decided would decided whether there would be bloodshed here and now. Kariya did not flinch or turn away from his gaze. Kiritsugu, for his part, continued to stare into Kariya's eyes, trying to find some hint of weakness or doubt in them. He found none.

"...Very well. I agree to this alliance."

Kariya let out the breath he had been inadvertently holding. He held out his hand, the hand not infested with Crest Worms, for a handshake. Kiritsugu slowly took it and shook firmly.

Finally, a voice spoke out.

"...Sssoooo..." a male voice spoke out loud, "Are we gonna be properly introduced or what?"

Everybody turned their heads towards Berserker, who managed to look slightly embarrassed.

"Umm, who was that?" Iri asked, having just reentered the room with Maiya.

Kariya sighed. "Well Berserker, you might as well show them."

Berserker simply sighed in response. "All right. Come on out, Soul."

At first, everyone whose name didn't happen to be Kariya or Berserker were confused by that. Until the scythe leaning on the wall next to Berserker glowed with a blue-white light and transformed into a white-haired teenager with red eyes. The teen simply stared at the obviously flabbergasted people in the room before simply crossing his arms behind his head.

"Yo, what's up?"

_**Fuyuki Church**_

Assassin arrived in Kirei's room, carefully setting his Master down on the couch. Kirei didn't look good. He was sweating all over, and his breathing was labored. The shot wound looked like a red, puffed-up scar.

"So, things didn't go like you plan?" A voice rang out. Assassin turned, knife in hand, only to stop when he realized it was Archer, still in his casual wear.

"Was that so hard to figure out?"

Archer simply snorted. "If the fact that you are currently missing one arm wasn't enough, I'm certain that the fact that young Kirei is likely dying should be. What happened?"

Assassin turned around as he answered, returning to Kirei's side. "Saber's _true _Master, Kiritsugu Emiya, happened. He has in his possession perhaps the most deadly weapon to magi in existence. One shot from that weapon did _that_," he gestured towards Kirei. "It completely destroyed his left arm's functions. He will never be able to use it again. However, there's something far more distressing..."

Archer raised an eyebrow. How could it be any worse than the total loss of an arm? 'But he did say it was the most deadly weapon imaginable to magi...'

Archer stopped that thought right there. He had an idea what else had happened.

"Are you saying that his magic circuits...?"

"Yes," came the blunt answer. "The shot completely fried all the circuits in his left arm. The majority of the circuits in his left side are in a complete state of disrepair. His right side's circuits are damaged, but nowhere near as severely. Those might recover in time, but it is unlikely. He may never be able to cast magic again, at least not properly."

Archer took note of the fact that Assassin didn't seem particularly upset as he spoke. He sounded like a doctor listing off what was wrong with his patient.

"...But you obviously have a way around that. You wouldn't be so calm otherwise."

Assassin nodded. "Can't get anything past the King of Heroes himself, now can I? Yes, I have a plan to save him."

"How?" Archer inquired. Assassin, in answer, lifted up his severed arm.

"Look closely. What do you see?"

Archer stared at the injury, realizing what Assassin was getting at when he noticed the blood.

Or rather, what should have been blood.

He saw a white substance, and his mind flashed back to when he had 'killed' Assassin for the first time. Both blood and that white substance had surrounded his dying corpse.

"That's not a real arm, is it?" he finally managed.

"I suppose it depends on your definition of 'real.' If you're referring to whether this is the arm I was born with, then no, it's not real. However, if you're referring to whether this arm is _alive_, then yes, it is real." Assassin them made a vague gesture to his whole right side. "My entire right side is entirely composed of this matter. I can replace it whenever I need to if it is damaged, thanks to my Self-Modification and Surgical Procedure skills."

"So, you intend to replace Kirei's left arm with that substance? Will his body even accept it?"

"If possible, I will replace as much of his left side as I can, as well as his more damaged right side parts. My Self-Modification and Surgical Procedure skills are high enough that I can successfully perform the surgery on his body." Here, Assassin shrugged his shoulders. "As to whether his body will accept it, it should. This matter is designed so that it can replicate human flesh. It will even be able to replace his destroyed magic circuits, allowing him to channel far more Prana and control it even better than he ever could hope to before."

Archer was silent as he digested this. "What will you do about Risei and Tokiomi?"

Assassin raised an eyebrow. "Me? Why not you?"

"They will want to know about why Kirei is like this. My Master will grow suspicious if he found out I was spending time with both of you."

"I will simply tell them that Kirei was adamant about joining me in my observations of the Masters and Servants. He was caught in the crossfire, that is all." Assassin then turned his attention to Kirei. "Now, is there anything else before I must attend to my Master?"

"Yes. What happened at the Manor? With Avenger?"

"...I will give a full account later, to both you, your master, and Risei. The short version: Avenger fought Saber, nearly killed her, Berserker arrived in time, and together they defeated, but not killed, him. Likely, Berserker and her Master have formed an alliance with Saber and her Master."

"You don't seem to angry," Archer noticed. "I would have expected more emotion."

"It all went according to plan. We learned more about Avenger, Saber, and Berserker. Kirei appears to becoming a little more accepting to his nature. Now, I am about to grant Kirei power beyond his wildest dreams. What's to be angry about?"

"A risky gamble it was."

"And a gamble that paid off. We can't afford to have any of the Servants die, at least not until Avenger does. Speaking of which, my familiar watching the battle found out some things about Avenger's weaknesses."

"And?" Archer's eyes seemed to brighten. He seemed almost eager to hear the information, no doubt imagining how he would crush Avenger like an arrogant worm.

"It would appear that he is especially affected by holy weapons or weapons with anti-regeneration abilities. He was noticeably affected by one Berserker's Noble Phantasms, an upgraded version of the one she used at the docks, and took obvious damage from Saber's ultimate attack."

"And that was?" Archer's tone indicated he knew what it was despite the question.

Assassin smiled. "The Sword of Promised Victory, Excalibur."

"...I see. I will prepare accordingly." With that, Archer began to fade away. "Be sure to save him, Assassin. Not all of your power will be enough to save _you_ if he dies before he realizes what lies in his heart."

Assassin was silent as Archer finished fading away. Only then did he finally speak.

"Have no fear, King of Heroes," he said as he adjusted Kirei's position on the couch before taking out a scalp. "When I am finished, Kirei will be more than a match for any other Master in this War. And he will be more than ready to answer the question burning within him."

There was much work to do.

_**Penthouse Suite**_

Avenger slumped down in his chair as he slowly sipped from his glass. His mind was still on the battle that had happened in the forest. He looked down at his left hand. It still stung like several stakes had been driven into his skin every time he moved it.

Honestly, the same could be said for his entire body. Well, he reasoned, you can't just take the full brunt of the power of the strongest holy sword in existence and hope to walk away completely unscathed. Not to mention, Berserker's attacks seemed to be designed for dealing with demonic creatures such as himself. That attack, _Demon Hunter_, was able to slow his regeneration like nothing else ever had. Had he not activated Level 1, he would have lost even more souls to Excalibur's energy blast.

"Damn, it really has been a long time since I've been hurt that bad. Probably should hold off on hunting down the other Servants 'till tomorrow," he said absentmindedly to himself as he then turned his attention to the television screen. "Maybe there's something interesting on tonight..."

He turned on the TV. The first thing that came up was a certain movie we have all heard about. You know, the one with thirty-minute pauses between lines and the obscure sparkling in the sunlight...

_BOOM! _

The television now had a gaping hole in it. Avenger placed the smoking Jackal down on the table next to the chair before calling the front desk on the hotel phone.

"Front desk? Yes, I would like to ask for a replacement TV for my room. The old one isn't working for some reason." He then listened to the front desk for a moment. "Oh? There's another television in the master bedroom? Thank you very much."

He then traveled to the master bedroom, picked up the remote for that room, and turned the TV on again. This time, he liked what he saw.

_"Adventure Time, C'mon, grab your friends, we'll go to very distant Lands..." _

"Ah, entertainment worth watching..."

_**Elsewhere (Dreamscape) **_

_Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi felt his weightless body follow a young man with white-hair onto a ship, a pirate ship for that matter. He felt the young man's desire to sail the seas, to seek adventure. He watched as the young man fought, drank, and sang along with his __crew-mates as they continued on their journey._

_But he also noted how he never seemed to be happy with any of the loot that they collected, as large and beautiful the amount it was._

"Am I seeing Lancer's past?"_ Kayneth wondered to himself. He remembered in one of the books he had studied for the Holy Grail War, the Master would often be able to see into the past of their Servant, to better understand them._

"Well, I suppose the sooner I learn the better."_ He then turned his attention back to the young man, who was no doubt Lancer in his youth. Young Lancer was sitting by the rail of his ship, simply staring out to sea as his crew-mates gawked over their latest captured treasure._

_"Hey Newgate!" one of the crew shouted. "Why don't you join us in celebration?"_

_Young Lancer simply gave them a smile. "Sorry, but I'm not really interested in treasure or things like that."_

_"That's weird... A pirate that's not interested in treasure." The crewman's statement and confusion was shared by Kayneth. Didn't all pirates desire treasure or wealth?_

_"Just what is it that you want?" Despite the fact it was the crewman who said it, Kayneth unintentionally repeated it as well. _

_"Well Newgate?" another asked._

_"Well, there's been something I've always wanted since I was a kid..."_

_"OOO! So there is something! Let's here it!" Kayneth unconsciously leaned forward to hear as well._

_Lancer, or rather Newgate, simply stared off into the distance again. "...a family."_

_Kayneth's eyes widened. That's what he desired? Not treasure or glory, but a family?_

_Lancer's crew-mates were just as surprised as him. "What the hell? Gyhahahaha!" _

_Kayneth watched as Newgate grew older and stronger. He watched as he obtained the power of the _Gura-Gura No Mi_, obtaining the power that now defined him as a Servant. He watched as he unleashed its power against an entire fleet of Marine warships, and he watched as they were completely destroyed by the ocean waves created by it._

_The man crossed the wild ocean known as the Grand Line, and he faced powers the likes of which Kayneth could only dream of. He forged a crew, first of dozens, then hundreds. People stop calling him by his real name, instead by the he himself went by and the one the World Government gave him. _

_Whitebeard._

_He earned the respect and alliance of many a pirate and their crews, even the one who would eventually be called the Pirate King, Gol D. Rogers. __Alas, even the Pirate King must die sometime._

_Kayneth watched as Lancer met with the Pirate King for the last time._

_"What did you say? You're going to die, Rogers?"_

_"Ahh... It's been a long run. Would you like to know how to get to Raftel, Whitebeard? To know the exact place where I buried my treasure, to claim the title of Pirate King?" _

_Kayneth had the strangest feeling he knew what Lancer would respond with._

_"Even if you did, I wouldn't go. I'm not really interested in things like that..."_

_He watched as Whitebeard continued to grow in strength and fame, even after Roger's death, leading the World Government to name him as one of the four strongest pirates of the acclaimed 'New World,' the Yonko. He declared entire islands as his territory, daring any who would try to harm their people face him. _

_But despite all that wealth, glory, power, and respect, he never stopped wanting a family. He saw his crew as his own children, and he treated as such, but not in a demeaning way. He cared for the health and well-being of each one, be he his second-in-command or a mere galley boy.  
_

_And each member of his crew returned those feelings, willingly calling him their 'Father,' even if they were not connected by blood._

_Then came the day that he met a young man named Portgas D. Ace, the son of Gol D. Roger. Kayneth watched as he recruited the boy by force, defeating him easily. Granted, Ace had just fought one of the Seven Warlords of the Seas, Jimbei, who was a loyal ally to Lancer, for five days, but it was with no effort that he still beat Ace._

_Kayneth watched as young Ace made countless attempts on Lancer's life, only each time to fail and be launched away like some sort of ball. It was entertaining to watch, but it got a little old after awhile. He wondered briefly why Lancer hadn't just killed Ace already. Even if all of his attempts failed miserably, he was still trying to kill him, after all._

_Regardless, Lancer still called Ace his 'son,' just as he called every member of his crew that. Eventually, despite his age and countless attempts on his life, Lancer made Ace the commander of the Second Division. Kayneth watched in disbelief as he did, and even more when Ace finally admitted his father was Roger and Lancer's only response was one of slight amusement._

_Eventually, however, such peace and good times would end._

_Kayneth watched as Lancer learned of the betrayal of one of his crew, Marshall D. Teach and the death of Thatch, the Fourth Division commander, by his hands. He watched as Ace left to bring Teach to justice, despite the fact that Lancer was apprehensive about it all._

_Another one of the Yonko eventually arrived to discuss the situation with Whitebeard, and Kayneth noted that he was missing an arm. Lancer asked for the story behind it, only to be told he "bet it on the new age." The Yonko demanded that Lancer should pull back Ace before it was too late, believing that Teach, now going by the name of _Blackbeard, _was too much for him to handle alone_._ The negotiations eventually dissolved into a battle between the two Emperors, splitting the clouds above them with its fury. _

_Kayneth watched as Lancer learned that Ace had been defeated by Blackbeard and captured by the Marines, saw the tranquil fury that lit across his features as he read that Ace was to be executed. Lancer ordered his entire crew, as well as all of his allies, to mobilize for the rescue operation, prepared for whatever the cost to save him. _

"Would he truly go that far, just for the sake of one of his crew? His family?" _Kayneth wondered to himself as he watched. He could count on one hand the number of people he knew who would willingly defy the law of the Clock Tower, and none as far as he knew would willingly go that far for the sake of one person._

_Lancer and his crew made it location of the execution, Maineford, the island of the Marine Headquarters. Opposing them were 100,000 elite Marine soldiers, the three Marine admirals, each easily worth 10,000 men in their own right, and five of the Seven Warlords of the Seas. Lancer's allies entered the execution grounds, ready to do battle with all of them, while Whitebeard and his commanders entered directly into the bay in the front of the execution stand, using a coating to travel underwater._

_"You just hang in there a little longer, Ace!" Lancer roared._

_Kayneth watched as Ace asked them why they would try to save him, despite the fact he left without orders on his own free will, that it was his own fault that he ended up like this. And he watched as Lancer denied it, claiming that he sent Ace after Blackbeard. He watched as Lancer used his powers to create two gigantic tidal waves to crash onto the Marine HQ, and the battle was truly joined._

_Sometime into the battle, eventually new allies arrived, in the form of a young pirate named Monkey D. Luffy, Ace's younger brother not by blood but by choice, and escapees from a place called Impel Down, the most secure prison of the Marines. They had arrived for a common goal: To rescue Ace._

_However, Kayneth watched as powerful robots called Pacifista arrived to attack the pirates from behind, and the betrayal of another of Lancer's 'sons,' Squard, who stabbed Lancer through the abdomen, going through his backside as well. Apparently, Squard believed that Lancer made a deal with Sengoku, the Fleet Admiral of the Marines, to spare Ace and the rest of the Whitebeard Pirates' lives in exchange for the lives of the 43 New World captains._

_To his shock, Lancer did not strike down Squard, but rather embraced him, forgiving him and telling him even if he was a fool to believe that, he (Lancer) still loved him like a son._

"Unbelievable. He willing forgave someone who was trying to kill him and actually did stab him?" _Kayneth was growing even more amazed by what he was seeing. It was obvious that Lancer was far more than he appeared._

_Lancer then used his powers to destroy the walls of ice which prevented the pirates from escaping and told the pirates to believe what they wanted. Kayneth listened to Lancer as he reflected briefly on what one of the pirates said as he was stabbed. _

_"You're pathetic, Whitebeard! You weren't this weak when you beat me!"_

_'Weak..? Say what you will... But give me a break, brat... I'm only one man with one heart... call me a demon, call me a monster... but I can't be the strongest forever! Is it not enough to raise one young life for the future...!?'_

_"Those who would follow me, be ready to lose your lives!" __Lancer himself personally joined the battle at this point. He fought through the enemy, crushing them under his power and raced towards the plaza alongside his crew. Eventually, through trial, they finally reached the plaza._

_Kayneth watched as Lancer was encased in ice by one of the admirals, only to shatter his prison apart. Later, he watched as Lancer engaged another admiral in combat, only to suddenly succumb to the effects of his old age for a moment, all the time the admiral, Akainu, needed to punch him in the chest with a literal fist made of magma. Doing the same, multiple Marine Officers acted upon this chance to barrage him with attacks of their own. However, he sent them all away with a swing of his bisento, claiming he could not die before he secured the future of his children and stood his ground while his crew's commanders, including Jinbe, took position behind him with swords raised, ready to guard their Captain from behind._

_Eventually, he ordered his crew to support the young Monkey D. Luffy with all of their strength as he raced towards the plaza. He defended Luffy from the third admiral, Kizaru, taking several shots to the wound Akainu gave him. However, Luffy succeeded. Fire Fist Ace was free._

_As they made their escape, their goal completed, Kayneth saw Squard beg everyone to escape while he and his crew held off Marines as an act of repentance, only to see Lancer chide him, explaining that it would be tragic for him to see one of his "sons" lose his life before him. _

_Lancer gave his final orders to his crew, despite their protests otherwise, telling them to fall back to the New World safely._

_To leave him behind._

_"I am a remnant of my era!" he roared as he released another shockwave upon Marineford. "I do not belong on any ship heading towards the new one!"_

_"FATHER!"_

_"It's the Captain's order! Let's go!"_

_"Old man!"_

_Lancer grinned. "My journey has been long enough as it is... Let's settle things once and for all, Marines!" _

"Willing staying behind for the sake of his 'family'... truly he was a man worthy to enter the Throne of Heroes." _Kayneth said to himself as he continued to watch, spellbound by the drama playing out before him._

_Alas, Fate saw it fit to show that it was not a happy ending._

_Lancer continued to reduce Maineford to ruins, stopping any of the enemy's attempts to interfere with the pirate's escape. He then asked Ace, who blasted away several Marines who tried to get behind him, a question._

_"There's no need for words... Just answer one question for me, Ace... Was I a good father?"_

_"Of course!"_

_Victory was theirs. They had succeeded in saving Ace, and they were almost free._

_Until..._

_"Running away the moment you grabbed Ace... What a bunch of cowards, the Whitebeard Pirates. The captain as well, but it can't be helped... After all, Whitebeard is just a 'failure' from the previous era!" A voice rang out. It was Akainu, the 'Red Dog.'_

_Ace stopped when he heard that. "...Take back what you just said!"_

_"Whitebeard is a failure going on to his death! This suits a general of a bunch of scum!" _

"You idiot. Don't fall for that!" _Kayneth almost yelled. He could see where this was going._

_"Don't you dare insult our savior!" Ace roared, his fist surrounded in flames. "The name of this era... is called 'Whitebeard'!"_

_Kayneth watched as Ace fell for Akainu's obvious trick, striking him his fire fist, whereas the admiral responded with his lava fist. In the end, it was Akainu who triumphed by striking at Luffy, forcing Ace to take the blow himself in a sacrificial manner._

_They had failed. Fire Fist Ace was dead._

_Lancer struck Akainu, severely damaging the admiral, at the cost of losing practically half his head. He didn't even seem to notice, striking Akainu once again with an attack that split the island of Maineford itself in two, separating him from his crew and allies. It also revealed the man responsible for this entire war, Marshall D. 'Blackbeard' Teach, had been watching the whole battle from the shadows._

_"Zehahahaha! Long time no see! Sure glad I was able to make it in time to see you die, old man!"_

_Lancer struck Marine HQ once more, causing Blackbeard and his crew to lose their footing._

_"You are the only scum on this Earth I would never call my son, Teach! You broke the one iron-clad rule on my ship... you killed your own nakama." Lancer snarled. "In Fourth Commander Thatch's name, I will execute your traitorous life myself!"_

_"I wouldn't have it any other way!"_

_Lancer and Blackbeard fought each other. 'Fought' might have been a bit of a strong word though, Kayneth briefly mused. _

_More like 'curb-stomp battle.' _

_In Lancer's favor._

_Blackbeard, realizing he was losing, ordered his pirates to attack, resulting in a point-blank barrage of blades and bullets into Lancer's body. Kayneth's eyes widened as he watched them strike Lancer, no Whitebeard, and felt his heart sink. There was no way he would survive that._

_When the smoke cleared, to the surprise of all watching, Whitebeard still stood. Even more astoundingly, he proceeded to give a short speech, saying that Teach was not the one Roger was waiting for, that Roger and Ace's will would someday be inherited by others, a grand battle that would engulf the whole world would begin, and that when someone found 'that' treasure, the whole world would be turned upside-down._

_"...Send someone to find it. The day will surely come... One Piece... Is out there!"_

_Kayneth heard the final thoughts of Whitebeard as he died._

_'Forgive me, my sons. I have been beaten by this despicable traitor and fool... I leave everything to you. You have my gratitude, my sons. How I wish I could stand by your sides in your trials. Farewell...'  
_

_Kayneth watched as Edward 'Whitebeard' Newgate died. And he watched as his body still refused to bend, even in death, and he saw, as his long cloak fell away from his body, that in all of his life as a pirate, he never once received a single wound of retreat. _

Kayneth awoke in his bed, panting and sweating. He stayed there for a few moments, waiting for his heart to stop beating so loudly and so fast, reflecting on what he had seen, marveling at the life Lancer had lead, and, even more so, that he was able to see it all in one night. It was not even daylight outside as of this point.

"...Unbelievable," was the only word Kayneth could say as he processed it all. He then turned his head, hearing a noise outside.

'...Is that... _singing_?'

He opened the door, and beheld the sight of Lancer and Caster, with no less than **seven **bottles of wine surrounding them, drunk to high heaven and singing some sort of pirate song. They were still sober enough to keep it down though.

He didn't even bother to say anything. He only picked up one of the bottles, poured himself a glass, chugged it down, and went back to his room, still marveling at the sights he had seen.

And he now knew what Lancer's wish was.

His wish was to save his son, or, failing that, sail alongside his sons once more and to defeat that traitor.

* * *

_**Omake: Different Servants! **_

**Assassin **

A bright flash of light filled the room, almost knocking Kirei off his feet. When the light died, he got a good look at his Servant. Immediately, he realized something was wrong.

When he prepared the summoning circle, he used the shattered remains of the skull mask of Hassan-i-Sabbah as a catalyst for the summoning. He wasn't entirely certain what to expect, but he knew from just a glance that this wasn't the 'Old Man of the Mountain.'

The Servant in front of him was male, with pale skin and dark purple spiky hair. His ears were covered by some sort of white, metal device, possibly a hearing aid. He wore a purple sleeveless vest which stopped slightly above his abdomen, and a skin-tight bodysuit underneath it. His arms and hands were covered by the bodysuit and on his wrists were two golden bands. He wore slightly baggy purple cargo pants held by a brown belt that stopped slightly past his knees, showing that the bodysuit passed underneath there and all the way down to his feet. His feet were covered not by shoes, but by purple and yellow boots that looked almost like the feet of some robot.

What held the attention, however, were three points. The first, his eyes, which were red, and seemed to convey some sense of emptiness about them. The second, was his forehead. In the center of it was an inverted red triangle, a mark which Kirei believed had some purpose. The third was his long, red tattered scarf, which wound about the lower part of his face, preventing him from seeing his mouth.

The Servant was silent for a few moments as he stared at Kirei. Then, he spoke.

"CODENAME: ASSASSIN." he intoned in a monotone, robotic voice. "ARE YOU MY MASTER? INPUT RESPONSE..."

"W-What?" Kirei asked, confused.

"INVALID INPUT. INPUT RESPONSE..."

Kirei took a moment to compose himself. He raised his left hand, allowing the Command Seals to be seen. "I am."

"...RESPONSE ACCEPTED. IT WOULD BE WISE FOR US TO RETURN TO OUR BASE OF OPERATIONS." Assassin replied.

Kirei was silent as he nodded, his mind racing. 'He may not be what I was expecting, but he is a Servant, so there should be no problem.'

And so Assassin, known in life as Siarnaq, the Model P Mega Man of Shadows, and Kirei Kotomine entered the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Ironic that the two beings who had no idea why they wanted the Grail would be chosen to be partners.

* * *

**Wow, that was a doozy of a chapter! Sorry if that flashback seemed a little long, but I feel that each Servant deserves to have his or her past fleshed out, not just for the sake of backstory, but also to give those viewers who don't know about these Servants reason to look them up and enjoy something new.**

**Besides, it was Whitebeard. To do less would be insulting to his memory.**

**Lancer: Thank you.**

**No prob. Anyway, I've begun the first set of omakes for who could have gotten in as Servants. Two points for anyone who can say what series Assassin's from! Or rather, what sub-series!**

**Funny enough, I was originally going to just make a fic based on the Fifth Holy Grail War with video game characters, but then it hit me:**

**How can I tell a proper story of the Fifth War if I don't start with Fourth War? So, through trial and error, I eventually decided to make a story of the Fourth War with anime and manga characters first.**

**But don't worry! There will a be sequel, I assure all of you that! **

**In fact, the majority of the characters have already been chosen. If enough people ask, I might give more details.**

**Soul: No he won't. He'll just troll you.**

**Shut up Soul! I have half a mind to have you die!**

**Soul: No you won't.**

**...You're right, I won't. I love this guy.**

**Soul: By the way, X's been trying to figure out how to best involve Rin in all of this mess, and while he has some ideas, he's not sure if he can properly implement them, what with Uryuu gone and all that. So, he needs YOUR help. If you have an idea on how Rin can get involved, send X a PM, not a review, on your idea.**

**Avenger: Some guidelines, though. First off, it has to involve ME. Second, though it's pretty much given, she has to live. Third, I need to give her an item of mine by the end, be it my sunglasses, fedora, or even my Casull if you want to dream big. I want to see EMIYA's face when he gets the first hint this isn't quite the same Grail War as before!**

**Soul: You won't live that long.**

**Avenger: Shut up!**

**Soul: By the way, extra points to anyone who can spot the references made throughout the chapter!**

**Avenger: Like how myself and Kirei have the same voice actor, the great Crispin Freeman?**

**Soul: Thanks for giving it away!**

**Anyway, keep reviewing, favoriting, and following everybody! Let me know what you thought! Heck, make a TV Tropes page if you think it deserves one! Don't forget to send me those ideas via PM! I wouldn't be able to continue unless I have some ideas, so send them if you want to see an update soon!**


	8. A Bored Spirit and his Angry Companion

**Hello everybody! This is X the Reaper, bringing you all the newest installment to Fate: Zero Sanity! Over 8,000 views? You guys really know how to make a guy happy!**

**To recap, let's look at the current alliances:**

_**Team Emiya:  
Saber- Arturia Pendragon; Master- Kiritsugu Emiya  
Berserker- Maka Albarn; Weapon- Soul Eater Evans; Master- Kariya Matou**_

_**Team Kirei:  
Assassin- Tobi/Obito Uchiha; Master- Kirei Kotomine  
Archer- Gilgamesh; Master- Tokiomi Tohsaka**_

_**Team El-Melloi:  
Lancer- Edward "Whitebeard" Newgate; Master- Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi  
Caster- Natsu Dragneel; Master- Sola-Ui Nuada-Re Sophia-Ri**_

_**Unaffiliated:  
Team Rider  
Avenger**_

**Don't worry, hopefully by the end of this chapter or the next, the alliances will be permanent. Also, sorry this chapter might have been a bit slow in coming. I was hit with a sudden case of laziness, then I needed to figure out how to work in that scene I mentioned earlier, and then I had to write... dialogue. Honestly, that's the hardest part, finding the right lines for the characters.**

**But anyway, who to do the disclaimer...**

**Uryuu: I'll be doing it this time.**

**Avenger: Didn't I eat you in the second chapter?**

**Uryuu: Yeah, but The Powers That Be allowed me to come back for the opening and ending of this chapter.**

**Soul: You mean Whim and Boredom?**

**Uryuu: Yup!**

**Just get on with it!**

**Uryuu: Disclaimer: ****Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are the property of their respective owners. Also, thanks to The Infamous Man for inspiring the idea behind the fic, Sentinel07 for inspiring X to write in the first place, and finally, to EVA-Saiyajin for agreeing to help beta some of the chapters. X the Reaper owns nothing.**

******Now, on to the meat of things. **

******Things are going to get interesting here, with something, or should I say someone, no one will be expecting...**

* * *

_******In a Place Outside Human Comprehension**_

Angra Mainyu watched the Fourth Holy Grail War from his position inside the Holy Grail. He was, for lack of a better word, happy. In just the first two days of the War, there had been more action than what could ever had hoped to happen with the original combatants in the same amount of time.

**"Damn, I do know how to pick them." **

"You shouldn't think so highly of yourself," a voice spoke out behind him. "I'll be more impressed when the first battle where a Servant dies happens."

Angra Mainyu turned his 'head' to look at the figure behind him. It was male, but that was all one could tell about the figure. His entire body was surrounded by shadows, leaving only his glowing red eyes to be seen.

He was not surprised at the figure's appearance. In this place, he too had lost his original form. It was impressive that his 'comrade' still had his original physical form, even if it had no details to be seen.

He himself couldn't even remember his original form, having to take other's.

**"Are you still angry that I didn't choose you to enter the War? Not to be rude, but your... _unique_ position wouldn't allow you to be summoned under normal circumstances, even as an Avenger class Servant." **

The shadowed figure snarled in reply, but he couldn't disagree. "So what? I'm just bored is all. How do you deal with staying in this place?"

**"I don't. I've gone crazy while being in here. Then sane, then insane, and then..." **

"Alright, I get it!" the shadowy figure snapped. "Still, this War could be a little more interesting..."

**"Really? How would you suggest I do that? I can't call up another Servant now. Doing so could drain Fuyuki's leylines even further." **

"Did I ever say anything about summoning a Servant?" The figure responded. "I have another idea."

Angra Mainyu allowed an 'eyebrow' to rise up. **"...And what would you suggest?" **

The shadowy figure smiled as he spoke quietly.

When he was finished, Angra Mainyu was smiling as well. Or at least, he would if he had a mouth.

**"I think I can do that."**

_**Random Residential Home (Summoning Place of Caster and Avenger)** _

The once happy home where Uryuu Ryuunosuke had commited his final murders was quarantined off from the public. It was a crime scene as police tried to figure out just what happened. They had found the headless corpses of that young child's parents, still the exact same position as they originally were.

That was not the problem.

The problem was trying to figure out what happened to Uryuu Ryuunosuke himself. They had found his corpse, missing one of its hands and lying dead on the ground, his face twisted into a final, blissful smile. Originally, they would have put it down to whoever brought the kid to the station killed the serial killer and left his body there.

Two things debunked that theory. The cause of death was identified as a loss of blood, but the autopsy showed he had been dead long before he should have lost enough from the missing hand. The second was the fact that there was very little blood surrounding his corpse, far too little to be all of his blood. The coroner had noted the holes in his neck, roughly around his jugular, but once again, there was no sign of his blood.

For the night, the police had left the crime scene, taking Uryuu's body as well as that of his victims with them, intending to finish cleaning up tomorrow. No one was supposed to be there, and no one would come there.

Thus, no one was there when the blood circle flared to life once more. But this time, it was far different.

Normally, a burst of light, along with electricity, accompanied the activation of the circle and summoning of a Servant. Not so here. Instead, a strange sort of black "mud," for lack of a better term, flowed out from the circle and began to form a figure.

The figure remained kneeling until the mud completed forming its physical form, then began to rise as its specific features began to form.

The figure was large, smaller than Lancer's, but still larger than the average human. Its entire body was black, save for its face, covered by a white skull mask that partially resembled a hamster's face. In fact, the entire figure resembled a giant hamster, with grey bird-like hands and feet. The most striking fact about it, though, was the grey tentacle-like limb that hung from its forehead like an angler-fish's lure.

**"How long has it been since I saw the living world?" **The creature rumbled to itself as it got a good look at its surroundings. **"I feel pretty hungry now, though." **

The figure changed into spiritual form, leaving the place and intending to find some sort of nourishment.**  
**

And so the instrument of Angra Mainyu and his colleague's 'entertainment' entered the Holy Grail War.

_******Morning, Fuyuki City**_

_**Einzbern Manor, 8:30 AM**_

Irisviel von Einzbern was annoyed. In fact, one might go so far to say she was angry.

Now, in order to understand that annoyance, it was a simple thing, really. Every morning, Iri was the first person up in the manor. Therefore, she had certain rights, such as she was the first person to use the bathroom, shower, and even make breakfast for the rest.

Strangely, though, the only time the rest ate and the food seemed to disappear was when she wasn't looking...

Regardless, the source of her displeasure this morning was the fact that someone was up before her, and using _her_ shower. Now, despite the fact that this was a rather large manor, equipped with several bathrooms and showers, this was her personal shower. She had used this shower from the very beginning of their stay here, and had declared, in no uncertain terms, that she was the only one who could use it.

Everyone else, two assassins and one Servant, had respectfully, and fearfully, accepted her decision.

Unfortunately, it would appear that she had forgotten to tell that to their new _guests_.

She knocked on the door, attempting to catch the attention of whoever was in there. "Hello?" No response.

She knocked again, harder this time. "Hello? Could you please hurry up?" She called out. Still, no response.

This time, she _banged _on the door. "WILL YOU HURRY UP!?" She yelled in a moment of out-of-character acting, but she was really annoyed as of this point. She had been waiting for almost 30 minutes by now.

Finally, the door opened. Iri was greeted to the sight of Berserker with a towel wrapped about her body, a smaller towel about her head, and a somewhat-sheepish smile on her face.

"Heh heh... Sorry, it's just I haven't used a shower for so long, I guess I got carried away," she mumbled apologetically.

Iri composed herself, feeling a little guilty about yelling so loud. "It's alright. I'm just not used to people being up before me and using my shower..."

"This is your shower?" Berserker asked, starting to realize just why Iri had been so mad. "I'm so sorry! I didn't know it was yours, but I guess it would explain the shampoo."

Iri smiled. "It's alright, just make sure you use the one three doors down, okay?"

Berserker nodded. "Okay." With that, Berserker began to walk back to her room, which was located around the left corner, six doors down.

Iri continued to smile to herself as she went into the bathroom herself, getting ready to take her shower. "Well, at least she apologized..." She said to herself as she grabbed two towels. "Such a nice girl. I still can't believe she was summoned as Berserker..." She stopped when she caught sight of her favorite shampoo bottle.

It was empty.

Berserker suddenly felt the instinctive urge to move faster towards her room...

_**Two Hours Later** _

Kiritsugu, Maiya, Iri, Kariya, Saber, Berserker, and Soul sat around the dining table, currently eating the breakfast Iri and Berserker had concocted: Toast with cream cheese, over-easy eggs, and fried bacon, with a side of potato hash. It was unbelievably good, and, for the two assassins and Saber, a god-send. They had started to run out of places to dispose of, err... _properly__ ingest_, Iri's cooking.

No one had decided to comment, however, on the fact that both Iri and Berserker had black eyes for some reason.

Even so, the mood around the table, while lessened dramatically from last night and the tasty food, was still somewhat tense between the formerly two teams.

Logical, one would reason. Until just recently, they were enemies who were supposed to be trying to kill each other. Just one life-threatening battle together don't immediately make for fire-forged friends. The fact of last night's little _reveal_was to partly blame as well...

_**Flashback, Last Night **_

_"...Sssoooo..." a male voice spoke out loud, "Are we gonna be properly introduced or what?"_

_Everybody turned their heads towards Berserker, who managed to look slightly embarrassed._

_"Umm, who was that?" Iri asked, having just reentered the room with Maiya._

_Kariya sighed. "Well Berserker, you might as well show them."_

_Berserker simply sighed in response. "All right. Come on out, Soul."_

_At first, everyone whose name didn't happen to be Kariya or Berserker were confused by that. Until the scythe leaning on the wall next to Berserker glowed with a blue-white light and transformed into a white-haired teenager with red eyes. The teen simply stared at the obviously flabbergasted people in the room before simply crossing his arms behind his head._

_"Yo, what's up?"_

_The immediate reactions of everyone else were different. Saber immediately drew her sword and prepared to rush forward. Kiritsugu and Maiya instinctively went for a hidden knife, and Iri simply stared in surprise at the teen. Berserker quickly raised her hands in a placating gesture._

_"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Let's all just calm down, alright?"_

_"Just who or what is that boy, Kariya?" Kiritsugu asked, his eyes not leaving Soul's. 'White hair, red eyes... Is he a homunculus?'_

_"That," Kariya replied, gesturing towards the white-haired teen, "is Berserker's Noble Phantasm. Everyone, meet Soul Eater Evans."_

_"A Noble Phantasm that can turn into a human?" Saber asked. "How is that even possible?"_

_The white-haired teen, now identified as Soul, simply shrugged his shoulders. "I was born with this power. It's as natural to me to me as breathing."_

_Iri looked at him, surprised. "'Born'? You're not a homunculus?" It would appear she had the same thought as Kiritsugu._

_Berserker cocked an eyebrow. "An artificial human? No, he was born the same way I was."_

_THAT got Team Emiya's attention. Her Noble Phantasm was _born _with that power, and he was human? If he was a specially crafted homunculus, that they could understand._

_Just who was Berserker?_

_"Regardless," Kariya said, turning everyone's attention back to him, "that was why I showed you Soul to you. Don't worry, he won't harm any of you as long as you don't harm either of us." He pointed to himself and Berserker. "I only ask you respect him as I hope you will respect Berserker and myself."_

_Kiritsugu was silent. "Very well."_

_He turned away. "Maiya, Iri. Will you show Master Kariya and his... Servants to their rooms, please?" He then left the room, his destination unknown._

_"...Uh, is he alright?" Soul asked. "He looks kind of stressed."_

_Iri smiled slightly. "Don't worry about him. He just has a lot on his mind." She then gestured towards the hall. "Shall we?"  
_

_Kariya nodded, and the group, with Maiya and Saber watching them carefully from behind, went to see their new accommodations. _

_**Flashback End**_

"Well," Kariya began, hoping to start some sort of conversation. "I suppose you have some sort of plan for the day."

Kiritsugu looked up at him. "Yes, I do. You said you wanted to try and extend an alliance with Rider or Caster, isn't that right?"

He watched as Kariya nodded before continuing. "Well, I was hoping that you might go into town and do just that today. Against someone as strong as Avenger, we'll need every advantage we can get." He then turned to Iri. "Iri, I want you to go with them and take Saber with you."

Iri nodded. "Alright."

"And what will you and Maiya do while we're doing just that?" Soul asked. "Sorry, but I'd like to know what my allies are planning."

Kariya, Berserker, and Saber gave him a bit of a disapproving look, not liking his tone and implication as he said that. However, Kiritsugu and Maiya had to respect him for keeping in mind that their alliance wasn't iron-clad law yet. He had every right to be suspicious.

Kiritsugu sighed. No point in keeping it secret.

"...We will be preparing to deal with one of the other Masters in the War, one Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi. We know his location and are preparing for an assault on his base."

"Who is he the Master of?" Kariya asked before having a brief coughing fit. Soul quickly started patting him on the back while everyone waited for him to finish.

"Are you alright?" Iri asked. Kariya had told them the basis of his condition, the Crest Worms, but he had not gone into detail of exactly _why_ he had willing condemned his own future to join the Holy Grail War.

Berserker's only words on the subject had been he was fighting to protect something important to him, but he wasn't ready to say just what it was just yet.

Team Emiya could respect that.

"*Cough*, *cough* ...I'm fine. Please continue."

"As of this point, every Servant's Master has been accounted for with the exception of Caster and Lancer," Maiya explained. "As Caster did not have a Master when we last encountered him, we can safely assume that Kayneth's Servant is Lancer."

"By doing this, we take one of the most powerful Master and Servant pairs out the War," Kiritsugu continued. "However, we won't take any action just yet. Avenger is our main concern, and until he is dead, all other Servants are secondary to that."

By this time, everyone had finished breakfast. Kiritsugu left with Iri for a moment to speak with her about something, Maiya picked up a newspaper and began reading it, and Kariya left, slightly limping, to get his jacket, waving off Berserker's motions towards him.

As for their Servants, they went to the living room. Soul sat down in a chair picked up the TV remote and began flipping through channels, trying to find something good on. Berserker sat down beside him in another chair, then glanced behind herself to notice Saber was simply standing there.

"Hey," she called out. "You know you can come over here and sit down."

Saber looked at her for a brief moment, obviously judging the wisdom of the action to herself. Even now, call her paranoid if you will, she still wasn't entirely ready to commit to full trust.

Berserker sighed. "Look, if we're going to be partners for this War, we might as well learn to get along. Might as well start now."

Saber was silent. Then, sighing herself, she went over to them and dragged another chair nearby over to sit in. 'Well, they did save my life,' she thought to herself. 'The least I can do is relax in their company.'

Some say the best way to start a friendship, or at least a healthy relationship, is to simply not say anything. Just be able to sit in together in the same room and not disturb the others' quiet.

The three Servants did just that as Soul continued to flip through the channels. They simply relished the calming silence, none of them willing to speak and break the calm. They continued to watch the screen, occasionally stopping to watch a bit of an add, then a cartoon, then a documentary.

This continued for about five minutes, in which time Kariya came back. He saw them and understood what was happening, so he didn't say anything. The four of them were then joined by Maiya a minute later. The five simply watched the television, waiting for Kiritsugu and Iri to come back. Two minutes later, they came back, both dressed for the outside. They too, after a moment of decision, joined the group, and for two more minutes, the group of seven simply savored the peace and quiet.

Then, Soul came onto something that broke that peace and quiet like glass.

"What the..." he stopped changing the channels, then flipped back to the channel he saw. It was the news channel.

"..._the mysterious string of murders, which had stopped for two days, has begun again as of last night. The murders in question have been two women and five children, abducted from their households and even off the streets, only to show up this morning dead. The murders appear to have been committed with what the reports say appears to be some sort of bladed weapon. Police have commented that there has been a strange symbol drawn on the ground and on the walls of the places where the victims were found, similar to what had appeared at the previous murders. Its purpose, as before, remains unclear at the moment. A renowned professor on Criminal Psychology has appeared to speak—" _

All of them stopped listening as of this point when the mysterious symbol was shown.

It was the summoning circle for Servants.

_**Tohsaka Manor**_

"This isn't good, Risei." Tokiomi spoke over the communication device, the slight change in his tone the only indication of his worry. He had only been awake for the past hour and now things were going wrong, very wrong.

He had woken up after only several hours of sleep, having spent quite a bit of the night researching Avenger. Like Kiritsugu, he had come to the ultimate conclusion that Avenger was the great Vlad III Tepes, if not this world's version, then an alternative universe's. After all, the Throne of Heroes wasn't limited by time, so what said that it was limited by universes?

After several brief hours of sleep, he had awoken and ate breakfast, only to realize things weren't going the way he hoped they would.

First, he had seen the TV and saw the news bulletin about the murders. When he had realized what the symbols were, he immediately contacted Risei to see if he knew anything about it. Turns out not only did Risei know about it, he also knew where that_ something_ had been summoned from.

The very same place that Caster and Avenger had been.

But it wasn't Avenger, because apparently the eighth Servant had been elsewhere, according to Assassin. And, according to Archer, he had seen Caster enter some hotel and he never left throughout the night.

To make matters worse, when Tokiomi asked Risei to call Kirei over, Risei told him that Kirei was currently indisposed.

As in undergoing surgery.

When he demanded to know what had happened, Risei told him exactly what Assassin told him when he had discovered his son, unconscious and currently missing an _arm, _and his Servant over him with a bloody scalpel.

_"W-What happened here?!" Risei practically roared when he saw his son in his condition. Assassin turned to him, and spoke in a calm voice that was so unlike him._

_"Calm down..."_

_"'Calm down'? 'CALM DOWN'?! My son is dying and you want me to calm dow-"_

_"I said," Assassin stared directly at him, and his gaze, despite being behind the mask, was like a bucket of ice-cold water. **"C****alm down." **_

_Risei obeyed, completely surprised by Assassin's tone and voice. This was nothing like the goofy Servant he appeared to be._

_"Your son wished to join me on my scouting mission. He was very insistent, and I agreed, as long as he could stay out of harm's way," Assassin began to explain. "We encountered Avenger during the ending part. Unfortunately, Avenger was faster than either of us expected. Kirei was badly injured by a shot from one of his Noble Phantasms, completely mangling his left arm beyond repair, and he received multiple smaller injuries as well."_

_"Then what are you..." Risei began, only for Assassin to stop him._

_"I'm... _repairing _him, for lack of a better word. His left arm was completely reduced to uselessness, so I got rid of it." Assassin noticed Risei's look. "Don't worry, I have every intention of saving him. In fact, when I'm done, he will be ten times the person he was before."_

_Assassin turned back to his work. "He will survive and rejoin the War, that much I assure you. And if Tokiomi asks about it, you may tell him the very same thing I told you. Please excuse me, but I have a Master to save." _

"Indeed, I am worried as well." Risei informed Tokiomi.

"Do you believe that Assassin will do as he promised?" Tokiomi asked him. He had not been there to see the absolute confidence that Assassin had exuded, so naturally he was at least somewhat skeptical of the claim, even if he was a Servant.

Risei's voice grew hard. "He will, or I will force him to. I will not let my son die like that, Tohsaka, and be damned if I will let even a Servant get away with it if he does." His voice returned to its normal tone. "What will we do? Assassin apparently claims the surgery will take at least another day to finish and before Kirei is stable enough that he can leave to continue to observe the others."

Tokiomi simply sighed. "...Then we will simply have to keep our eyes on the lookout with what resources we have." No use in crying about what they didn't have at the moment. "I expect you will inform me the moment Kirei is conscious?"

"Yes."

"Then our business is concluded for now. Good day to you, Risei." Tokiomi then "hung up," as it were, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

He then turned to leave, mentally deciding to pay a visit to both his wife and daughter soon. The fact that the Servant, or whatever it was, had targeted only women and children left him partly worried for his family's safety.

Still, he was rather certain of their well-being, being out of the city, but he couldn't help but shake a sense of dread from himself as he left the room.

'You're being a little too paranoid, Tokiomi. Aoi and Rin will be fine. Aoi knows better than to leave the safety of the house, and Rin is smart. She would never do something so reckless as go to the city at night with nothing in terms of backup, and Sakura...' Here he paused for a moment.

Now, it would have to be said that Tokiomi DID love Sakura as much as he loved Rin. In fact, he had even seriously considered not giving her away several times, and he even had nightmares over the decision of whether to let her go or not twice. However, he knew that only one of them could inherit the Tohsaka family Crest, otherwise they would have to fight for it.

True, the Edelfelt line could split their Crest between two successors, but that was due to a Sorcery Trait called Ore Scales unique to their family. How he wished they had that.

'...She'll be fine. Nothing horrible will happen to her. Zouken promised that much, and I know how much Kariya cares for her. He was partly the reason I felt that I could give Sakura to the Matou, since she is rather fond of him. '

Thus reassured, he left the room.

_**Fuyuki Library** _

Waver Velvet signed as he put down the book he was reading and returned his attention to the computer in front of him. He had woken up at around 8:00 A.M. and left the house with Rider after having breakfast with his 'grandparents.' He really did enjoy it, but he wished that Rider didn't constantly go on about war, sports, and even politics at the table with his 'grandpa.'

Ah yes, Rider was officially known to the Mackenzies as a friend of his from out of the country that was staying with them on important business. Not the best alibi, but it was the best he could come up with on a short notice. He had made instant friends with both of the Mackenzies, a fact that Waver had some feeling was due partly to his Charisma skill.

Speaking of Rider, he was currently reading several books on other famous conquerors in another part of the library, as well as getting acquainted with that modern miracle known as the Internet. He loved it, especially the games.

Rider was also currently wearing his casual wear, which consisted of an XL sized white t-shirt with the logo of a videogame called "The Admiral's Great Tactics" imprinted on top of the world map, and a pair of large jeans and brown shoes. The t-shirt was ordered by Rider himself from some magazine, and the pants and shoes were bought by Waver himself when they left today since he had NO intention of letting Rider walk around without pants or undergarments, which is what he would have done otherwise.

As for what Waver was doing, he had just finished reading over a book about Vlad III Tepes, having deduced that that was the identity of Avenger. The only thing he could glean from it in terms of weaknesses, however, was the fact that Avenger would likely be more affected by holy weaponry given his vampire roots. He could also assume that he was vulnerable to the same weaknesses as Dead Apostles: sunlight and crossing bodies of water.

By his side as well were two books about King Arthur and Alexander the Great, as they were the only two Servants that he knew the identities of. However, the only weakness he could find on King Arthur was potentially extra damage from weaponry or magic that was designed to kill dragons. Aside from that, nothing else. He still found it weird that historians could get something like the King's gender so wrong.

As for why he had a book about his own Servant when he could just ask him himself... well, wasn't a person allowed to look up information about their partner? He just didn't feel like asking Rider about something like to his face, especially since he hadn't even seen any of memories yet in his dreams.

Regardless, he turned his attention back to the computer screen. The books were useful, but the Internet was even more so. It was here he managed to figure out that Avenger was Count Dracula.

It was also on the computer he learned, much like the other Masters, about the murders and the symbols that appeared this morning.

'It's not any of the Servants, that much I know. The wounds on the bodies were apparently claw marks, and none of the Servants have those.' Waver thought to himself as he looked at the article. 'But what is it? All the other Masters know about how the War is supposed to be secret, so who could still be throwing up the symbols so blatantly? Avenger, maybe? He's the only one who doesn't seem to care for the secrecy...'

"Boy," Rider said, surprising him. He hadn't realized just how long Rider had been there. "I think we might need to leave this place," he continued as he kept his voice down, having been warned sternly by the librarian if he continued to bellow he would be forcibly removed from the premises.

Waver turned, surprised as he began to collect the books he had grabbed, taking care to keep the one about Rider out of sight. "What? Why?"

"Because there's someone outside, and they appear to be waiting for us." Waver turned his head in the direction of Rider's surprising stern gaze and saw several people he wasn't expecting.

Saber and Berserker, alongside their Masters and some white-haired boy, were discreetly staring at them from outside. The library happened to have several tables and chairs outside, which the five were currently reclining on, sipping coffee or reading the newspaper.

Waver briefly felt panic well up in side of him. Rider, as if noticing the change, subtle as it was, spoke again. "Do not worry, young Master. Even from here, I feel no ill intent from them. Besides, neither Saber nor Berserker strike me as the type to start a fight in public. In broad daylight, at that."

"W-What, what do you think they want?"

"I don't know," Rider began, before briefly flashing a grin. "but perhaps they have had second thoughts about my offer!" He then turned to look directly at Waver. "Either way, it's bad manners to simply leave a couple of good folk waiting on their guests. Hurry up boy, so that we may see just what brings them out here. If they came to fight, then we'll just have to be ready for them."

Waver signed at the tone of Rider's voice, but he started to put the books up anyways. When Rider talked like that, it was as if he was the leader and Waver the follower.

What was worse was the fact it seemed to him that it was getting closer to the truth every day.

Waver walked out of the library with Rider, trying to hide his nervousness. He was grateful for his Servant when he put his hand on his shoulder, giving him the courage to swallow his doubts as he stared at his fellow Masters.

The white-haired woman, Saber's Master if he recalled correctly, smiled at him. "Hello, Master Waver. Sorry if we frightened you, but I assure you that we are not here to fight." She held out her hand hesitantly in greeting, as if not entirely sure if she should.

Waver slowly took her hand into his own and shook her hand. "Um, hello. It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs...?"

"Einzbern. Irisviel von Einzbern." She then gestured to the hooded man who was sipping some coffee. "And that's Kariya Matou."

The man introduced as Kariya then held out his right hand and shook Waver's, keeping his hood up and taking care to prevent him from seeing the left side of his face. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Waver. I am Berserker's Master for this Holy Grail War." Despite the fact he looked rather sickly from Waver's point of view, his voice and grip were strong.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Mr. Matou." Waver was puzzled by his behavior, but he let it go for now. He then turned to look at the other three. Saber and Berserker he recognized, but who was the white-haired boy?

"Um, and you are...?"

The white-haired boy turned towards him and shook his hand. "Soul Eater Evans. As to why I'm here, let's not get ahead of ourselves just yet. Just say I came with Berserker and leave it at that. You haven't even heard why we're here yet, anyway."

"Did you both rethink my offer? I will happily provide compensation for the Grail if you did." Rider asked cheerfully.

Iri, Berserker, and Soul smiled slightly at that, though Kariya and Saber maintained more neutral expressions.

"No Rider, but we did come here for a reason," Saber replied coolly. "We wish that you and your Master join us. As allies, not followers."

Waver paused at that. Certainly, alliances weren't unheard of in the Holy Grail War. In fact, they were pretty much a given if you wanted to survive at least to near the end. Rider's offer had been essentially a more one-sided version of this.

Unfortunately, Rider's overly forceful attitude had made Waver more or less think any hope of diplomacy between the other Masters and them was thrown out the window.

But if they did, it would certainly be a hard team to beat. He had seen Saber and Berserker in action, and Rider's sheer mobility, coupled with Saber's skill and speed as well as Berserker's power and somewhat unorthodox fighting style (because how many people train to fight someone using a scythe?), would make the three of them literally unbeatable against any close-range opponents.

They could probably defeat Archer or even Avenger together...

"Oh-ho!" Rider's voice smashed Waver out of his thoughts like a hammer. "Are you really so confident, Saber, Berserker, that you could defeat me if it came down to it? Pretty confident in yourselves, aren't you?"

Wait, what?

Waver resisted the urge to just snap his head around and look dumbstruck at Rider, and the other two Masters looked like they were trying to do the same.

Did he just miss something important while he was spacing out?

But he apparently didn't, because everyone was still in the position they were in earlier.

Saber's eyes narrowed in confusion, while Berserker raised an eyebrow questioningly.

Quickly, Waver attempted to salvage something before Rider threw their one chance for an alliance out the window like he threw him into the chariot.

"What are you talking about, Rider?"

"Think about it for a moment, Master," His eyes narrowed just slightly. "There can only be one winner in the end, so any alliances are only temporary unless you're willing to give the Grail to someone else. Therefore, if you're willing to make alliances, you're obviously confident that, if it came down to it, your Servant can beat your ally's."

That... actually made a lot of sense in retrospect.

Waver turned back to Iri and Kariya, who were staring at Rider with some surprise and respect.

"...I guess they don't call you the 'King of Conquerors' for nothing." Soul said, breaking the silence.

"A lifetime, boy. My entire life was and is about conquering. Of course I know a thing or two about alliances."

Iri cleared her throat. "Well, the reason we wanted an alliance with you was to help us deal with Avenger." Waver and Rider looked at her, their attention now fully caught.

Iri was secretly smiling slightly to herself. Kiritsugu had taught her more than simply how to drive a car. He also taught her how a thing or two about getting people's attention.

Saber then took up the tale. "The reason we want to make this alliance is because we need help. We actually fought Avenger last night," she ignored their surprised looks. "I fought him first, but he took every blow I hit him with with that damnable smile. Even when I started cutting his limbs off."

"Really?" Rider tone was clear he was interested.

"I cut off his _head. _And then I followed up with a thrust through his heart," Her voice was devoid of humor. "He just casually said I completed steps one and two of the ten required to kill him before reattaching the head and regenerating."

Waver and Rider immediately tried to imagine that. Despite the funny picture it painted, it was also serious.

"And then I joined her," Berserker began. "And I hit him with an upgraded version of the attack I used at the docks to cut him in half, which he survived as well."

Rider's face began to get more serious and Waver's got more worried. It was what she said next that sealed the seriousness of the situation.

"Then Saber hit directly him with her ultimate Noble Phantasm, which completely engulfed him. A minute later, he's back up, half-dead from the the looks of it, but still alive."

THAT got their attention. They could take a guess at what her ultimate Noble Phantasm was, being the very symbol that everyone who ever heard her legend associated with her.

The fact Avenger could survive something like that, even Rider was willing to start second-guessing his chances of beating him.

"That's why we need your help," Kariya finished. "We know we can't beat Avenger on our own. We need help. You did say you wished for an alliance at the docks. We're here to take you up on the offer."

"How long would you have our alliance stand?" Rider asked, a little more seriously than before.

"At the very least, we were hoping until Avenger has been defeated. If you wish to leave or stay after that's done, it's your choice." Iri replied. "What do you say?"

Rider shrugged. "I'm not opposed to it, especially after hearing your account." He then grinned. "But then again, I suppose it isn't up to me! What do you think, boy!"

Waver looked up at Rider. "Huh?" His Servant never asked him about things like this. Heck, he never seemed to respect him sometimes. But the moment a decision like this came around, he suddenly started treating him like a Master?

"Why even bother?" He was aware of the fact he sounded rather morose, but he couldn't help it. "You're just going to do whatever you want anyway, aren't you?"

To his surprise, the large hand that descended on his shoulder didn't push him to the ground.

"Don't be like that, boy." Rider's voice, usually so loud and boisterous, was now low and supporting. "I am more experienced than you in almost every way, so I take the lead for you where you may falter. But I will accept your decision here, whatever it may be."

Waver stared up at Rider in surprise, the words actually succeeding in getting him perked up. Rider was truly willing to listen to him, setting aside his own preferences for him. Even if it was only a small thing, he felt pride in it nonetheless.

He then considered what he had been told, how he personally felt about them, and kept in mind what Rider had said about alliances. He really did like Saber and Berserkers' Masters, and he felt like he could trust them.

At least, he trusted them more than he trusted his teacher and anyone allied with him.

"I think... I think we'll go with it." He then looked directly at them. "But I don't think we'll be moving into wherever your base is all of a sudden. I don't want to let anyone else know I've joined another group already."

Iri smiled at him before taking out a piece of paper and writing something on it. She then handed to him. "That's the address. In case you need it. "

Kariya then gestured to the empty seats. "Would you care to join us in celebration of this occasion?"

The mood between the two groups grew less tense as Waver and Rider sat down. Waver smiled slightly as Soul handed him and Rider a cup of coffee.

"Don't worry, I got two extra cups while you guys were talking." He then noticed the way they both looked at the cups. He sighed. "I didn't spit in it if that's what you're worried about."

Everyone got a chuckle out of that. Waver took a sip and look at Iri and Kariya.

No, his allies.

"So, what do you guys know about the killings that have been happening again?"

_**Fuyuki Docks** _

Fist meet bisento as Caster and Lancer fought each other. Caster struck again with another Fire Dragon's Iron Fist, which Lancer blocked with his arm, grabbing Caster's own. Not to be deterred, Caster swung his leg upwards towards Lancer's face, who simply threw him into a bunch of crates. Lancer fired off a shockwave from his bisento, which Caster responded to by quickly casting his next spell.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Caster breathed in and fired off his signature attack, releasing a large quantity of flames directly into the shockwave.

The two attacks collided with each other, cancelling each other out. But neither combatants cared, with Caster rushing forward even before the dust kicked up by the attacks settled. He lighted his entire body on fire and rammed Lancer with Fire Dragon's Sword Horn as Lancer struck back with a shockwave-enhanced fist, the two briefly straining against each other before Caster was sent flying back again. Lancer quickly fired off several more shockwaves, but Caster used his Prana Burst (Flame) to dodge and get behind him, striking Lancer in the back with a flaming kick.

Lancer faltered for a moment, and Caster grinned as he followed it up with one of his more powerful techniques.

"Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist!" Caster rapidly struck with now flaming fists, creating several small explosions as they landed on Lancer, making him stumble forward. For a moment, it appeared that Caster had Lancer at last.

Of course, in retrospect, he should have known better than to underestimate an old man who was several times his size and his superior in strength.

Lancer stopped moving forward despite the attacks being rained on him. "How many times do I have to tell you boy..." Lancer said as he turned around, no-selling several blows to the chest and punched Caster in his own chest, sending him rocketing across the dock. "Not to look down on an old man?"

Caster disengaged himself from the newly wrecked crates slowly, trying to figure out how many times he had ended up like this today. He lost count at 22.

Despite that though, he was still smiling like crazy. "Sorry, I forgot after the 16th time. What's the score?"

"I told you that after the 26th time," Lancer said in an annoyed voice, but he was still smiling as well. "Currently, it's 43 to 3. In my favor."

"Alright, I'm going for five before today's done!" Caster used Prana Burst again, racing forward.

No, the two Servants' Masters didn't have a falling-out and they weren't fighting to kill.

It was nothing but a friendly little bout, brought about by the desire of their Masters to see what Caster was capable of and a way to build camaraderie between the two Servants. What better way to build trust, after all, than a healthy sparring match?

Also, they had seen the news broadcast, so the two Servants had been rather eager in getting to blow off some steam to get pumped to hunt this new threat.

Kayneth and Sola-Ui watched as the two went back at it, trading blows and Lancer, more often than not, blasting Caster away. Despite this, they knew Caster's failure to hurt Lancer wasn't an insult to his abilities. Rather, it was a testament to Lancer's abilities. Caster's refusal to give up was proof of his tenacious nature.

Even so, Caster had shown power far beyond what they expected of a Caster class Servant. His abilities and skills were made him well-suited for close-combat, and he could take far more damage than what most expected of a Caster. The fact he was only truly proficient in one main type of magic, fire magic, was originally cause for concern, but after seeing the multiple ways he implemented it against Lancer, they realized it was his main strength. Especially when he told them he could enhance it even further by eating more fire, and he also revealed that he had two Noble Phantasms that effectively doubled his available move set.

Kayneth also knew the only reason Lancer was responding and countering so well to Caster's attacks was because of his experience dealing with son Ace's attacks. They were fundamentally the same thing.

"Well Kayneth, what do you think of him? Lancer, I mean?" Sola-Ui asked him as she continued to watch the two fight. She had grown close to the old Servant, who often spoke to her about his adventures in life and the pride he had in his 'sons.' She had actually come to see him as family, even more of a father to her than her own.

"...I think he is a powerful Servant, and an amazing person."

Sola-Ui looked at him in surprise, her face not much different from the one that Waver had given Rider not long before. She had expected him to say something along the lines of the first, but not the second. She never thought that Kayneth could actually consider Lancer, a Servant, to be a person instead of a tool.

In fact, now that Sola-Ui thought about it, Kayneth had been changing. At the beginning of the War, he had been a bit of a, as Waver put it, a blond, bigoted asshole. But after Lancer had been summoned, his personality had undergone some changes. He was now less quick to anger, and he actually seemed to have more respect for her than before. The air of superiority to others was still there, but it was far less pronounced.

She briefly thought back to how he and Lancer had tried to make breakfast. It was a complete flop, but it was far more than what the man she had first met would have done.

She realized, however, that the change was never so pronounced until today. When she had woken up that morning and saw Lancer and Caster on the ground in a drunken stupor, she was certain that Kayneth was going to go off on a rant, if not at Lancer then at Caster. But when Kayneth got up, he simply stared at them both before walking off to the kitchen.

He came back with several cups of coffee, one of which he gave to Sola-Ui without a word, then aroused Lancer and Caster from their drunken sleep and gave them theirs. He then went to the bathroom.

His manner... Sola-Ui could only describe it as subdued, something she never thought he was capable of.

Kayneth noticed the look, but none of what he just said was a lie. True, anytime before last night, he would have considered Lancer to be a mere tool, a means to an end. Nothing more and nothing less.

But after seeing those dreams, seeing Lancer's life and achievements, his final battle and death, Kayneth just couldn't bring himself to call Lancer a simple tool anymore. To say that would be like claiming Christ was nothing more than mere human.

Seeing the life of a man who lived it more fully than any twenty had been a bit of a wake-up call to him. It made actually consider exactly why he was fighting for the Grail and what he really wanted. He had joined originally because he wanted to use it to attain fame by fighting other Masters of great skill, talent and caliber, and the legendary heroes of the past that have been forth. But now...

He felt like such a wish deserved to be something more than that.

He had a feeling Lancer's Charisma skill had something to do with it, but he didn't care.

He turned his attention back to the mock battle, observing the injuries on both of them. Lancer had burn marks all over his body, especially on his arms where he blocked Caster's attack. The most severe burns were on his chest and back, where Caster had managed to hit him with his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, but he was still as tall and proud as when they started. Caster was the one worst off though. His body was covered in bruises, and it looked like Lancer might have accidentally broke a rib or two. He was barely standing.

Despite this, he still maintained his smile. "Alright, the score's now 58 to 4!" He then assumed a ready stance. "Let's finish this now, Lancer! Think you can take my best shot?"

Lancer grinned as well. "Well then, let's find out! Come on boy!"

Caster raced forward, using Prana Burst to build up his speed and strength. He came straight up to Lancer, igniting both of his arms with flames.

"CRIMSON LOTUS:..."

Lancer brought up the bisento, preparing another shockwave. He could feel the power building up, but he just smiled. 'Quite a bit like Ace...'

"EXPLODING..."

Kayneth and Sola-Ui's eyes widened as they felt the surge in Prana. It was at least three times as powerful as his Dragon's Roar.

"FLAME BLADE!"

Caster swiped his arms in a circular motion, unleashed long torrents of flame from them which rocketed towards Lancer in a spiraling motion. Lancer brought his shockwave down directly on the attack, but it swallowed the shockwave without any sign of slowing down.

Lancer's eyes widen and he just barely managed to set up another shockwave shield before the attack struck, engulfing him in its flame. Several smaller explosions occurred as the attack continue to strike before the entire mass of flame exploded.

The anxious watchers waited as the smoke cleared to reveal Lancer. His entire body was covered in burns, and his coat was completely destroyed. From the grooves in the ground, they could tell the attack had actually forced Lancer back about 4 feet, which was impressive considering that he barely moved at all, while the two had been sparring.

And he was smiling.

"Well done, Caster. This win is yours."

Caster pumped his fist. "Yes!"

Kayneth then turned to look at Sola-Ui, who was smiling at Caster. "And what do you think of Caster?"

Sola-Ui looked back at him as she tried to formulate how to answer that. Finally, she decided to tell the truth.

"I like him. He's funny and easy to get along with. I'm happy to be his Master."

Kayneth nodded. "I can see that. Sola-Ui..." She noted how he said her name. It was with some sense of longing. "What will you ask of the Grail, if I die or don't get it?"

"I-I don't know." This was a surprising question. Why would he care?

Kayneth then shook his head. "Nevermind. We should probably get going, don't you think?"

_**Dreamscape**_

_Kirei Kotomine felt his weightless body float about in oblivion, pure nothingness in every direction. He couldn't feel his left arm, and his entire left side felt completely numb, as if someone had put it on painkillers. He also realized he couldn't see through his right eye._

_In a flash, it came back to him. The battle with Kiritsugu, the worms, the bullet, the pain. He remembered his final order to Assassin._

'Where am I? Am I dead?' _Kirei thought to himself as he attempted to turn himself. It felt like moving through thick mud. _'Is this heaven? Or is it hell?' _He then looked every which way to be greeted by the same sight of nothingness. _

"No, I don't believe I'm awake." _He frowned_. "But I don't think this is the afterlife either. I wouldn't have expected it to be so boring."

_He then felt a shift in the 'air.' His surroundings faded away, and he found himself above a young, __spiky black-haired boy. He wore a long sleeved blue uniform with metal plating on the part that reached the back of his hands, as well as a blue jacket with an orange collar and trimmings. The jacket was fastened to the rest of the outfit by two buttons on the collar, and had some sort of crest on the back. He also wore a white belt, black sandals, a dark blue forehead protector, and a pair of goggles with orange lens connected to ear protectors. The boy in question was currently running towards some clearing, panting for breath. He looked worried, as if someone was about to try and kill him. _

'Is that...?'

_Kirei watched as the boy finally arrived in the clearing, tripping and landing on his face. "Did I make it?" __The boy managed to pant out._

_"No, you're late, Obito." Another boy, with spiky silver hair and wearing a face mask said, looking down at him with exasperation. The boy was also wearing a black T-shirt with white stripes in the middle of the sleeves. On his arms he wore black sleeves with metal arm protectors over them. He also had leather straps around his back and chest, and there was a small blade, a tantō, if Kirei had to guess, in a small holder out in the back. Like Obito, he was wearing a metal forehead protector._

_In the clearing, Kirei could also make out two other people. _

_One was a girl, about the boys' age, with chin length brown hair and brown eyes. She also had two rectangular, purple markings on each of her cheeks. She was wearing a long-sleeved black top and a light purple apron-skirt, under which she wore black shorts. She also wore a metal forehead protector, along with a pair of sandals, red stockings that stopped at her thighs, and a small,red bracelet on her left wrist._

_The other was a man who appeared to be the leader. He had blue eyes and blond, spiky hair, with jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. He was wearing a metal forehead protector much like the others, a blue uniform under a green flak jacket, and blue sandals. _

'It would I'm seeing Assassin's, no, Obito's past.' _Kirei mused to himself._

'Well, it's not like I have much else to do.' _He would just have to wait until he woke up to question Assassin on what happened._

_Kirei 'relaxed' as best as he could and decided to watch. He was very curious to see how his Servant went from the boy he saw here to the man who he knew now._

**_Nighttime_**_**, Fuyuki City**_

Avenger stood on top of a building, clad in his usual attire. This wasn't one of his usual excursions about the city. This time, he moved with purpose.

Like so many of the other teams, he had seen the murders on the news. He knew that whatever it was wasn't one of the other Servants. The injuries on the bodies, claw marks, couldn't have been caused by the others, despite the fact the bodies had shown the obvious signs of a Servant eating their souls.

No, something else was doing this, and he was going to get to the bottom of it.

'Besides,' he thought to himself with a grin. 'Maybe it will put up a decent fight.'

He heard sirens down below. No doubt the curfew that the police had imposed on the entire city. He scoffed slightly. As if the murderer would be even slowed down by something like that. Servant or not, this thing knew how to do its business. It would likely just break into some house and kill the people there if it couldn't find anyone on the streets.

Good thing the little girl down below was up and about. The girl appeared to be about 7 or 8, with long black hair fashioned into twintails tied with pigtails. She was wearing a white shirt with a red necktie, with a red skirt and long black socks. She also had aqua eyes. He had been surprised when he saw her, but she seemed to be here for some purpose, so he had been trailing her.

He chuckled to himself. What, did one of her friends go missing and she was trying to find her? True, he had seen the reports and guessed the killer liked women and kids best.

She would do nicely as unknowing bait.

Of course, he would save her if it came down to it. Then again, if she died...

Well, he'd be sure to put a few more holes in the killer for her.

"C'mon girl, let's see what you can do..."

* * *

_**Omake: Different Servants! **_

**Berserker **

Kariya looked at his Servant, the worms inside of him crawling about in response to his confusion. When he performed the summoning, he had expected some sort of armored knight, which wasn't quite what he was looking at.

The Servant in question was indeed an armored knight. But he never would have expected him to be so _young. _The Servant appeared to be in roughly his early twenties and was clad in heavy black armor with a number of points on it. On his shoulders were engraved with what appeared to be two clover shaped symbols, which Kariya had to guess were some sort of decoration or symbol of allegiance. His hair was a white-gray/white-blond despite his youth, and his eyes were both red, though his right eye more so.

What drew the attention of both Kariya and Zouken, however, was the sword he held in his left hand. The sword's pommel, grip, and lower half of the blade were seemingly constructed of pitch-black metal of the same color as his armor, while the sword guard was of a rusty red. The upper half of the sword, however, was a blood-red crystal fashioned into the shape of a blade. Somehow, it was even more intimidating than a pure, black blade, and Kariya and Zouken couldn't help but shudder from the feeling they got from both the blade and the Servant.

They felt like Death.

"I am the Servant, Berserker." The man said in a low, cold voice. "I ask, of both of you, which is my Master?"

Kariya was silent for a moment longer, surprised at the fact that Berserker still had enough reason to speak clearly, then shambled forward. "I am." He then broke down in a coughing fit. Damn his failing health.

Suddenly, Berserker was by his side, slowly patting him on the back.

"Are you all right?" While his voice was still low, some of the coldness in it had vanished.

"Well Kariya," Zouken said, having recovered by this point. "It appears you did indeed summon a Berserker, an interesting case at that. Just remember, give me the Grail and little Sakura is free to go with you." Zouken's mouth split into a sneer. "Though I don't expect much from a failure of a Magus like you."

The black armored Servant was silent, then slowly turned towards Zouken, his eyes slowly building with anger and disgust. "You'd dare treat this young man like a mere tool?" His voice was once again low, and a threateningly tone had entered it.

Kariya realized what he was going to do the moment he saw the Servant's muscles tense, but before he could do anything, a burst of crimson power erupted from his crystal sword and shot out straight towards Zouken. Before Zouken could even take the subconscious thought to react, the bolt struck him straight in the chest and promptly_ incinerated_ him. Only ash landed on the ground.

The Servant turned back to him, and the hatred was gone from them, to be replaced by... pity?

"Forgive for that, Master. But I do believe we should be on our way."

Kariya was still staring at Berserker in awe, then recomposed himself. He knew Zouken wasn't dead, but the sight of the old worm being burned to bits had lifted his mood quite a bit.

He smiled at Berserker. "Yes, we should. Follow me, Berserker, or would you rather have me call you...?"

The black armored Servant smiled slightly in return. "You may call me... Oswald."

And so Kariya Matou and his Servant Berserker, known in life as Oswald, the Shadow Knight and the True King of Titania, entered the Fourth Holy Grail War.

To this day, Sakura Matou still told her children and grandchildren about the tale of the princess who was rescued from the evil sorcerer by the two white-haired knights. One, who bore three red marks on his left hand, and the other, who wielded the red crystal blade.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Next time, the climactic, or anti-climactic, fight between Avenger and the mysterious killer!**

**Soul: Well, that went well. That Servant mentioned in the omake is from the video game Odin Sphere, a personal favorite of X's. He'd like to recommend that you find it and play it. It came out for the PS2, if anyone wants to try it. It's a real good game with a very entrancing story. It's made by the same who made the Persona series, if I recall right, Altus.**

**Uryuu: Back on topic, so now someone's killing people in my place? Man, that's kinda lame! But also kind of awesome. ****Well, you'll see who it is next time!**

**Now, for anyone wondering, that person who appeared alongside Angra Mainyu is an important character. He will be appearing again.**

**Soul: Unfortunately, you'll only find out who he really is in the sequel. That's where he takes the center stage.**

**Feel free to guess who he really is. He isn't a character from the Fate series, but he is a canon character in another universe. I might drop hints every now and then on who is and his origins.**

**Avenger: In fact, X kind of did in the previous chapter. You'll have to look closely though.**

**Well, I think that's enough for one chapter. Keep reading, following, and favoriting! Tell me what you thought in reviews! Make a page on TV Tropes if you think it deserves one!**


	9. Rin's Not-So-Little Adventure

**Hello everybody, this is X the Reaper, bringing you all the next installment of Fate: Zero Sanity! Over 9,400 views? You guys are awesome!**

**Pretty fast update, huh? Well, I got off my butt to make up for the last update's slowness! Also, pretty late to say this, but Happy Halloween everyone! Hope it was a good one!**

**To recap, Avenger is hunting a new threat, and poor little Rin's in for the ride!**

**Now, as a special treat, I'm allowing a special guest read the disclaimer. Give it up for Oswald!**

**Oswald: Disclaimer: Fate/Stay Night and all series mentioned in this story are the property of their respective owners. Also, thanks to The Infamous Man for inspiring the idea behind the fic, Sentinel07 for inspiring X to write in the first place, and finally, to EVA-Saiyajin for agreeing to help beta some of the chapters. X the Reaper owns nothing,... save the storyline.**

**Soul: And even THAT'S debatable.**

**"Mysterious Figure": Can we just get ON with it?**

_***We now return you to our regularly scheduled program***_

* * *

_**Nighttime, Fuyuki City**_

Rin Tohsaka squeezed past several trash cans in an alleyway with disgust from the smell stamped on her face. She came to the end of the alley and looked around the corner slowly. If she saw someone doing what she was right now, she would have laughed and said it was like watching some wannabe spy.

Of course, she wasn't out here in the middle of the night, away from home and next to some god awful smelling trash for kicks. She had a purpose.

Her friend, Kotone, had been absent from school today. She might had been willing to write it off as her friend just not feeling well, but all the talk about the kidnapper and how classes were getting cancelled left and right made her really worried and paranoid. The proverbial straw that broke the camel's back, however, had been the fact that one of the five children found dead today had been one of her classmates. A girl who had often come to her for help on her homework.

Rin would _not _attend the funeral of one of her friends.

So, tonight, she had sneaked out of bed earlier and went on a train directly to Fuyuki City. Thank God for the fact that security had been rather lax. How else could she, a seven year old girl, go to Fuyuki in the middle of the night without adult supervision?

So, here she was, past curfew, sneaking past trash, avoiding the curfew cops, all to find her lost friend.

Armed with only elementary magic skills and a magical compass from her father.

"...This might not have been the best-laid plan..."

What if she couldn't find Kotone?

What if the kidnapper had already killed her?

What if the killer... got _her _next?

Funny that only now was she considering the full ramifications of her actions.

Still, for some reason, she couldn't shake the feeling of being of watched. And it wasn't nerves. Quite literally, the feeling had started roughly around the time she had arrived in the current area ten minutes before, and she couldn't shake it no matter what.

Granted, it wasn't an oppressive feeling of being watched. In fact, it almost felt she was being watched by some curious... angel, for lack of a better term.

Of course, considering just _who _was really watching her though, it probably would be more accurate to say 'bored-as-f**ked demon.'

However, Rin, thankfully unaware of that little fact, took a deep breath, turned the corner, and started searching again.

Meanwhile, unknown to her, the killer and that 'bored-as-f**ked demon' were watching her very move.

_**With the Killer**_

The masked hamster monster/serial killer watched Rin as she turned the corner out of the alley and continued to walk. He couldn't believe his luck. He had decided to go out tonight for a brief look around for any potential meals. True, he had quite a few people he had managed to catch today, including several kids, but something, call it intuition, made him go out regardless.

The girl was a Magus, or at least one-in-training. He could tell by the feeling he sensed from her which told him she had some power, unlike that of a normal person. He had yet to eat a magic user, so he was especially eager.

However, he could also sense something just outside of his range, watching. No doubt a Servant.

A _real _Servant.

As much as he hated to admit it, he wasn't a true Servant, not yet at least. The best phrase for his current state would be "pseudo-Servant," a mere fake. He was certainly stronger than a human, but compared to the real deal, he was a pathetic wannabe.

However, the Grail had made an exception for him. If he could kill another Servant, he would be officially recognized as such, with all the power and privileges coming with it, and even would be given a chance to have his wish granted. He didn't have one yet, sure, but he was working on it.

However, in order to take on a Servant, he needed a sufficient supply of Prana. He didn't have a Master, and, unlike Avenger, he didn't have a suitable way to replace that. So, he had begun what he used to do in life: killing people and eating their souls.

However, normal human souls only provided so much energy. A Magus' soul, even a young one such as her's, would provide so much more.

The only problem was getting her to come with him without alerting the Servant. He wanted to avoid a fight, at least unless it was on his turf and terms. He couldn't tell who it was, no doubt it had Presence Concealment, so it was most likely Assassin. He had to thank the Grail, though. It had given him an upgrade to his luring abilities as a 'show of good grace,' so it wouldn't be too much of a problem.

After all, he wasn't known as Grand Fisher, the Hollow who evaded capture by some of the most ruthless hunters in the next world for 54 years, for nothing.

_**With Rin**_

Rin continued on, occasionally looking over her shoulder and backtracking in order to make sure she wasn't being followed. She stopped for a moment when she heard sirens, flattening herself against a wall, but when she didn't see any police cars, she kept going. This process had repeated itself about every five minutes, and it starting to get rather monotonous.

Actually, if it wasn't for the fact she still felt like she was being watched, she would actually say she was suffering from a case of boredom.

"Dang it! This isn't getting me anywhere!" She whispered to herself in frustration, then calmed herself down. "I need to think this through..."

However, any thoughts of her new plan were lost when she caught sight of a figure in front of her, about a block down. For a brief moment, she wondered exactly how she never noticed said figure, but that thought was gone as she got closer and realized that the girl, for Rin could tell from the streetlights it was a she, looked awfully familiar...

'It can't be...' Rin thought to herself as she got a better look.

The girl was roughly her height and looked to be slightly younger. She had short, black hair and was wearing clothing very similar to hers, but that wasn't what made Rin stop in disbelief. It was the fact that they both had the same hair color and, as the girl turned towards her and Rin got closer, eye color. What sealed it, however, was what was in the left side of the girl's hair.

It was a simple pink ribbon fashioned into a bow. Nothing special, unless you were one of the few familiar with its history. Rin was one of those few.

After all, how could she forget her own gift to her little sister?

"Sakura," Rin said softly to herself as she stared at her sister. What was she doing here? She shouldn't be out at night, what with a serial killer on the loose. She started to walk fast towards her sister, only to watch her sister stare at her in... surprise? and start to back away.

What was going on? Wasn't she happy to see her? Why was she out here all alone?

"Sakura, wait!" Rin yelled as she broke out in a run. What was wrong with her? Rin knew they hadn't exactly parted on the best of terms, not even being able to say goodbye, but that didn't explain why Sakura was moving away. She had so many questions burning in her, and, for a moment, she forgot about trying to find Kotone and the killer, instead focusing her efforts on trying to catch her sister, who turned and started to run herself.

This little chase continued until Sakura ran into an open-spaced parking lot. It was rather spacious, with very little cars in it at this time of night.

Meanwhile, hidden not too far away from where they were, Grand Fisher smiled as she got closer.

"Like shooting fish in a barrel."

Unknown to Rin, that was not her sister. Rather, it was the very thing that granted Grand Fisher his title, the lure on his head. Much like how an anglerfish lures its prey with a light source, his preferred hunting tactic while alive had been to use his lure to bring potential prey close, then while they were distracted, kill and eat their souls. He could transform his lure into whatever shape he desired, usually in the form of a little girl. However, while he could transform his lure to resemble anyone he wanted, one of his best tactics was to transform it into someone dear to the victim, preventing them for that crucial second from trying to strike him.

Originally, in order to get something specific like that, he had to pierce his prey with the extensions inside his claws in order to search their memories. However, the Grail had upgraded his abilities so that he could actually get a mental picture of someone dear to a person just by looking at them and concentrating long enough. Granted, it got harder to use if the person had some form of mind protection, or, if they were a Servant, he still had to get up to and stab them.

Thanks to this ability, he had caught quite a few people, using his lure to impersonate their friends, siblings, parents, even their favorite pets, and lure them to him.

Normally, he just drained them where he found them or he took them back to his little base. He would have preferred to do the former, but considering that a Servant was watching, he would likely just have to do the later. If it came down to it, better an area he knew than out in the open.

Good thing that he could detach his lure from his body if he had to. No need for the Servant to grab it and drag him out. That had actually happened to him once, and it was embarrassing as hell.

So, he continued to draw Rin closer, waiting for the Servant to make his move.

It wasn't long in coming.

_**With Avenger**_

Avenger watched as Rin was drawn in by the Sakura-lure with a slight bit of an impressed feeling. This faker sure did know how to catch prey. But now he was growing bored from the inaction.

And a bored Avenger was dangerous.

'You know what? Fuck it. Let's make a ruckus.'

He jumped down from were he was perched on top of the several story building and landed right behind Rin as she entered the parking lot. He landed so silently, however, that Rin never noticed him until he tapped her shoulder.

"Boo."

He swore that Rin jumped four feet before she turned around and looked at him. To her credit, she only showed fear for a moment before composing herself and staring at him with wariness and only the slightest hint of fear. It was like looking at Integra when he first meet her...

"Who-Who are you?" She managed to get out, doing her best to maintain her calm.

He grinned, but avoided showing his sharp canines. "Who am I? I should be asking you the same question. And also questions like: 'Shouldn't you be at home at this time of night?' or 'Who are you following?'" He made sure to keep an eye on both Rin and on "Sakura," who now had a look of irritation and anger on 'her' face.

Good. Let that little piece of sh*t get angry. Getting angry meant you made stupid mistakes.

"I-I'm..." Rin got out, surprised by his nonchalant attitude, before shaking her head and looking back at him, this time with some anger. "Who I am is none of your business! Who are you, and are you the killer?" The anger had made her fear fade like mist and now she was staring at him without a hint of it.

She was a little spitfire, that much he could tell. It really was like looking at his old Master when he pissed her off. "Well, I can't just give you my name, but I will say that I'm not the killer. That honor would have to go to..." He stopped and his eyes widened slightly as "Sakura" came rushing towards them. Not sparing a second, he moved the girl slightly with his right hand and pulled his Casull out with his left, aimed down the sights, and put three rounds in it, one in the head, heart, and neck.

"Sakura's" upper half practically exploded from those three shots. Rin, unprepared for the gunshots, still had her hands over her ears from the second shot and looked towards her 'sister's' body. For a moment, she only stared in shock, then searing hot anger, hate, and pain came over her. She turned towards Avenger and swung her fist at him, tears starting to stream from her eyes and a voiceless scream ripping from her throat. He caught the fist with his right hand, briefly surprised at the fact it had a whole lot more force than he expected from her, and simply watched her fail at him in vain.

"You, you bastard!" She yelled as she continued to try and hit him. "You killed Sakura!" She briefly attempted to hit him another reinforced fist, or even just blast him with an uncontrolled burst of magic, but her anger was getting too much in the way of her concentration to do even that.

His eyebrows quirked slightly at that. Where were kids learning such language these days?

"Really?" He simply asked her. "Then why is she disappearing like that?"

In the red haze of fury and sorrow that was her mind, she heard those words and briefly looked behind her, only to do a double take. "Sakura's" body was indeed disappearing into what looked like... black smoke?

"W-What?" She asked to no one in particular, simply dumbstruck by the sight.

"Yup, that was the killer," Avenger's voice cut through her confusion like a knife. "Or rather, his lure. If you had followed that, you would have been caught just like the rest of those humans." She turned to look at Avenger, who still had his gun out and was scanning the perimeter. "Though, it looks like that that scared him off, so we should be all right..."

"Really?" A voice boomed out. Rin looked everywhere to try and find the source, but she couldn't. "I don't think so."

Avenger smiled. "Well, well. Did the coward finally grow a spine?" he called out mockingly. "Come on! Let's see how well you fight."

Suddenly, what looked to Rin's perspective like a giant masked hamster with chicken feet and a tentacle growing out of the top of its neck appeared out of nowhere and swung its claws towards Avenger. Avenger moved back slightly, using his right arm to stop the blow, only to widen his eyes when extensions appeared out of the claw and stabbed him in the chest. He had the brief feeling of something searching his mind, until he wretched himself free and shot it twice between the eye holes of the mask.

The massive creature fell backwards and landed on its back, appearing dead from the looks of it. Avenger shot twice more just to be sure, then stopped as he felt the wounds in his chest close.

"Hmph. Running straight forward into the enemy? You're a brave creature, Faker, if not very smart." He then turned towards Rin, who was staring at the false Servant with shock, then turned to look at Avenger with confusion and no shortage of awe. "Well then, now that that's out of the way," he said as he placed the Casull away. "How about we go and bring you home...?" He saw Rin's eyes widen in shock and quickly turned back around, just in time to see the claws come towards him again.

He didn't even have time to dodge as the claws took his head off.

Rin watched as her rescuer's head went flying away in a spray of blood, quite of bit of which landed on her. Before she could react, she felt the tentacle of the hamster monster wrap around her and lift her up. She looked straight at it, noticing the bullet holes starting to close up. She watched as it looked back down at Avenger's decapitated corpse.

"Word of advice: If an idea's stupid and it works, then it's not stupid." It spat on the corpse. "And the name's Grand Fisher, dead man." It then turned its attention back to her, and it grinned.

Well, she assumed it grinned. Kind of hard to tell with the mask.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, I think I'll have a little snack!" Grand Fisher opened his mouth and Rin knew it was the end.

Still, she'd be damned if she would get eaten by a hamster with chicken feet and not go down without a fight. Concentrating, Rin channeled mana into her arm and reinforced it. She then brought it down hard on Fisher's wrist, then again, then a third time. The fourth time, she heard something crack, and then she was thrown across the room and hit the ground. Groaning, she turned her head and saw Fisher nurse his wrist. It was too much too hope she broke it, more like she bruised it.

"Ah, so we have a feisty one, eh?" Fisher then began to walk towards her, clenching his hand several times before revealing the claws. "I guess I'll just cut you down to size."

He suddenly stopped, and Rin was surprised up 'till a hole went through his chest. Fisher jumped away, and they both beheld a sight for sore eyes.

Avenger was back up again, head clearly reattached, and pointing two guns towards Fisher. And he was grinning like a kid at the candy store.

"You done goofed."

"How the hell did you do that!?" Both Fisher and Rin managed to yell out at the same time.

Avenger pointed at Fisher. "Fuck you, that's how," He then turned towards Rin. "You stay out of the way."

Rin nodded and proceeded to hide behind a truck, peeking out from behind it. The two Servants then stared at each other, both knowing that only one was walking out of here alive. Avenger was eager to tear something apart, especially after last night. Fisher realized his chance of becoming a real Servant was right in front of his eyes.

There was no preamble, no word or indication of the battle starting. Both combatants were just standing there, then they moved. Avenger stood like a stone wall where he was, firing both his Casull and Jackal at Fisher, only dodging when necessary. Fisher moved like lightning, dodging his attacks and countering with his limbs and _fur,_ extending them outwards and attempting to impale Avenger. Both took shots and blows, but started to regenerate almost instantly.

Avenger had taken almost three times as much damage as Fisher, yet he was still smiling.

"Come on! Is this all you got!?" Avenger roared.

He got Fisher's answer when a tentacle appeared out from each of the eight holes in his mask underneath his eyes. They whipped towards Avenger, and while he shot two, the others wrapped around him, trapping his arms and started to squeeze with enough force to break an elephant in half. Fisher immediately impaled him again with his fur and then started smashing him into the cars and walls of the parking lot. For extra measure, he then used his remaining six tentacles to wrap around Avenger's four limbs, torso, and head and pulled until he heard Avenger's body _rip_ apart. Fisher then proceeded to smash his tattered body into the ground again and again and again.

Fisher knew this was probably overkill, but after seeing Avenger survive complete decapitation, he wasn't taking any chances.

Rin watched with morbid fascination and horror as the battle raged on, but shook herself out of it. She had to help somehow, or else Fisher would finish her off next.

"Come on, Rin, think of something!" She stopped when she saw something gleam under a wrecked car. Not seeing any other options, she rushed towards it. When she got close and grabbed it with both hands, (damn, it was heavy!), she got a good look at what she was holding, and a glimmer of hope blossomed in her chest. 'This might do the trick.'

It was Avenger's .454 Casull, which he had 'dropped' while being flung about like a rag doll.

Then she stopped. 'Wait a minute,' she thought as a frown crossed her face. 'I don't have any idea how to use this!'

To be fair, she was an eight year old girl raised by a 'traditional' Magus family. Magi looked down on firearms, seeing them as taboo. Regardless, Rin knew she now had to figure out just how to operate the gun before Fisher turned his attention back on her. A quick glance up at a tearing sound showed Avenger being ripped apart, then back to figuring out the gun.

After all, no one ever accused a Tohsaka of being a quitter.

"Alright Rin, you know where the trigger is, so you know what to pull. Now, I think I read something about a 'safety feature' on here..." She hesitatingly pressed what she thought was the safety, but yelped when the magazine came out and clattered to the ground. Quickly, she picked it up and tried to fit it back in, but it wouldn't go. Cursing herself, she realized that she had tried to put the mag in backwards and corrected herself.

"Alright, how about this one?" This time, she got the safety, but realized she had actually put it back on when she gave the trigger a very experimental tug pointed away from her. She flicked it back off and turned to look at Fisher, who was now tenderizing Avenger's ripped apart body.

She then took cover behind a wrecked car, then lifted the Casull with both hands, since it was pretty heavy even when it wasn't loaded. She then timidly looked down the sights and started to line up them up on Fisher, much like she had seen how it was supposed to be done on a TV show she had briefly seen when she had once walked into a store with her mother. She could still hear the words:

_"Now, once you've spotted your target, aim down the sights, until the sight at the end is lined up between the two in the front, with the sight at the end located on the part of your target you're shooting for..."_

Those words came back to Rin as she aimed squarely for Grand Fisher's back, thanking God for the fact he still hadn't noticed what she was doing and was still standing still. Before pulling the trigger, however, she first decided to reinforce her arms to make sure she wouldn't get thrown back by the recoil. Having made all final precautions, she took a deep breath, whispered a brief prayer to God, concentrated, and pulled the trigger.

Now, to understand what happens next, it must be remembered what Rin was preparing to fire wasn't any ordinary gun. It was a Noble Phantasm, which meant it was far more powerful than any normal human handgun could hope to be. It wasn't a normal gun, even when it wasn't a Noble Phantasm when Avenger was alive.

The .454 Casull was a semiautomatic pistol custom made for Avenger's use. The 10 inch long barrel had been designed to help with the heavy recoil that occurred with each shot, due to the custom-made explosive .454 Casull rounds, each only _slightly _smaller than an AA battery. In fact, the gun was practically impossible for normal people to use with its kickback, even if you used both hands.

As such, it shouldn't have come as a surprise that when Rin pulled the trigger, the kickback was forceful enough to jerk her arms upwards, causing her to almost lose her grip on the gun and, despite the reinforcement, actually breaking her left wrist. To be fair, her reinforcement still wasn't perfect.

In fact, it was actually better she had grabbed the Casull. If it had been the Jackal, it would have been almost impossible for her to just try and lift the 16kg gun, and the knockback probably would mangle both of her hands permanently, reinforcement or not.

The bullet, however, flew true and struck Fisher in the back of the head. She had actually been aiming for the center mass, but beggars can't be choosers. Fisher, unprepared for the attack, having focused all his energy in beating Avenger to a bloody smear on the ground, stumbled forward from the shot, the tentacles binding Avenger loosening slightly. He turned, seeing Rin still holding the Casull's smoking barrel in her right hand and her left hanging limply at her side. It was obvious she was in pain, yet she refused to cry out, simply staring resolutely at him. Fisher felt the injury start to heal, noticing absentmindedly that it was healing slower than the other shots, and decided to just go ahead and kill her.

Before he could do so, however, he suddenly felt like blades pierced his back. Turning his head, he and Rin watched in amazement and no shortage of horror as Avenger's body seemed to reconstruct itself from the mess of blood and shadows that Fisher had reduced him to. That very same mess had fashioned itself into the blades that Fisher found impaling his body in several areas.

"Not bad, Faker," Avenger said with that damnable smile. "I'll give you a B for effort and an A for determination. You didn't hesitate to completely and utterly hit me with every you had the moment you had a chance." He then turned his gaze towards Rin. "I'll give you an A overall. It's not often you find someone willing to fight back against something more than capable of killing you, especially one so young."

His gaze then lighted on the Casull in her hands. He was honestly impressed one so young had figured out how to use it, and surprised she had been able to actually _fire _it without completely mangling one or both hands. His opinion of her was growing by leaps and bounds. The fact that she had on a strong, resolute face despite the pain she was in was just icing on the cake.

He turned his gaze back to Fisher, pushing aside his thoughts for the moment. "Now then, how 'bout we finish this?" He then cocked his arm back, straightening his arm and hands like a blade and thrust forward.

But Grand Fisher wasn't through yet. As Avenger's arm thrust towards him, he rushed away, feeling the shadow blades leave his body and his wounds starting to heal. Even as the last of the blades exited his body with a quenching noise, he moved his lure between himself and Avenger and willed it to transform. It did so, and Avenger's eyes widened and he stopped when he got a good look.

Fisher grinned to himself. 'Knew searching his memories was a good idea.'

The figure was a tall woman with light dark skin, blue eyes and long blonde hair. She was wearing a dark blue blazer along with blue trousers, a white buttoned shirt, black shoes and a red bow tie, along with a pair of round glasses. It was a figure that Avenger knew well.

After all, how do you forget one of the few people who ever commanded your respect and was your own master?

"Sir Integra..." Avenger spoke out in shock, then his eyes hardened. He knew it wasn't her; it was nothing but a mere illusion. He swung the Jackal up, which he had actually managed to hold on to during his beating, and shot the blasphemous copy through the head. "Integra's" head exploded and began to dissolve, and Avenger actually breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't feel any regret at doing so.

He looked back towards Fisher, and his eyes narrowed. He never liked people who played mind games, and he was going to make him regret all this mind-fucking. He lifted up the Jackal and didn't even bother to joke. He was going to end this now.

Fisher cursed under his breath. He was hoping that his lure would hold him for a little longer, but he didn't have a choice. He had to release now. He watched as Avenger lifted the black gun, then he reached a hand up towards his mask and wrenched it off.

Rin watched in amazement as Fisher started to transform. His body grew bigger and more humanoid, now easily towering over Avenger in size. His fur continued to cover his body with the exception of his arms, which were bare and looked like he bench-pressed trucks with. A new white mask had appeared, covering the upper and lower parts of his face, leaving his eyes, nose, and some of the mouth visible. The massive hole in his chest was still there, having grown in size to match his new body. What caught the eye, however, was the massive Japanese sword on his back. It had to be the size of a two-story house.

**"Are you surprised?" **Fisher asked Avenger in a booming voice. **"I'm impressed you forced me to show it so early, but now it's over. In my Arrancar form, I'm easily four times stronger than I was before. I'll crush you both like bugs!" **He then seemed to give off an immerse pressure that would have sent Rin to her knees if she wasn't already.

Avenger was silent as he stared at Fisher's new form, seemingly unaffected by the pressure being given off, then just started to chuckle before breaking out in full-blown laughter. Rin and Fisher looked at him like he was just insane.

"What's so funny!?" Rin yelled out, still nursing her broken wrist. She didn't know any healing spells, and given her luck trying to learn them, she would probably just make it worse. "I don't see how any of this is funny!"

"Ha ha ha ha... Ah, it's just so funny..." Avenger managed to finally get out. "that you actually thought that _this _was the extent of my own power!" So saying, a sense of pressure that completely eclipsed Fisher's seemed to come from him, forcing Rin to catch her breath and made even Fisher take a step back in shock. Avenger then raised his gloved hands and brought them up to cover his face, blocking all but his eye. _ "Releasing control-restriction system level 5, level 4, level 3, level 2, and level 1…Recognizing approval of situation A according to the Cromwell invocation. Commencing limited lifting of ability-use restrictions until the enemy has been rendered silent."_ Suddenly, the sunglasses and fedora he had worn seemed to just disappear, leaving his head bare, and his hair started to grow longer, reaching down to his waist. His clothing also changed into a black jumper/coat. His red eyes shone with excitement and bloodlust.

_**Einzbern Manor**_

Berserker opened her eyes and look directly at the rest of Team Emiya, including Rider and Waver. "It's Avenger."

The rest widened their eyes, but then nodded their heads. After they had established their alliance, Rider and Waver had decided to see their potential base of operations in case the Mackenzies' place became too dangerous for them to stay without endangering the old couple. Once they had arrived, Kiritsugu had stayed upstairs, not yet ready to reveal that he was Saber's true Master yet.

Everyone had a quick supper before Iri revealed to them what the plan would be: Using her Presence Detection skill, Berserker would stay on alert in order to sense where Avenger was. Once they had a location, Saber, Rider, and Berserker would head into town and finish him off.

Granted, they were just testing it out tonight to as a demonstration, but now was as good a time as any.

Iri, Kariya, and Waver turned towards their Servants. "Saber/Berserker/Rider, are you ready?" they all asked.

"Of course."

"Ready!"

"Did you even need to ask?"

Soul then smiled. "Let's go then!"

**_Parking Lot_ **

"Let's go then!"

So saying, Avenger disappeared in flash. He reappeared right in front of Fisher, his gun raised, and fired. The shots tore into his body, but before Fisher could react, Avenger had disappeared again, only to reappear behind him and do the same thing.

Fisher roared as he felt the shots connect. Even though his endurance increased with his transformation, almost half of the shots that hit him tore through his protective fur coating and into his body. While his transformation had advantages, its greatest weakness was the fact that he sacrificed his regenerative abilities for the greater power.

This time, he waited for Avenger to disappear, then hit him head on at full power with his fist when he reappeared. Fisher grinned as he felt the blow connect, actually tearing Avenger in half, then his eyes widened when he saw Avenger just smile. He just didn't realize why until what appeared to be four black dogs emerged from Avenger's blood and raced towards him. In panic, he swung again, killing one dog while the others sank their teeth into his left arm. He tried to pulled away, and they pulled the other.

With a sickening crunch and tearing sound, Fisher watched his arm rip out of its socket, bellowing in pain as it separated. He grabbed the sword on his back with his remaining arm and swung, thanking the fact the lot was big enough to do so, killing the remaining dogs.

**"I'm getting real sick of this shit!" **Fisher roared as he looked down at his stump of an arm, able to tell that it was going to take a long time to regenerate that.

"You and me both buddy." Avenger's voice boomed. Fisher looked about for Avenger frantically, trying to keep him in his sights.

"Too slow!" Eyes widening, he looked down and saw Avenger grab his right leg in a vice-grip. With a sickening rip, it came off.

**"Damn you!" **Fisher roared as he felt even more pain, falling to the ground unbalanced, but in his anger all he saw was the black-haired Servant, grinning like a madman. He would kill him for this insult!

The blade came down and carved Avenger in half, the force of the blow so strong that it was completely stuck in the ground. Avenger's body began to heal itself almost instantly, still grinning like a psycho. "Come on, is that really all you got?!"

Fisher let go of the sword and roared, his body growing even bigger, horns jutting out of his shoulders. Now he positively towered over his opponent, and he looked none too pleased at him.

**"I never thought I would use this here so early, but I'm through! I'll crush with all of my power, be damned if any of the other Servants sense us!" **Fisher cocked back his remaining arm, putting all the power he had behind it. He would utterly obliterate Avenger with his next blow, or die trying.

Avenger smiled, cocking back his own arm. "Finally, you're ready to kill me. Alright then, come on! I want to hear you squeal like a pig!"

The two smashed their fists together, the shockwave of air blasting outwards and literally sending several cars flying away from the force. Rin was only spared because she was holding onto a streetlight in the lot. She couldn't look away, any fear she might have felt was completely blown away by the sheer amazement she felt from watching the battle. Something inside of her, call it instinct, also told her that if she showed any fear, they would instantly turn on here and rend her to pieces.

However, only one could win this battle of strength and endurance. The two strained against each other, but Avenger's arm was the one that ripped apart first.

'Ripped apart' as in the first one to rip apart the enemy's arm.

Avenger's arm tore straight through Fisher's massive arm, right through muscle, sinew, and bone up to his shoulder. True, Avenger's arm was practically pulverized in the process, but it started to regenerate almost instantly, a luxury that Fisher didn't have.

**Grahhh! Damn you to hell!" **Grand Fisher roared as he reeled back in pain. **"I am Grand Fisher! Who the hell do you think you are!?"**

Suddenly, Avenger appeared right in front of him. "Who am I?" Avenger asked as he lifted the massive Arrancar up with both hands. "I've been killing men and monsters before you were even born. I've _eaten _things that would make you look like a pussy at your strongest and on your best day," He brought Grand Fisher right to his face. "I'm the Avenger Alucard, motherfucker." He then threw Fisher to the ground, his arm transforming into a massive hellhound.

"We're gonna play fetch..."

Rin watched in growing horror as the hellhound rushed forward and grabbed Fisher in its jaws, biting deep into his body.

"...and you're the Frisbee."

With that, the hellhound ripped Grand Fisher apart into bloody chunks and starting eating them. Messily. Rin couldn't take her eyes off the display. And yet, she dared not show any fear. She watched as Avenger walked over to where Fisher's head and neck were on the ground, and then watched as he picked it up.

"For the girl's peace of mind, I'm obligated to conduct a through investigation of you to find your base." He smiled. "A shame for you my way of 'investigation' isn't exactly orthodox." He opened his mouth and sank his teeth into Fisher's neck, drinking his blood and all the blood which had been spilled began to be drawn into Avenger's body. After he was done, what little that remained of Fisher dissolved into black smoke.

He then turned his gaze towards Rin, whose eyes widen when his stared into hers. However, she steeled her resolve and, despite her still throbbing wrist, refused to cry out or show fear. Instead, she kept her grip on the Casull, not even allowing her hand to shake. It took all of her willpower to do so, though.

He walked straight to her, not saying anything, even the normal grin on his face missing. Somehow, that just made him even more creepy. He stopped right in front of her, simply looking straight at her, then down at his gun in her right hand and her slightly throbbing left. Then, he did something that she completely left her speechless.

He knelt down in front of her, his arm crossed over his chest and his head bowed low. "Well done, girl."

Rin was completely speechless. "W-What?"

He looked up at her. "If you had shown even a hint of hesitation or fear, I wouldn't have hesitated to kill you and preserved the War's secret. But not only did you willingly stayed here and not show fear, you even had the guts to fire my weapon and not cry out when it obviously broke your wrist." He then stood up. "I can count on one hand the number of humans I've met in the past 500 years of my life that showed that much courage and stubbornness." Suddenly, he grabbed her by the back of her shirt and tucked her under his arm.

"W-Where are you taking me!? Put me down!"

He grinned. "Well, don't you want to find your friend or whoever it is you're out searching for?" That shut Rin up. "I know where they are, so do you want to come or not?"

Rin was silent for a moment, then simply nodded. After all, there really wasn't any reason to refuse. Avenger did save her, in the end. Speaking of which...

"...Rin."

"What?"

"My name isn't 'girl,' it's Rin. And why would you help me?"

"I happen to be in a good mood right now, so why not?"

Rin shut up at that. Again.

Unknown to both of them, a black raven had been watching the entire thing. Turning around, it flew off. It's destination? Fuyuki Church.

Looks like Risei would be pulling his hair out and might be calling in an old associate to help clean this mess up.

_**With Saber, Berserker, and Rider**_

The three Servants and their Masters arrived at the parking lot where Berserker had sensed Avenger's energy. Each had arrived in a different way.

Berserker and Kariya had arrived on Soul, who had transformed into his flying form. When Kariya had first looked at him, it immediately reminded him of a witch's broomstick, with the exception of the massive spiky, yet fluffy wings on the end.

When he questioned Soul about that, his response was that Berserker wouldn't let him have completely spiky wings, and he refused to form fluffy ones. So, they had a compromise. Regardless, using that, they had been able to make to the Manor that night and help fight Avenger, Assassin, and Kirei, so he wasn't complaining.

Saber and Iri had arrived along with Rider and Waver on their chariot. Apparently, Kiritsugu was working on getting a faster mode of transportation for Saber, but it wouldn't be ready for a while longer.

Rider whistled when he got a good look at the parking lot. It was completely trashed, craters all over and as well as a massive gash in the ground, as if something had cut it with a blade. Cars and trucks in the parking lot had been overturned and some completely wrecked. "Wonder who Avenger was fighting?"

"I don't know," Berserker replied as she looked around. "I feel traces of whatever else he was fighting here, but they're not like any of the other Servants."

"Maybe it was mysterious killer?" Saber asked.

"That would be the logical choice," Berserker agreed. "But his spiritual energy is completely gone. Considering that Avenger was here, it either means that the killer escaped or die fighting him."

"That leaves me with another question." Soul said. "How the hell does the Grail War keep quiet with all this destruction?"

"Well, the Church and the Magus Association often work together on things like this," Waver said. "They'll probably try to pass this off as some sort of random terrorist attack or something."

"Maybe. It's a better idea than, say, gas leaks or a movie about giant robots duking it out in Fuyuki."

Kariya turned and looked at Soul. "That is kinda ridiculous. Like something out of a video game or bad fiction."

"Berserker, can you sense Avenger's energy now?" Iri asked, turning everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, no. He must be making the extra effort to conceal his presence now."

Saber just sighed. "Well, I guess we just go back."

Everyone nodded.

_**Grand Fisher's (Former) Base**_

"Kotone!" Rin yelled as she finally spotted her friend, chained against the wall of some old apartment. Apparently, the now deceased Grand Fisher knew the value of slums and derelict builings. Alongside her, several more child and even two women could be seen in similar positions.

"R-Rin?" Her friend asked slowly, her eyes filled with disbelief. " Rin Tohsaka? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to rescue you! Thank God you're alright!" Finally, some of the tension that was in her started to dissipate at the sight of Kotone alive, if a little worse for wear.

"Move back." Avenger ordered. Rin did so, and Avenger shot the locks on each of the prisoners, freeing them without hurting them.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Everyone immediately complied, several rushing for the exit. Soon, only Kotone was left, staring at both Rin and Avenger. "Thank you, Rin. And you too, sir." Bowing her head, she quickly rushed towards the exit as well.

There was a brief silence as Rin stared at Avenger, then she smiled. "Thank you, Avenger, for saving me and helping me find my friend." She then held out the Casull towards Avenger grip-first, having to strain quite a bit in order to lift it with one hand.

Avenger took hold of the weapon, then, to the surprise of Rin, a small burst of light engulfed the weapon. He handed it back to her, and Rin's eyes widened.

The Casull had changed. It was now slightly smaller, and it was much lighter, to the point that Rin didn't need to strain too heavily to lift it with one hand. Still, it looked like it had changed to fit her now, instead of Avenger.

"Keep it," Avenger said. "You've more than proved yourself with it tonight. I'd recommend practicing with it when you're potentially eleven. That should be old enough so that you won't strain yourself too badly." Then the gun flashed, turning into a plain white cross, about the size of the palm of her hand with a silver chain to go about her neck. "When you're really ready, it will turn back. You'll also eventually be able to turn it to and from that form with ease."

Suddenly, they heard sirens outside. Apparently, a random cruiser had spotted the prisoners as they got out. Police were now surrounding the apartment.

"Goodbye, Rin Tohsaka. It was a pleasure to meet you. Become a Magus the likes of which have never been seen before." With that, Avenger disappeared into the shadows, leaving Rin alone.

Rin was silent as she stared at the spot Avenger disappeared. Then, as she turned to leave the room, one thought went through her mind as she clutched the cross to her chest.

'Thank you, Avenger. I wouldn't disappoint you.'

Then she gasped briefly as she accidentally hit her left hand against the door frame, aggravating her wrist injury.

"Damn door..."

* * *

**And that's that. Hope that battle was everything you guys hoped for. And I hope I stayed true to canon when I described some of their abilities.**

**Oswald: Also, for anyone hoping, X will _not _be doing a Skill Sheet for Grand Fisher. His reasoning being that he wasn't even a true Servant yet, so he didn't have any sheet worth mentioning.**

**Soul: He's too lazy, in other words.**

**Hey!**

**Avenger: Oh yeah, that remark that Kariya made? About "giant robots duking it out in Fuyuki" being "something out of a video game or bad fiction," no offense was intended against The Infamous Man and Fate:Zero Sense. Even if it was kind of ridiculous.**

**Oswald: It was a story practically running on "Rule of Cool" at that point. Of course it would be ridiculous.**

**...Anyway, I think I'll let some of the next chapter be known here. Risei will contact a mysterious person from the Church, and that person may or may not have more impact on the story as things go on, kind of like the second "resident" of the Holy Grail.**

**Soul: No one has guessed who he is yet, though. I mean, we were pretty specific about where that hint to his identity was in Chapter 6.**

**Regardless, Oswald, Soul, and Avenger will now be appearing in each author note, so be ready to see more of each.**

**Avenger: Why am I the only one referred to by Class?**

**Oswald: Because you're the only one who has an official class. Soul is Maka's, aka Berserker's, Weapon, and I'm not even in this story yet.**

**Soul: Yet?**

**None of your business. Anyway, everyone, keep reading, following, and favoriting! Leave reviews and tell me what you liked about it! I mean, I'm not picky, but I really do want to hear why you like it so much. Also, feel free to listen to the music links on my profile, and make a page on TV Tropes if you feel like it!**

**Soul: There not going to do that last part, you know.**

**Shut up! A guy can dream, can't he?**


End file.
